


What I Want is All of You

by bloodasthickasink



Series: Untamed [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussion of kinks, Dom/sub, Domme Lady Loki, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Future Polyamory, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Grinding, Hair Pulling, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Kinky use of magic, Loki thinks Tony is a dick, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Possessive Loki, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, Sub Loki (Marvel), Switch Reader, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesomes, Tony starts off as a dick but eventually redeems himself, abuse mention, bisexual reader, consent is fucking sexy and mandatory, cum kink, domme reader, it's not physical it's emotional abuse if that's worse for some people, sub Reader, switch Loki, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: You'd always had a crush on the resident Trickster God, and it seemed the Fates had conspired to make you want Loki more than ever before.For those of you here for the smut:Chap 9, Chap 13, Chap 17: Loki/ReaderChap 11: Lady Loki/ReaderChap 12: Lady Loki/Thor/ReaderChap 15: Loki/Reader, Tony/ReaderChap 16: Tony/ReaderChap 19: Dr. Strange/Reader





	1. The Mission

You sigh softly and run your fingers through your hair one last time before giving yourself a final once over in your floor-length mirror. You smoothed out a minor wrinkle in your dress, hoping that your date wouldn’t notice it. It was stupid to be so nervous; this wasn’t even technically a real date! It was just a mission, an easy one at that. If you were being honest with yourself, it was more the circumstances and unpredictability of the assignment. That, and your partner for it seemed to thrive in those environments. You could understand the latter part. After all, Loki was a God of Mischief. What was worrying you was how unorthodox this really was.  
“I blame Tony,” You mumble to yourself as your adjust your earrings for the thousandth time that night. The words felt hollow. You really had no one to blame but yourself. Well, you could blame that gorgeous woman who had caught your eye while you’d been walking with Tony down the hall. But you knew even that wasn’t true. Even a blind person would have been able to tell that you had found this stranger more than a little attractive. Tony couldn’t stop making jokes about how your jaw fell on the floor.  
Apparently you being bi as hell meant that you were the perfect candidate to infiltrate a gay club. Someone had been leaking information about the Avengers and anyone associated with them. The mole hadn’t been found, but a code had been broken that indicated the meeting place for the pass-off of these secrets was to be tonight at the aforementioned club. Apparently they thought that would be one of the least likely place to check.  
As for your partner… You weren’t entirely sure how that happened. You knew that the fact you’d need a female identifying partner for this, but the logical choice was right out. Natasha was currently away on another mission with Steve and Sam. That meant that you would most likely need to go to a SHIELD agent. Which, again, could cause problems because no one knew if the mole was a SHIELD agent or not. Tony had just begun starting a list of women who would be suitable, most of whom you had a feeling Tony just wanted to see if you’d sleep with, when Thor burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at him.  
“Brother,” The God of Thunder had boomed as he turned to face Loki, “I believe you have taken female form before?”  
Loki’s eyes had narrowed slightly in response. “I have.” He stated coolly.  
“Then it is settled!” Thor thumped the other on the back. “You shall take that form and go on this mission!” He paused for a second. “Assuming the lady is okay with it?”  
“Sure.” You tried to play it off as casual. You had no reservations about working with Loki. As a matter of fact, the two of you had a fairly strong friendship. It was mostly based around the fact that you were a minor trickster, so you shared much of the same sense of humor. Where you didn’t share that, you shared in a love of putting people back into their place. In some ways, your relationship could be one of the strongest friendships Loki had. You had a feeling that you acknowledging he was far more powerful and better at it than you helped.  
The problem was not with working with Loki. It was more with the fact that you found him incredibly attractive, and you knew that Lady Loki would be no exception. To be honest, you had a feeling that your attraction would strengthen. You had always had a thing for powerful women.  
A knock at the door startles you, making you jump slightly. “Coming!” You call. As you walk towards the door, you smooth your dress again as a reflexive habit. You pause beside the door. This was it, this was the moment. You inhaled and opened the door.  
“He-“ You stop, and all you can do is stare. Your brain seemed to short-circuit for a second. You weren’t sure what you had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.  
Lady Loki was fucking gorgeous. There was no other word for it. Her long black hair fell in perfect waves that went down past her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled with a mischievous delight. A golden circlet pushed her hair away from her face, enabling the dark strands to perfectly frame her face. She had on a dark red lipstick that stood out against her pale skin. Her dress was a verdant green with accents of black, and she had an assortment of gold accessories.  
You swallow reflexively.  
“Holy shit, you…” You had to stop. “You look really fucking good.” Yup, your brain had definitely short-circuited. “Green really suits you.” You tack on, although you know your attempt to save it didn’t work at all. You look at her, waiting for a response. An quirked eyebrow, a smirk, anything. She does have one elegant eyebrow raised slightly and the corners of her lips are upturned. What surprises you, though, is the look in her eyes.  
It makes your knees go weak.  
She looks at you like she’s undressing you with her eyes, like she wants to devour you. It’s subtle, though. If you hadn’t known Loki for so long, you wouldn’t have known what it meant. When the slow, lazy once over continues longer than it would if she was trying to be discreet, you know. You know that she knows, and your heart is in your throat.  
You are absolutely, one hundred percent, fucked. Well, to be more accurate, you are going to be fucked, and fucked hard from the looks of it. It’s not a question of if, it’s a question of when. The thought alone causes a tightness in your chest and a coil of warmth to begin to form in your stomach.  
“You look rather charming yourself.” She responds once her eyes meet yours again. “Although I believe something is missing.” You blink, confusion spreading across your face. She produces a gorgeous gold necklace with an emerald pendant.  
“You mortals have an obsession with gifts displaying how someone is yours. If we wish for the masquerade to be complete, it seems to be a necessity.” A full smile, one that should not have been as seductive as it was, spreads across her face. “The thought of a collar had crossed my mind, but that seemed too much. A necklace should suffice.” The coil in your stomach tightened more.  
“Thanks.” You manage. You hold your hand out to take it, but she tuts at you.  
“I believe it customary for the giver to put this on the receiver?” It’s posed as a question, but the subtext is very clear. Who were you to disobey an order? You turn around and lift the hair off the nape of your neck. She steps closer, and you’re hyper-aware of everything. The soft fabric of her dress against your back, the swell of her breasts brushing gently against the upper part of your shoulder blades, the coolness of her nimble fingers as she brushes stray strands of hair away before clasping the necklace around your neck.  
“There,” She purrs once it’s in place. “Perfection.” She steps back as you turn to face her. You offer a shy smile, and her smile turns predatory.  
“Didn’t think of that.” You hope your voice doesn’t sound too breathy. “That’s a nice touch.” Lady Loki offers you her arm in response. You link yours through hers.  
“Shall we?”


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Loki always has a trick up her sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h o o p s I might have let some of my disdain for Tony bleed into this chapter.

The beat of the music thrums through your bones as soon as you get inside. It makes you feel electric and alive. You hadn’t done this in such a long time, namely because you didn’t really have a reason or people who wanted to go. Briefly, the idea of going to some sort of club with Tony flits through your mind. He seemed like someone who would be fun to go out with to a place like this, especially since you knew he could probably buy out the entire VIP section. That, and you knew he’d pay for all the drinks you could possibly want.  
Lady Loki makes a small noise besides you, as if she’d been reading your thoughts. You look at her. She has a displeased expression on her face. You offer her your most charming smile.  
“Do you want a drink or something?” You lean close to ask the question. You’d have to shout to be heard of the music. It wasn’t because it gave you an excuse to touch her, no. She sniffed in response.  
“I doubt any drink here would be strong enough for me. I have a high tolerance, even for an Asgardian.” She crosses her arms over her chest, although her expression softens slightly. You shrug.   
“Well, I’m going to get a drink.” You start to move towards the bar, not waiting to see if she follows you.  
“You are aware I can conjure you a drink?” You hear from behind you. You stop and turn to face her.  
“I mean, if you’re offering, I’m not gonna say no.” A small glimmer of green light appears in her hand, and then she’s holding a glass out to you.  
“Thanks.” You take it from her and look at the color, trying to determine what it is. It’s semi-hard to tell under the lights, so you opt for taking a drink. The slide of bourbon and vermouth down your throat makes you grin. “A Manhattan? Nice choice.”  
“It seemed appropriate for the environment.” She quips, and you laugh in response.  
“Stereotyping, are we?” You can’t help teasing. “If you had really done your research, you would have gone with an IPA or Cosmopolitan.”  
“You have expressed preference for brown liquor over clear before.” You blink, surprised.   
“I didn’t know that you knew that. Thanks.” She rolls her eyes at you, but you know that it’s not meant to be mean.  
“I take pride in knowing as much as I can. It also helps Stark continually brings out bourbon or whiskey when you drink with him.”   
“How Machiavellian of you.” Your remark earns you a small noise that was probably Loki’s equivalent of a snort. You’re embolden by the drink and the environment, so you gently take her hand and begin walking towards the bar, leading her through the throng.  
“I am capable going places myself.” She reminds you, but you notice she doesn’t take her hand from yours. You turn over your shoulder and offer her a grin.  
“I know, but this is a couple-y thing to do.”   
“You mortals have such strange customs when it comes to relationships.” You throw your head back and laugh. You’ve made it close to the bar, so you settle by the wall near it. You pull her closer before letting go of her hand, and she moves beside you. While your back rests against the wall, she places her left side there so she’s facing you.  
“If you think that’s weird, you need to look around.” You gesture towards the crowd. Despite being on the outskirts of it, plenty of couples engaging in PDA were in abundance. Some stood behind their partner with their hands wrapped around the others waist, whispering what you only assumed to be sweet nothings into the other’s ear. Others danced with their chosen date, most of them grinding on the other. A couple stands not too far from the two of you, engaged in what could only be described as heavy petting. You lean into Lady Loki and give her a smirk. “We’re pretty much just hedonists.”  
“Do you include yourself in that category?” She asks the questions with feigned innocence, but you can tell by the gleam in her eye that it was anything but innocent. For a second, you feel like a mouse being observed by a cat that’s waiting to bat at you. An unbidden thought of the two of you playing a game like that, one where Loki hunts you down and does whatever he wishes to you, rises to the front of your mind. Fuck, you liked feeling like prey.  
You weren’t going to play the shy, blushing prey, though. No, you definitely weren’t going to be meek and submissive without a fight. If Loki wanted you to be that, he’d have to earn it. You give her your best confident grin.  
“Of course I do. I’d like to think I’m definitely up there.” You get a throaty chuckle in response.   
“Are you sure you wish to play this game with me?” She steps closer to you ask she asks. Her eyes darken slightly, and her red lips curl into a predatory smile. “We both know that you will lose.”  
“What if I want to lose?” Heat thrums through your veins. You take another sip of your drink, watching her expression. She flicks her tongue over her lips briefly, and you so want to lean forward to kiss her.   
“Ah, there’s the submissive part of you.” She murmurs as she reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. Her cool fingers leave a trail of heat in their wake. Your knees feel like they’re going to buckle at any second. Still, you try to maintain a cool façade. You were determined to not lose this early.   
“I’m merely in a mood to kneel right now.” You respond. “I’m not always in it.”  
She laughs at that. “Oh? Are there sometimes were you’d rather me kneel?” Her slender fingers have gone down to your chin, and she uses one to gently lift your chin. You met her eyes, and you want to melt. The pre-existing coil of heat in your stomach tightens even more, and it takes all of your willpower to not whimper. She knew how to push all of your buttons. What made it worse is that it didn’t even seem as if she was trying, as if she just happened upon them.  
“Tell me,” She looks at you in a way that makes it very clear there will be consequence if you break eye contact. “Would you rather kneel for this version of me or my usual one?” A wicked smile flashes across her face briefly. “Or both?”  
The air between you is thick. Your eyes flicker over to the couple engaged in heavy petting, and you find you wouldn’t mind that at all. If you were honest, all you wanted was either version of Loki to pin you to the wall right now and fuck you mercilessly, other people be damned. The mention of both makes you let out a soft, involuntary gasp. You had never really thought about that, but now the idea wouldn’t leave your mind.  
Lady Loki tuts at you, turning your head so you’re looking at her again. “When I ask you a question, my dear, you answer. Understood?” Her voice is silky, but you can’t mistake the undercurrent of a threat.  
“Yes.” You try your best not to whimper. “Yes to both, Mistress.” You blush when you realize that the title had just fallen out of your mouth. It hadn’t been intentional. That, and you’d never really considered anyone worthy of the title of Mistress before. Lady Loki surprises you by letting out a rumbling groan. She leans forward so her body is pressed entirely up against yours, semi-trapping you against the wall.  
“Mistress will do until I find a more fitting title.” She breathes into your ear. “When I take you in my preferred form, you shall address me as my King.” She nips your earlobe. “And make no mistake, I will take you. I will take you hard and fast. I will use you as I see fit, and you will thank me for every second of it. You will feel me for days, and I will ruin you for any other man or woman.”  
You loll your head back against the wall, trying desperately to control your breathing. You had always loved dirty talk, but you had never consider the idea that you could cum from that alone. Not until now, at least. You had to use all of your internal strength to not give in then and there.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” You hope to provoke a reaction, and she doesn’t disappoint. Instantly, her other hand wraps around your throat, and she lifts your head again. Her eyes are blazing but not with fury.  
“It is not a promise; it is a vow. I will have you, and I will have you often. The simplest touch will make you beg, make you whimper. No other name shall leave your lips. You shall dream of me every night and think of me every waking moment. You will be utterly under my control.” She chuckled softly. “I will have to have you every day if I ever hope to be sated.”  
“Fuck.” You breathe. It’s all you can really say. Lady Loki opens her mouth to say something else, but she stops and turns her head over to the right slightly. Her eyes narrow.   
“It would seem that one of your other suitors is here.” She practically spits. You raises your eyebrows and turn your head. It’s easy to spot a familiar face among the crowd. The woman who had gotten you into this mess, the one that Tony had seen you ‘oogling’ quote-unquote, was standing by the door. Huh. You could easily write it off as a coincidence, but the way she’s scanning the room makes you wonder. It’s clear she’s nervous. She’s clutching her purse to her like her life depends on it.  
“You’re assuming that there’s still a competition.” You say absent-mindedly as you watch her. Brooke, you idly remember her name being. Brooke clearly sees someone and relaxes. You look in that direction, and your heart sinks. Someone that the Avengers had been keeping a small watch on to make sure they weren’t dangerous was standing there. You curse under your breath.   
“Well, we know who it is.” You sigh. “Now what do we do?” Lady Loki chuckles.  
“I took the liberty of already taking care of it.” It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but when they do, your head snaps around so you can glare at her.  
“You mean to tell me you already knew?”  
“Of course I did.” She gives you a devious smile. “I am the God of Lies.”  
“And you didn’t tell me why?” You huff and cross your arms over your chest. The heat had dissipated from your body. If she planned on following through with what she had promised that night, she would have to put in extra work now.  
“I wasn’t aware that I needed to tell you everything I know.” The sarcasm in her tone throws you for a loop. You move off the wall and hold up your hands.   
“I’m sorry. I just thought it’d be relevant to know since, you know, we’re both on this mission.” You try to hold back your own sarcastic tone. You sigh after a second and run your fingers through your hair. “I’m sorry. That was really rude of me. I’m just… I’m just wondering why would we come out here if we already know the outcome.”   
“We don’t know the outcome. I merely said I had dealt with it.” She sidles up behind you, carefully wrapping her arms around your waist and setting her chin on your shoulder. You realize she’s giving you plenty of time to walk away if you wish.   
“And what did you do?” You lean back into her embrace despite yourself. Her long hair brushes against the tops of your shoulders.   
“That, my dear, is a secret. I have no intention of ruining the surprise.” Her breathe is hot against your ear. Despite yourself, you squirm slightly. “I will admit, I did have an ulterior motive.”  
“Why am I not surprised.” You’re rewarded with a sharp nip to your neck, which makes you squeak in surprise.   
“I think we will have a lesson about sassing your Mistress at some point.” She murmurs, and you snort at that.  
“Is that supposed to deter me? You don’t know; I might really enjoy being punished.” She bites your shoulder, an honest to God bite, for that. You can’t help the small noise that makes its way out of your throat. You can feel her smile more than you can see it.   
“Consider it noted.” Lady Loki kisses the spot gently, no doubt trying to soothe it. You know that there will be a mark when you wake up in the morning, and the prospect of that makes heat surge through you again. You tilt your head slightly, offering the column of your neck to her. To your surprise, she doesn’t instantly start attacking you with bites. Rather, she begins by slowly planting a kiss and moving her way upwards with the following ones. Once she reaches your jawline, she stops and runs her tongue along a small portion of it.  
“She has an interest in you.” You barely register what the Trickster says.   
“And that’s relevant how…?” You manage.   
“It makes this all the more enjoyable.” Lady Loki purrs, her mouth right beside your ear again. “Knowing that she not only has failed her assigned duty, but also that she never even had an opportunity with you.”  
“That’s just mean.” You complain with no real heat, and she chuckles in response.  
“I never claimed to be kind. Besides, I could be much more cruel if I wished.”   
“I have no doubt.”  
“If I truly wished to be cruel to someone,” She continues, as if she never heard your remark. “I would flaunt our relationship, whatever form it may be in, in front of Stark. He has had an… intense attraction to you.” She continues kissing your neck again, and you can’t help baring it more for her.   
“Is that predictable, though?” You ask, your voice more than a little breathy. “And what did he do to deserve something like that?”  
“Perhaps. I’m have no doubt I could make it far more entertaining.” She huffs against your skin. “He is an arrogant, self-centered mortal.”  
“You’ve got to have a better reason than that.” You chide. Lady Loki lets out a long-suffering sigh.  
“His treatment of women disgusts me.” She sniffs. “I also have no doubt he would put himself before you.” She pauses, as if she was thinking of her next words carefully. “I remember you mentioning a former lover who hurt you and how they idolized Stark, to the point of identifying with him.”  
You stiffen at the mention of that. You tried to avoid thinking about it as much as possible because of how painful it was. Lady Loki pressed a small kiss to the back of your neck, moving one hand to your face to gently brush her knuckles against your cheek. You realize she’s trying to comfort you.  
“I fear that he may either take advantage of you or you let him get away with whatever he wants.” Her voice is soft, so soft you barely hear it. “And we are both aware if you did enter a relationship with him, it would be a relapse for you.” She moves her hand to brush your hair out of your face, tucking it neatly behind your ear. “I did not mean to distress you. I merely wished to be open with you.”  
“I understand.” You shake your head slightly, breaking yourself out of your reverie of unpleasant memories. “I mean, I do appreciate the honesty.” You let out a hollow chuckle. “ Besides, you’re not telling me anything I haven’t thought before.”  
You both stand in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. Lady Loki turns your head gently after a minute or two and presses a kiss against your forehead. The gentleness surprises you. It’s a stark contrast from her rough and possessive demeanor she displayed earlier, and it certainly seemed uncharacteristic. Her lips quirk up as if she could read your thoughts.  
“You are an open book, my dear. I don’t need to read your mind to know your thoughts.” Her smile contains a hint of sadness behind it. “I know it may seem strange, but I truly care for you. You have always been one of my chosen, and I do not wish for them to suffer. Even if my lessons can be harsh.” She tilts her head back and laughs. It’s one filled with self-deprecation and loathing. You can’t stand to see Loki like this, so you gently take her head between your hands.  
“Trust me, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” You give her a smile of your own before hesitantly bring your lips to hers. She freezes for a second before eagerly reciprocating the kiss. It starts gentle, but it doesn’t take too much for it to turn more heated. A small tug at her hair to indicate you’re not fragile makes her growl against your lips. She winds her hands in your hair, harshly nipping at your lower lip. You pull away for a second to give her a lazy grin. You open your mouth to tease her, but you’re stopped by a voice coming from behind you.  
“Hey!” A familiar voice greets you. “I didn’t expect to see you.” You turn to look over your shoulder. None other than Brooke is standing behind you. Despite yourself, you flush. She looks behind you. “Oh, I didn’t realize! I hope I’m not… I can…” She trails off awkward. You can see Lady Loki’s grin out of the corner of your eye.  
“Of course you aren’t interrupting.” The Trickster purrs. “I’ve been hoping to meet you. My partner has mentioned so much about you.”


	3. Consent

Partner. The word seems to hang in the air for a bit. It was technically true, the two of you were partners, but it was only in terms of the mission. You wondered whether or not Loki knew the implications of that particular word in this setting. The grin on her face tells you all that you need to know. You resist the urge to snort; of course she did. She probably did research before this outing so she would know the best ways to get under your skin.  
Brooke, for her part, looks torn between embarrassment, curiosity, and shock. You almost feel bad for her. This had to be the last thing that she was expecting when coming here tonight. Seeing a known Avenger in the same place that she was meant to trade sensitive information to the enemy had to have thrown her for a loop.  
“I… Oh, I didn’t know you had a partner.” Brooke’s voice trails off for a second, clearly unsure of what to do.  
“Yeah!” You decide to speak before Lady Loki does. The ball of anxiety building in your stomach demanded you say something. Besides, you weren’t entirely sure of what your partner would do at the juncture. Frankly, you didn’t really want to find out at this point. Brooke looked slightly crushed for some reason. “I haven’t really said anything to people at work.”  
“Why?” Lady Loki coos in your ear. “Are you ashamed of me, darling?” It takes a considerable amount of self-control to not roll your eyes or slap her. She stifles her chuckle in the junction of your neck and shoulder.  
“I’m not ashamed of you.” You chide, letting a little bit of exasperation bleed into your voice. “I just don’t like having my personal life on display.” A small smile tugs at the corners of Brooke’s lips, although her expression still has a melancholy aspect to it.  
“I get that. People talk and all that.” She shifts her weight slightly from side to side, eyes flitting between your face and Lady Loki’s. “I supposed it would have made it around real quick. Explains why I never heard anything.”  
You bite down hard on your tongue at that, and you can feel Lady Loki quivering with barely-contained glee and laughter. Was… Had Brooke been asking around about you? Had she been trying to find things out? The distrustful part of your nature wondered if it was just to have a list of more weaknesses, but something about her expression tells you otherwise. If she had been inquiring, it had been for a personal reason.  
“Now I feel a dirty secret.” Lady Loki practically purrs. Her face has transformed into the perfect mask of civility to the public. You, however, can see the mischief in her eyes and tugging ever-so-slightly at the corners of her mouth. “What would your co-workers think?”  
“They wouldn’t care.” Brooke tries to seem relaxed and unaffected. She fails miserably. Her lip is almost imperceptibly quivering, and you can hear the faint undertone of tears threatening to spill. You feel sorry for her. This wasn’t fair to her; she didn’t deserve this. This had to be soul-crushing for her. You know that you probably would have already fled if you were in her position.  
“But others might, and my darling here is oh-so-concerned about her privacy.” Lady Loki moves her head so her chin is resting right on top of your right shoulder. “Isn’t that right?”  
The comment brings you back to the present. It seemed so innocuous, but you recognize what it’s meant to do. She must have sensed your compassionate thoughts and felt the need to remind you that Brooke deserved this kind of treatment. Sure, it was unpleasant, but she was a traitor. She was willing to sell out you and the rest of the Avengers for some petty price. A coil of rage and anger begins to build up in you slightly. To think that you would have been willing to give this vile creature the time of day not too long ago. To think that you could easily have been used and abused by Brooke. The thought makes you want to shake. Too many people had taken advantage of your kindness in the past, and you almost let a fucking spy do that to you too! After everything you’d been through.  
You want to rage. You want to scream and curse and throw things. Instead, you smile, hoping that it doesn’t give any indication of the roiling anger bubbling inside of you. Fine. She wants to play with fire and betray everyone? You’ll be the stray spark that burns the whole fucking forest down. You turn to face Lady Loki, expression softening.  
“You know me too well.” You breath, bringing up one of your hands to curl in the Goddess’s hair. On a whim, you lean forward and plant a kiss on her forehead. “That’s one of the things I love so much about you. One of the many things.”  
Lady Loki’s eyes widen the smallest bit, and her grin turns practically feral. She doesn’t reply to your comment. Instead, she waits until you’ve pulled back from the kiss and surges forward to claim your lips with her own. It’s dirty and passionate and wild, and every bit what you expected from her. You let yourself surrender instantly, winding the strands already in your hand around your fingers and tugging gently. She growls against your lips, biting down harshly on the lower one. Vaguely, you register Brooke excusing herself with some lame reason. The vindictive part of you that’s risen to the surface hopes that she’s going to cry her eyes out.  
You go to pull away, and Lady Loki follows you. You can’t help the small laugh that comes out. Clearly, she wasn’t done with you. Not by a long shot. You untangle your fingers from her hair and bring them down to her chest to gently push her. She takes the hint and pulls away, giving you a sultry look. Her lips are redder than before, and her eyes are wandering your body like you wish her hands were. It takes all of your will-power to not cave right then and there.  
“I figured the show was over.” You pant. “We got what we came for.” She surprises you by threading her fingers through your hair and using the delicate strands to pull your forward. Once your lips are so close that you two are breathing each other’s air, she tugs on it to force you to look up at her.  
“If you figure that I am in any way done with you, you are sorely mistaken, my dear.” She growls. The feral, animalistic sound makes your knees actually buckle, and you lean closer into her for support. You have no doubt that she can feel your heartbeat speed up to a pounding, and it makes you squirm.  
“Okay, but, not here.” You manage. Your fingers had found their way to her dress, and you become aware that you’re curling them into them into the silky fabric.  
“And why not?” A gasp escapes you as she uses one of her legs to knock your slightly apart. She follows through by planting her foot just beyond the newly-created space so your core is resting on her thigh. Her intentions become all the more obvious when she takes her left hand and grabs your waist, gently pressing you down and causing you to grind against her. “You didn’t seem opposed to the idea earlier.  
“Okay, but-“ She shushes you by putting the index finger of her free hand on your mouth.  
“If you truly do not wish to do this, I will stop.” The lights from the club flicker across her face, providing a stark contrast to the serious expression on her face. “I will only proceed if I have your full consent. You may tell me no at any time, and we will not continue. I have no wish to distress you or force myself upon you.” She looks you dead in the eye. “Tell me you understand. I want you to feel safe and know I will not hurt you. Unless I have your consent to do so.”  
“I understand.” You nod and take one of her hands, intertwining your fingers with her long ones. The gesture feels oddly intimate, especially in contrast to the position the two of you are in. “And I appreciate it. It… It means a lot to me.”  
“I will not take what is not given willingly. And I will not take advantage of you.” She pauses, seemingly struggling to find the words. “I… I do not wish for you to feel pressure or as if you have to consent because of our power imbalance.” She gently squeezes your hand, thumb coming around to gently rub against the back of it. The tenderness is comforting, and you find yourself leaning towards her.  
“I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable.” You let a small smile spread slowly across your face. “We should probably go through, you know…” You gesture vaguely. She quirks an eyebrow at you. You had hoped she would get what you were implying. Maybe she did but wanted to hear it from your mouth. “You know, what we’re into and not if this is going to be a thing.” She hums in agreement. A thought occurs to you.  
“Do you… do you wanna bring in a third party? Not like, in a sexual way. Unless you want to, obviously. Like, I’ve been in a polyamorous relationship before, so I’m totally cool with sharing or threesomes o-“ She cuts you off with a laugh.  
“I may decide to share you with someone else, but not at this current juncture. I wish to have you to myself for a while.” The intent behind her words makes heat surge through your veins. “But I do not believe that is what you’re getting at?” You nod.  
“Yeah. I mean, like, I guess, having another person we both trust to talk about this stuff? I know it’s not usually done, but it might be a good way to make sure the power imbalance is in check.”  
“I will consider it. I usually do not wish to involve others in my personal life. However, if it is a safeguard you want in place, I would be more than willing to accommodate.”  
“Thank you.” You breathe a sigh of relief and rest your forehead against her shoulder. You hadn’t realized you’d been tensing, and the sudden wave of relaxation takes you off-guard for a second. “It means a lot to me.” You make a mental note to tell Loki why you requested this at a later junction. Now didn’t seem like the time to bring it up. You nearly jump when she brings her hand to your head and begins to gently run her fingers through your hair. The two of you stay like that for a moment or two, just basking in each other’s presence. The rest of the world seems to fade away into the background, all noise and lights and distractions forgotten. Your reverie in broken when she stops playing with your hair.  
“Do you wish to go back to the Tower? We can discuss this matter tomorrow as well.” You nod.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	4. Unable to Leave You Unsatisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kinda came out? Apparently my brain couldn't wait for me to write some thigh grinding

Lady Loki has you wrap her arms around her before she teleports the two of you back to Stark Tower. You make a point to close your eyes during it. You have no desire to see something you weren’t meant to, or to get motion-sickness for that matter. When you feel ground beneath you, you open your eyes again. The two of you are outside of your designated area in Stark Tower.  
“Ah, I see the mission has been completed.” JARVIS intoned, nearly startling you. It had taken longer than you cared to admit to get used to him, and you were still caught off-guard more often than not. “I suppose I should let Mr. Stark know you’re here.”  
“Do you really have to.” You mumble under your breath, earning you a small noise of amusement from your companion.  
“I can wait, given the intimate moment you two seem to be having.” Normally, you appreciate JARVIS’s penchant for using a dry tone. This time it felt far too barbed. A blush rises to your cheeks when you realize that Lady Loki still has her thigh between your legs. That draws a louder noise from her. She takes her hand and lifts your chin with her fingers.  
“I am eager to see how far your blush spreads.” She murmurs and grins wickedly. Your face turns a deeper shade of red, and you disentangle yourself with the excuse of needing to get in your room. As you go to unlock the door, Lady Loki comes up behind you. She brushes your hair off the nape of your neck gently, and the touch of her cold fingers makes you involuntarily shiver. You nearly drop your keys when she begins kissing the back of your neck.  
“I take it you want to come in.” You try to keep your voice even.  
“Only if you wish me to.” Her breath is hot against the back of your neck. The contrast between that and the coldness from earlier nearly makes your knees buckle. Your thoughts wander, and you can’t  
“I’m not opposed to it.” You tease. Finally, you manage to unlock the door. It swings open, and the Trickster lets you go so you can go inside. She strides after you leisurely. You close the door after her, and it clicks shut with a certain finality. When you turn back around, she’s already sitting on your couch. She crooks a finger and makes a come hither motion. You find yourself unable to resist, even if you wanted to. You plan to sit beside her on the couch, but she pats her thigh before you can.  
“I know that we discussed waiting, but I find that I cannot abide leaving you unsatisfied.” She purrs. You swallow despite yourself. Carefully, you arrange yourself on her thigh so you’re straddling it. Her hands instantly rest on your hips as yours go to her shoulders. She gently moves you to where she wants you, pulling you closer so your hips are as close to flush with hers as her position allows. She hikes your dress up around your waist so she can angle you perfectly against her thigh. A groan escapes her when she sees the thong you’re wearing.  
“I’m flattered you would go to the trouble for me.” One of her fingers curls around one of the elastic edges, and she pulls it back to snap it back against your hipbone. The resulting crack rings loudly in the room. You yelp, and she chuckles, fingers once again dipping under the side to the same spot. She gently rubs it, and you can’t help your dissipating anger.  
“Who says I did it for you?” You give her your best cheeky grin. “I could have just done it for myself.” Another yelp escapes you. She has once again bitten you for your sass, in the same spot as earlier.  
“We will be having a lesson about sassing your Mistress.” She mumbles against your skin, teeth scraping against it. You hiss through gritted teeth. It stings. She soothes it by running her tongue along it. You tilt your head to allow her better access, and she wastes no time taking advantage of that by moving up higher and biting down. As she does so, she brings her hands to your hips and grinds you down against her thigh. You throw your head back, letting out a moan. She growls into the soft flesh of your neck and grips your hips tighter. You can’t help rolling your lips against her leg. It doesn’t take too long for you to set a semi-fast pace, and she urges you on with her nips and licks.  
“There’s my good girl.” You can feel her lips moving against your skin as she speaks. “Grind against my thigh. I want to see you lose control from nothing but that.” You pant and moan and writhe against her, hips picking up the pace involuntarily. She hisses appreciatively, hands twining into your hair. You tilt your head into her touch, and she takes that as her cue to wrap the strands around her fingers. The pull is harsher than you expected, and you can’t help falling forward into her. Your fingers tighten into her shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of her dress and any exposed skin. A groan rumbles from deep within her chest.  
“I can feel how wet you are.” She marvels, voice dropping an octave. “So slick, just from this. Just from rubbing against my thigh. I can’t imagine how wet you’ll be once I get my fingers inside of you. Or my tongue on your clit.” You both let out a moan at the thought, yours much higher than hers. You dig so hard into her shoulders than you feel the indentations forming. She hisses at that, but it’s anything but displeased.  
“You’re a scratcher.” She remarks, voice wavering slightly. “Oh, this will be fun. Normally I don’t like my partners marking me, but I have to admit, the thought of losing so much control… I bet you’ll make me bleed when I finally sink my cock into you. I’ll wear the marks proudly, display how I and only I can make you lose all sense of self.” Your moans reach a staccato. Her answering growl makes you grind even harder and faster against her. She captures your lips, biting down harshly. She uses the hand still in your hair to control your movements as much as she can.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” You chant over and over and over. “Fuck. I want your fingers on me.”  
“They already are.” She replies smugly, digging her nails into your waist for emphasis.  
“No, I want… I want them on my clit, inside of me.”  
“No.” She growls, taking you by surprise. You begin to whine, and she shuts you up with an even harsher kiss. “You’ll take what I give you and nothing more. You’ll do exactly what I want you to, and I want you to cum from nothing more than the feeling of my thigh between your legs.” You throw your head back and let out a high-pitched whimper. She laughs at that, attacking the now available column of your neck. You try to muster a reply, but you can’t think. All you can think about is the feeling steadily building in your core. At this point, you don’t think you could manage an intelligent reply if you wanted to. All you can do is whimper and writhe. Lady Loki isn’t faring too much better herself. She’s devolved into mostly groans and growls.  
“Can I...” You have to pause, trying to your thoughts together. It takes you longer than you want. “Can I cum, please, Mistress? Let me cum. I wanna cum.”  
“Good girl. Feel free. I want to feel your release against my skin.” It’s a testament to how far gone she is too that she doesn’t make you wait. All it takes to tip you over that edge is for her to pull hard on your hair, and you tumble over the precipice. You fall forward, burying your head into the junction of her neck and shoulder to muffle your moans.  
The two of you stay there for a second, both of you panting. It takes you a moment to realize that she’s holding you, murmuring sweet praises into your ear. Praising how good you were for her, how beautiful you look when you come undone, how perfect you are. You slowly lift your head. You aren’t entirely sure, but you think she hasn’t gotten off, so you move a trembling hand to trace down her stomach. She snatches your hand, and you look at her, confused.  
“Did you… Don’t you want to get off?” She replies to your question by kissing you.  
“My dear, I don’t require that of you at this juncture. I wish to wait until I can feel you clench around my cock.” A slow grin spreads across her face. “Besides, I fear we would not have the time for it, even if I wanted to.” She gently picks you up and places you on the seat beside her. You can’t help whimpering at the loss of contact.  
“You’ll forgive me in several seconds.” She places a kiss on your forehead. “I’ll make sure to visit you tomorrow so we can have an extensive conversation about how we wish to proceed.” You pout at her, and she tsks you. “I would not do this unless it was necessary.” You open your mouth to argue with her, but she’s already gone. You blink, a sudden sense of loneliness settling deep within you.  
A loud knock at the door startles you. You figure that must be what Lady Loki was referencing. You slowly stand up.  
“Coming!” You yell in response to another set of knocking. You make your way to the door, taking a moment to try and make yourself look more presentable before swinging open the door. None other than Tony Stark is standing in front of the doorway, a glower on his face.  
“So,” He snaps, “Did you have fun with Reindeer Games?”


	5. Gone Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me very quickly. It's kinda intense in terms of emotions?
> 
> Quick warning: a character does kiss another one without asking for permission, and the recipient does not know how to feel about it. They'll be okay with it in later chapters, but for the moment, they are very conflicted.

“Hello to you too.” You drawl, stepping aside to let Tony into the room. He storms past you. “The mission went very well, thanks for asking. No casualties at all. Except for the mole’s pride, of course.” This time, the click of the door shutting is far more ominous.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something? Like, your own pride?” Tony turns to face you. “I understand being turned on by dangerous and sexy women, I get it. It’s a thing. Hell, I’ve been there. Natasha, the first time I met her? Woman could have threatened to rip out my spine, and I would have said please and thank you. But you? You went straight past being turned on by them to fucking a guy who literally tried to take over the world.”  
“Glad to know you like to spy on people.” You cross your arms over your chest. “And technically, I didn’t fuck Loki.”  
“Thigh grinding, whatever.” He rolls his eyes. “And I make a point to keep an eye on the crazy fucker running around here, even if he says he’s changed. Because usually, that’s a lie. But that’s not the point. The point is you’ve got bad choice in men.”  
“Oh, please.” You scoff, turning towards the bar you keep in the sitting area. You need another drink and a strong one, or else you’ll say something you’ll really regret. “Like you can say anything. Pretty sure you’ve definitely stuck your dick in crazy multiple times.” You saunter around behind the bar, grabbing two glasses. “You want anything?” You didn’t wait for him to answer before you start pouring.  
“Sticking my dick in crazy is completely different from letting crazy stick its dick in me.” He huffs but steps towards the bar. “I don’t know, has your new fuck buddy convinced you to kill all of us?”  
“Nah. I promised myself I wouldn’t be convinced to do that until after the third date.” You pour scotch into one of the glasses and shove it Tony’s way. Tony grumbles out something that sounds like a thanks before grabbing it. He downs most of it in a single go. You take a large gulp of yours. The burn of the bourbon makes you feel slightly better.  
“Besides, what is it to you? Last I checked my sex life wasn’t exactly a dinner table topic.” Tony doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, he chugs the rest of the glass before setting it down with a responding thump. You lean over the counter and grab it. As much as you needed a drink, you had a feeling Tony needed one more. You’re pulling away when Tony gently grabs your wrist. His eyes are fixed on the dark purple mark right above your collar bone.  
“Did Loki do that to you?” His voice is soft, but his eyes are blazing with barely-contained fury. “Because I will end that mother-fucker if he even thinks about hurting you.” You yank your wrist away.  
“Loki didn’t do anything that I didn’t want.” You snap. You sigh and begin pouring Tony another drink. You don’t want to look at his face right now because you know the anger and hurt and betrayal will be too much for you.  
“What, so you get your rocks off getting hurt? You like being a human punching bag?” His tone is caustic, more than you’re used to, but you know it’s to cover up how hurt he is. You shove the drink more violently than you need to across the table.  
“To the first question, yes. Yes I do. To the second one, no. I’ll let someone slap me or spank me, but I draw the line at punching.” You know this isn’t the time to be making jokes, but you can’t help yourself. You and Tony were remarkable similar when it came to using self-deprecating humor to cover up feelings. He grabs the drink and downs all of it in one go this time.  
“So you go to Reindeer Games? Good choice if that’s all you want, but if you want someone who is actually going to take care of you, you’re SoL.” He shoves the glass back at you again. You wait a moment, taking a drink of your own. It’s silly, but you feel like being spiteful.  
“You never answered my original question. I still don’t understand why this is such a big deal to you.” You fill up his drink once more and push it across, but you do it less violently this time. Maybe if you’re more gentle and seem less angry he’ll give you answer. He lets out a hollow laugh.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” He pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts. You want to prod him for more. You know if you do you won’t actually get an answer. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Slowly, he stands up and comes around to where you’re standing. He stands there for a moment, as if he’s unsure of what to do next. You look at him, tilting your head ever-so-slightly. This is odd. Tony usually has some sort of automatic response. It’s unnerving to see him silent and unsure.  
“Fuck it.” He mumbles, clearly more to himself than to you. He places both his hands on either side of your head and surges forward to capture your lips with his own.  
You just stand still. You don’t know what to do. The kiss is much gentler than you anticipated. Maybe it’s because you’d started to get use to Loki’s harsh, demanding kisses or because he had moved with such authority and confidence. A part of you wants to kiss him back, but another part of you screams at you. You can’t just kiss Tony back when moments ago you got off by grinding against Lady Loki’s thigh. Tony must sense your hesitancy because he pulls back after a second, hands falling limply to his side. While he tries to hide it behind a brave façade, you can still see the sadness lurking behind his expression.  
“Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Tony…” You gently reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony looks at you as if you’d electrocuted him.  
“It’s fine. It’s whatever. All cool.” He speaks rapidly, which tells you that he is most definitely not fine. You squeeze his arm gently.  
“You’re clearly not.” You murmur. “Look, it’s nothing against you. I just can’t do something like that to you. Not right after everything I just did with Loki.”  
“You don’t have to protect my feelings. It’s really fine.” You growl softly to yourself.  
“Tony, for once in your life, I’m going to say something cliché and mean it. It’s not you, it’s me.” Tony lets out a laugh at that, although it doesn’t reach his eyes.  
“I should go.” He mumbles. You sigh. You know it’s no use to talk to him at this point. You might at a later time, just to make sure he ends up being okay.  
“Don’t be a stranger, alright?” You give him a grin, although you know there’s a tinge of sadness behind it. “And we are going to talk about this later.”  
“Yeah, sure.” He turns and walks towards the door. You want to say something, anything, but you don’t know what. You have a feeling if you say anything else, it will may things worse. You also feel as if you don’t say anything, that’ll also be bad. You end up watching him leave.  
You end up curling up in bed not long after, trying to keep your mind off what just happened. It’s easier said than done, and you end up tossing and turning for the majority of the night. You didn’t really want to hurt Tony like that. However, whether you wanted to admit it or not, you already had a certain sense of loyalty to Loki. The kiss had almost felt like cheating, even though you hadn’t been the one to initiate it. You know you’ll have to tell Loki what happened. That was assuming he didn’t know already. Knowing him, he might already. You huff and turn again, the sheets wrapping around your ankles. Eventually, you decide to tell Loki first thing in the morning. That thought comforts you enough to let you fall into an uneasy sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When you stumble into the shared space of the Avengers in the morning, people are already in there. You could hear them from in the hall before you came in. You couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it didn’t sound like a pleasant conversation if the tones used were anything to go by. As soon as you step into the common area, the conversation stops. Loki and Thor are sitting on one side of the kitchen island with Tony on the other. You’re not surprised by the fact that Loki and Tony look ready to kill one another; you knew that would happen. What surprised you is that Thor looks ready to murder Tony as well.  
“Mornin’,” You mumble to make your presence known. All three of them look to you, and each of their expressions gentles. You begin to head towards the coffee maker, but Thor stops you by placing a gentle hand on your shoulder.  
“I made you some coffee when I fixed my own.” He tells you, sliding a mug across the counter towards you.  
“I wasn’t aware that you knew how to operate the coffee maker.” You respond, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. You take the mug, holding it in your hands for a moment and inhaling the aroma.  
“It was difficult at first, but I managed.” He looks so proud of himself that you can’t help letting out a small giggle. You finally take your first sip and groan. It’s perfect, just the right strength and sweetness.  
“God bless you Thor. This is amazing.” Thor laughs. You notice a small smile tugging at the corner of Loki’s lips.  
“I see no need to bless myself, but I will accept the compliment.” He thumps your back, causing you to make a noise between a grunt and a snort. Luckily, you weren’t taking a sip, so the coffee doesn’t slosh all over you. Loki, meanwhile, rolls his eyes. You notice that Tony is uncharacteristically silent and look over to him. He has an unreadable expression on his face that shifts as soon as he sees you looking at him.  
“Well,” He slaps his hands against the table. “Point Break, Reindeer Games. This has been a fun conversation, but I’ve got far more important things to attend to.” He confidently strides around the counter. He stops when he reaches you, as if he wants to say something. You decide to speak for him.  
“We’re cool." You tell him. An expression akin to relief passes across his face. Tony gently taps you on the back with the side of a closed fist before leaving the room.  
The silence that follows can only be described as the one that comes before the storm. It lingers in the air, heavy with tension. You take another sip of your coffee, looking at the two of your companions. Loki has a look of silent fury on his face, one that promises inevitable violence. You silently thank your lucky stars that it isn’t directed at you. Part of you feels bad for Tony. Whatever Loki has planned for him is going to be absolutely awful and humiliating.  
Thor, however, looks like he’s going to straight up murder Tony the next opportunity he gets. You register the sound of a storm building in the distance. Well. It seems like your analogy ended up being quite literal.  
“Stark has over-stepped his bounds.” Thor rumbles. You let out a hollow laugh.  
“No shit.” You take another sip of your coffee. Loki turns to look at you, expression becoming far less vicious.  
“He didn’t hurt me.” You clarify before the question comes. “He didn’t do anything other than kiss me without warning.” You’re not sure why you’re defending him. Sure, what he did was unacceptable, and yeah, part of you is very pissed at him. Perhaps it’s because you’ve experienced worse. Maybe it’s because you’re processing what exactly happened. You honestly don’t know and don’t really care to examine why. Your coffee suddenly becomes very interesting and the only thing that captivates your attention. It’s better than looking at the two Gods.  
“He needs to be suitable punished.” Thor looks as if he wants to punch something. He crosses his arms, hands curling into fists. “Even if you weren’t involved with my brother, Stark had no right. He has no claim to you.”  
“For once, I’m in agreement with Thor.” Loki finally speaks. His eyes are still blazing with the promise of well-planned and clever retribution. “I knew him to be arrogant and entitled, but I did not realize the extent.”  
“Guys, I appreciate the concern, but it’s fine. I think he got the message.” That only earns you a scowl from Loki and an outraged noise from Thor. You hold up a hand. “It’s not the worst thing that’s happened to me. I know it doesn’t excuse it, but he’s clearly upset with himself.”  
“Not upset enough, but he will be.” Loki practically spits, his face twisted into a cruel expression.  
“It is an affront to a lady.” You don’t think you’ve ever seen Thor so angry, and you hope to never see it again. Oddly enough, a part of you is flattered that he would be so outraged on your behalf. In the distance, thunder rumbles. Each crack sounds progressively closer. The hairs on the back of your neck begin to stand up, although you’re not sure if it’s from the gathering electricity or nervousness. Just because his anger was not directed at you doesn’t make it any less scary. You place your mug on the counter. Hesitantly, you stand up and place a gentle hand on Thor’s shoulder.  
“It’s fine. Well, it’s not right now, but it will be.” You clarify. Thor opens his mouth to argue, but you stop him. “Look, if either of you want to teach him a lesson, I’m not going to stop you. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to.” A sudden thought occurs to you, and you turn to look at Loki. “I know I can’t stop you from doing what you do, but I’d be careful with how far you go. You know Tony will look for any excuse to kick you out.”  
“She is right.” Thor nods in agreement. “Everything is fragile, so I will speak to Stark myself.” Loki’s expression sours.  
“It is my business to take care of.” You want to snarl at Loki. Of course he wanted to do it.  
“No, it’s mine.” You snap, shocking both of them. Loki looks at you with a curious expression, although his lips remain pursed. “And I want Thor to deal with it. I’m not going to let you risk ruining all you’ve done just for me. If Tony still doesn’t get it, then you can deal with it.”  
“Very well.” Loki sighs. He waves his hand, as if dismissing his brother. He turns his back to you. “He can take care of it. For now.” Well. It’s not exactly the answer you wanted, but it’ll do at the present moment. Thor wastes no time in storming out of the room, expression intent. You run a hand through your hair, sighing. Eventually, you decide to approach Loki. You step forward until you’re beside him. Loki turns his head to the side. He doesn’t face you head on, but it’s enough that you can see he’s looking at you.  
“If you’re worried, don’t be.” You murmur. “He’s not a threat to you if that’s what you think. He’s not going to steal me away or anything. I’ve learned my lesson already from dating someone like him.” Loki snorts.  
“If you’re trying to comfort me, you’re failing quiet miserably.” His words and tone are harsh. For a second, you feel a flash of hurt. You don’t know what exactly you did to deserve such a treatment. However, you’re able to push your feelings to the side. You’d probably have the same reaction if you were in his place. You reach out and place your hand gently on top of his, prepared for him to pull his hand away at any second. Surprisingly, he doesn’t. Instead, he gives you a strange, unreadable expression. You’re silent, trying to find the words to express how you feel.  
“I… You know me. You don’t need to be the God of Lies to know when I’m lying. I have a shitty poker face, and you’ve made fun of how easy it is to see my tells more than once. But I want you to use whatever it is you do to confirm if I’m lying or not.” You take a deep breath. “I will always chose you over anyone else. I know that’s kind of soon to say, but I mean it. Even if we were just friends, I would chose you.” You close your eyes, trying to ward off sudden tears. Your outpouring of feelings surprised even you. You clear your throat, trying to distract yourself. “Now tell me I’m wrong.”  
Loki is silent, far longer than you want him to be. He seems to be torn, as if he knows the truth but wants to lie to himself.  
“You were not lying to me.” He eventually concedes. It almost seems to pain him to say that, and you notice that he seems to be on the verge of tears himself. Perhaps he wasn’t used to people saying something like that and meaning it. You lean forward, giving him plenty of time to move away if he wishes to. When he doesn’t, you place a kiss on his forehead. He flinches at the contact, and you want to cry. He’s clearly not used to genuine affection. You slide onto the bar stool beside him and wrap your arms around him, once again giving him plenty of time to pull away. He stiffens, and you fear you’ve gone too far. You don’t want to drive him off too soon.  
Your fears prove to be unfounded. After a moment’s hesitation, he leans into you, burying his face in the crook of your shoulder. You feel him violently moving in your arms before you feel his tears. It doesn’t take too long for his body to be wracked with intense, shuddering sobs. In response, you tighten your hold on him and begin to whisper gentle words and promises, meaning every single thing you say.


	6. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been churning this out at such a rapid rate, I bet I won't be able to write anything at any minute lmao  
> I left the kink discussion kinda vague so you can fill in the blanks yourself. I'll be bringing in others as they become relevant
> 
> Link to the checklist: https://www.scribd.com/document/163631556/BDSM-Checklist

After several minutes of Loki sobbing into your shoulder, you manage to usher him over to the sofa so the two of you can be more comfortable. He seems hesitant to untwine himself from you, but you manage to get him to it with minimal discomfort on his part. He doesn’t stop crying while you walk over to the piece of furniture, although it slows some and becomes less intense. Once the two of you are folded onto the couch, he resumes his earlier position of having his head buried into your shoulder. His fingers come up to grip the fabric of your shirt, curling tightly into it. You whisper assurances to him, rubbing his back. One hand comes up to his head, and you gently stroke his hair. It doesn’t take long for your shirt to be soaked because of the tears.  
The two of you stay in that position for a while. Eventually, Loki’s full-body sobs turn into calmer tears and then sniffles. You hold him throughout it. He keeps his head where it is for a while. When he lifts his head, you see the tear tracks on his face. Hesitantly, you reach out and wipe them off with the pad of your thumb. He flinches, as if you’d burned him. You frown.  
“Don’t.” His voice is soft, but it still has a tinge of danger to it. “I don’t want your pity.”  
“It’s not pity.” You tell him, trying to get the rest. He grabs your wrist, eyes blazing. It’s an odd contrast to how red they are from his crying. “I’ll stop if you want me to, but I’m not doing this out of pity.”  
“Then why?” He snaps. “Don’t tell me it’s because you care.” You’re tempted to remain silent since he told you not to say the exact reason you were doing this, but you know better. If you didn’t respond, he’d become more angry, and that would make the situation worse.  
“What makes you think I don’t care?” You opt to ask. You keep your voice gentle.  
“Because no one ever has!” The intensity his voice reaches makes you want to flinch. You steel yourself. Any sort of shying away from him would most likely make things worse.  
“I do care. I care a lot.” You run your tongue along your lower teeth as you think of the right words. “Just because people haven’t cared in the past doesn’t mean they don’t care now. Or won’t care ever.” Loki snorts derisively at your words. Defensiveness surges through you. “I mean it, Loki! I honestly care about you! I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t. I would have done bare minimum to make sure you were alright.” He narrows his eyes.  
“You are aware you gain nothing from this? I am a God, not some mortal you can trick into doing what you will because you act as if you have my best interests at heart.”  
“I don’t want anything from you. It’s actually the opposite.” He laughs, sharp and derisive.  
“And what could you have that possibly interests me?” Loki places his elbow on his knee and leans his chin onto his hand. His tone is bordering on mocking. Silently, you thank yourself for being stubborn for once in your life. This was the sort of situation where it would be all too easy to let your resolve crumble. Still, you were wary. His words had hurt you, far more than you wanted to admit. You mentally made a note to yourself to talk with him about this later. Slowly, you slide down off the couch and onto the floor. He quirks an eyebrow at you but doesn’t say anything. You arrange yourself so you’re kneeling by his legs.  
“Me. My loyalty. Whatever you want.” You watch his face carefully. You’re not sure what you’re looking for exactly, but you’ll know it when you see it. His expression shifts. For a second, it seems like he’s surprised, but you can’t be entirely sure. His face eventually settles on something akin to curiosity.  
“Oh? You’ve piqued my interest.” He leans towards you. “I’m sure you don’t truly mean whatever I wish.”  
“I do.” You lift your chin up, tossing your head back the smallest bit. You look Loki dead in the eye. “I want… I think…” You pause, rubbing your face with your hands. This was not going the way you expected. You look down at the floor, looking for the will to say what you meant. “You deserve to be worshipped, and I want to… I want to do that. I want to do that for you.”  
You expected silence. You expected to potentially be turned away or be mocked. You go ahead and prepare yourself for the inevitable. You shouldn’t have said that when he was in such a mood. He very well might turn the words back around on you.  
Instead, you hear a sharp intake of breathe from above you. Cool fingers slide down to your chin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Slowly, he lifts your chin with two of them. He spends a moment looking at you, expression unreadable. You realize he’s trying to determine whether or not you meant what you said.  
“Are you sure you will not come to regret that?” His tongue flicks briefly over his lips. “I can be a cruel God if I wish to be.”  
“Aren’t we all capable of cruelty?” Your heart beats fast, quickly turning into a pounding. You hope he doesn’t notice, but you’re sure he will.  
“You’re avoiding the question.” He pauses, his expression softening. “I have no wish to intentionally be cruel or cause you pain. I fear I may not be able to spare you from those. That is the downside of being… involved with a monster.”  
“I don’t think you’re a monster. Can you be a little shit sometimes? Yeah. But that doesn’t make you a monster.” Loki snorts when you call him a little shit. Relief floods through you; he must be in a better mood if he didn’t snap at you right away for calling him that.  
“As for the pain part?” You quirk an eyebrow at him. “In the words of a famous movie, ‘Life is pain, your Highness. Anyone who tells you otherwise is trying to sell you something’.” Loki lets out an actual laugh at that. The peal of laughter makes you smile; you don’t think you’d ever heard him laugh in this way. You’d heard almost every other version of his laugh, but not one so mirthful and without mockery. It was a pleasant sound. You resolve to make him do it again. He motions for you to come back up onto the sofa with him, a pleased smile on his face. You do so without hesitation. He does the come-hither motion again, and you blink. What exactly did he want? His intentions become clear when he pats his lap. At first, you balk. The idea of doing that in a public place makes you hesitate, until you remember you’ve done much worse in an even more public area. You slide across the couch and carefully arrange yourself on his lap, sitting on his left thigh with your legs draped over his right. Loki wraps his arms around your midriff once you’ve settled yourself.  
“I’m not going to fall.” You tease. He tightens his grip in response.  
“Mortals are so fragile. I’d rather not have you injury yourself from such a short fall.” His tone is playful. You impulsively slap his arm, although you make sure that it’s very gentle. Part of you expects him to be offended, but he laughs instead.  
“Did I hit a nerve?” You grumble a no under your breath. You squirm as if you want to leave, but it’s clear you’re mainly doing it for theatrics. He tightens his grip on you once again.  
“I would normally advise against doing that,” He murmurs in your ear. “But I don’t think either of us particularly mind.” You laugh at that.  
“I think you mind less than I do.” You retort with a smirk.  
“How can I mind?” Loki moves one hand so he can stroke your hair. He runs his fingers through it, and you realize he’s using his fingers to comb through the strands. You scrunch your face up in confusion. While you appreciate the small gesture immensely, it almost seems domestic. He pauses his ministrations when he sees your expression, looking at you.  
“I don’t mind.” You quickly clarify. “I’m just… surprised.”  
“Just because I cultivate a mischievous reputation doesn’t mean I’m not capable of being caring.” He resumes his earlier actions. Despite yourself, you lean into him.  
“I really appreciate it.” You mumble into his shoulder. He doesn’t respond. The two of you stay there for a little while. It doesn’t take too long before you begin blinking, trying to stave off sleep. Loki stops when he sees you’re beginning to doze, and you grumble. You look up at him and frown.  
“We have a lot of things we need to discuss.” He informs you. “Including what you said earlier today.” Oh. Yeah. Heat rises to your cheeks. You hadn’t really considered how big of a bombshell that was at the time. You’d been more focused on trying to make sure he knew that someone cared for him.  
“I guess we do.” You move to extricate yourself from him. “Especially since, you know…” You gesture vaguely. “Power dynamics and all that.”  
“And all that.” Loki repeats dryly.  
“Hey, I thought up a solution for that!” You chirp. Loki tilts his head, eyes narrowing.  
“Oh? Do tell.”  
“We bring in Thor as the power imbalance check.” You hold up your hand before Loki can respond. “I know, I know. You probably don’t want him to be involved. But it makes the most sense. He knows you the best out of anyone, so he’ll be able to judge when something seems screwy. He’s also one of the few people that’s not biased against you. I don’t know if he’ll get it, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be as bad as some of the others.” The last sentence leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. Tony’s reaction to your confession was fresh in your memory. It wasn’t so much that Tony had been the one to react that way that bothered you, but rather the knowledge that people reacted that way.  
Loki has a semi-displeased expression on his face. “I suppose.” He eventually concedes, although he doesn’t sound very happy about it. “It certainly would be better than others. I would like some time to think over it.”  
“Yeah, of course! It was just a thought.” You slowly stand up, stretching once you’re all the way upright. “We also probably need to go over a checklist.”  
“A checklist?” Loki quirks an eyebrow.  
“Yeah. One that covers what we’re okay with, what we’re not, what we might want to try, things we’ve done before.”  
“ I see.” The Trickster stands up as well. “Will my brother need to be present for this, or is this something we can keep private?”  
“Private, I guess? I don’t see why we’d need him.” You shrug. “I really only imagined we’d need him if there was a conflict we were having or something like that.” Loki watches you with an unreadable expression.  
“One day, I would like to know why you’re so concerned with these safeguards. You do not have to tell me right now, but I would like to be aware.” Oh. Well, that wasn’t exactly what you expected him to say.  
“I’ll tell you one day.” You promise him. “I’m not ready to today, but I’ll tell you.”  
“I will hold you to that.” He begins heading towards the door. “I assume you’d like to go over that checklist as soon as possible? I know I would.”  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” You ask as you follow him to the door.  
“Because I would like to be able to have my way with you sooner rather than later.” Heat surges through you at that. Loki looks at you from over his shoulder. A mischievous grin spreads across his face. “Did you not think I’d already have plans for you?”  
“Is that why you didn’t want Thor in on this? So you can tempt me while we go over this? Maybe even enact some of your plans directly after?” He laughs at that, and you can’t help the smile that sneaks onto your face. You won’t deny how appealing the idea is.  
“I had planned on merely tempting you and then making you wait.” He purrs. You can’t help noticing the fact he’s swaying his hips. You let out a long-suffering groan. Of course he would.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It didn’t take too long for you to find a good checklist to go over. You drum your fingers against the printer as you wait for the two copies. You’d commandeered a meeting room for this. Loki hadn’t really seen the point, but you pointed out that it’d be interesting to see if anyone thought this was just a business meeting. You had told him that you thought Steve would totally think it was. Loki had merely sighed in response and settled himself in one of the chairs.  
Once the copies are printed, you hand one to Loki, along with a pencil. The room is silent as the two of you go over the checklist, except for the occasional scribbling noise. It’s a fairly comprehensive list, so it takes you longer than it thought. You looked up to Loki when you were done with the second page and found that he was staring at you. The papers are spread out beside him, clearly filled out already. You huff.  
“I know what I like.” He offers. “I’ve had centuries to figure it out.” You grumble under your breath and continue to fill it out. When you’re done, you hand yours to him. He gives you his in response. The room is once again silent as you go over what the other said. You’re not too surprised by his choice for the most part. The one thing that you didn’t expect is how many seemed to be on the more submissive side.  
“I’m surprised,” Loki is the first to break the silence. “I would have expected you to have done boot worship.” He gives you a grin that makes you heart stutter briefly. “We’ll have to remedy that.” The idea makes heat begin to coil in your core. You bite down on the inside of your lip, and he chuckles.  
“We will definitely be doing that.” His grin has more teeth in it now. You decide that you’d like to change the subject and bring up one that you found interesting. It takes longer than you thought to go through everything, although you’re not sure why you’re surprised. You should have known. Loki had promised to tempt you, and he kept his word. Besides, it was a rather long list. By the end of it, you’re a squirming mess with plenty of rather delicious ideas running through your head. Loki doesn’t seem to be fairing any better, although you don’t know if it’s because of his own ideas or the ones you provided him.  
“I guess we’re done.” You stand up as you speak. You pause for a second, hesitant to suggest what you’d been thinking. “Well, I mean, we do have a couple ways we can go forward now.” He tilts his head slightly to the side, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “I figure that we can either let this sit and then come back to it in a couple weeks. We could also go ahead and, you know, fuck.” You silently hope he understands that you want to do the second option. Loki leans back in his chair, clasping his hands together.  
“I am inclined towards the latter.” He holds up a slender finger. “With one condition.” A feral expression makes its way onto his face. “I want to watch you masturbate first.”  
Oh.


	7. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, both Tony and the reader are massive fucking dicks to each other in this chapter. Like, MASSIVE dicks.

The pre-existing coil of heat in your belly tightens. You weren’t opposed to the idea of masturbating in front of him. It was more the idea of doing something that was so personal in front of him, although you figure that is part of the point. Your tongue peaks out from between your lips to wet them. The longer you think about it, the more appealing the idea became.  
“Yeah, I’d be okay with that.” You manage. Loki looks incredibly pleased with himself as he leans back in his chair again. A sudden thought occurs to you.  
“I do want one thing in exchange.” He quirks an eyebrow in response.  
“That would be?” It takes you a moment to find the right words.  
“I want you to sit in a chair and just watch, so I can watch you at the same time.” He lets out an amused noise at that.  
“You assumed I wouldn’t?” A playful grin slid onto his face. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson in self-confidence if you think that such a delicious sight wouldn’t cause such a reaction.” You swallow back a groan, not wanting to give him more leverage than he already had. Not that it mattered too much at this point.  
“Funny, I was thinking of doing the same thing to you.” You give him your best confident grin. “You need it more than I do.”  
“And what makes you think I’d let you?” He challenges.   
“I can be quite persuasive.” You cross your arms over your chest, a smirk playing around the corners of your lips. The door to the conference room swings open suddenly, clattering loudly against the glass panels encasing the room. It slams shut with an authoritative bang. You jump despite yourself. Once you’ve collected yourself, you turn to see who it was. Getting a visual proved moot, though, because Thor began speaking before you finished turning.  
“I may have made things worse.” He confesses, running a hand through his hair. “You may wish to talk to Stark yourself.”  
“What did you do?” You and Loki ask in sync. Your tone held panic and alarm while Loki’s was merely exasperated. Thor crosses his arms defensively.  
“I challenged Stark, but he did not accept. Rather, he wished me to relay that if you ‘have a problem with him, you should do your dirty work yourself.’ He then proceeded to insult not only my brother and I’s integrity but yours as well.” The God has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. You groan. Of course that was Tony’s reaction. You should have known that would happen.  
“I don’t know what I expected.” You resist the urge to rub your temples. Loki has an unreadable expression on his face. Something in your gut tells you he’s plotting something rather dastardly.   
“He does have a valid point.” Thor points out. “In my haste to defend a lady, I forgot that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself.” You give him a lopsided grin.  
“It’s okay. I appreciate the thought.” You begin to move past him. “And he is right. I shouldn’t have asked you to get involved when it’s my problem.”  
“Considering the two of you are not the only party involved, it is not just your problem.” Loki finally breaks his silence. His eyes are blazing with barely-contained fury like they were during the initial conversation. You can’t help the surge of happiness that floods through you. Not a lot of people bothered to defend you, so it felt nice to finally have someone who was willing to do so. You shake your head almost imperceptibly. It wouldn’t do to get lost in your thoughts.  
“Don’t get me wrong, it really does mean a lot to me. But I’m used to fighting my own battles.” You let out a humorless laugh. “It’s not something that’s new to me at all.” Loki frowns at that, although he doesn’t say anything else. Thor reaches out a hesitant hand and places it on your shoulder.  
“If you do wish for help in any battle, know that I will be of service.” He rumbles. You can’t help cracking a grin.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” You turn back towards the door. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go talk to Tony.”  
You figure the best place to look for Tony would be his lab. He seemed like the sort of person who would throw themselves into some sort of complicated project when upset. You could ask JARVIS to tell you where Tony is, but something tells you that he probably told JARVIS to keep it from you. As you traipse towards his lab, you try and come up with what to say. Thankfully it’s several floors down, so you have plenty of time to think about it. Just to be safe, you take the stairs. You need all the time you can get to find the right words.   
Despite your best efforts, you get to Tony’s lab sooner than you wanted. You can see Tony through the surrounding glass. He’s clearly tuned out and working on something like you expected him to be. You open the door and stand in the doorway for a second, trying to figure out what it is. You can’t really get a good look at it from your angle. Not that it matters. You just wanted another thing to do to delay the inevitable. You draw in a deep breath. Might as well bite the bullet. You hesitantly knock on the doorframe. Tony nearly jumps at the noise. He turns his head, prepared to say some witty retort. It dies on his lips. Instead, he glares at you before returning to his work.  
The two of you are silent for a long period. You hope he breaks first, but it becomes clear that he is intent on ignoring you.  
“Can I come in?” You eventually settle on asking.  
“Surprised you didn’t bring someone with you, since you clearly like involving everyone in my personal affairs.” He sniffs. His tone makes it very clear that he’s out for blood and will use anything and everything to hurt you. “But, sure, yeah, come on in. Bother me.” You hesitantly step forward.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I should have told Thor that I could handle it myself.” You offer. Tony snorts.  
“And that’s supposed to make me feel better? All that tells me is you didn’t mind setting Point Break on me.” He starts to turn the wrench he’s working with more violently. It takes all of your willpower to resist the urge to sigh and run your hands through your hair.  
“It was his idea, not mine!” You snap. “Besides, you should consider yourself lucky. I talked Loki out of doing anything to you.”  
“Surprised you didn’t. You seem like the sort to get your boy toy to fight for you.” You have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from growling. Normally you’d have more patience with him, but a nasty part of your subconscious had kicked in. A bad taste rose to your mouth as you remembered all the times that you’d let your ex belittle you like this. You started rubbing your temples in an attempt to distract yourself. Even if Tony could be a Grade A asshole, and was being one right now, it didn’t mean that he was them.  
“First,” You spit from between gritted teeth, “He’s not my boy toy. Second, it’s not like you’re entirely innocent in this. Stop playing the victim. It doesn’t suit you.” As soon as the words are out of your mouth, you regret them. You’d pretty much ensured that this wasn’t going to be a civil discussion. Tony looks back at you. He is very clearly pissed, but something else is lurking in his expression. For a second, it looks like sadness.  
“I’m sorry.” You blurt out before he has a chance to speak. “I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“No, no. By all means, say what you really feel.” Tony sets down his wrench. “It’ll give me the perfect chance to keep playing the victim.” He pauses for a moment, as if a sudden thought occurred to him. “Also, you know that Loki probably only thinks of you as a fuck toy? You said he’s not your boy toy like you think you two have a genuine relationship, but this is Loki we’re talking about. You’re just some entertainment before something better comes along.” Your eyes narrow in response. You don’t want to admit it, but his words sting. An overwhelming urge to just beat the ever-living shit out of Tony surges through you. You clench your hands into fists and try to steady your breathing. You reassured yourself with the thought that just because he wasn’t going to pay at the moment didn’t mean he wouldn’t in the long run.  
“I know, and I don’t care.” You’re surprised with the truth of those words. You didn’t want to think that way, but some part of you very much did. You crossed your arms to distract yourself. “And what does it matter to you? You think you could give me some sort of relationship? You think that you’d be enough for me?” You laugh, nasty and derisive. You might as well let the gloves come off. Tony wasn’t pulling any punches, so you had no qualms doing the same.  
“You know what, maybe I do.” His admission surprises you. “I know I could treat you a hell of a lot better than Reindeer Games. I’m at least the same species as you are, so that should give me some sort of advantage.” He runs his hands through his hair. Some grease gets onto his forehead as he does it. You don’t know what to say. You hadn’t imagined that the conversation would go this way. Part of you wants to lash out at him more, make sure he knows he has fucked up in a major way. The other part of you feels a sudden sadness. You had clearly already hurt him quite a bit and didn’t want to do so anymore.   
‘I’m not a mind-reader, Tony.” You finally settle on that. “I had no way of knowing that you genuinely liked me!”  
“What, was my constant flirting not enough for you?” An undertone of anger lingers in his words, but it’s clear he’s trying to make a joke. You want to roll your eyes. Of course he’d want to try to distract from the seriousness with jokes and quips.  
“Tony, I’m oblivious as all hell.” You point out. “And you flirt with everyone, so it’s not like it stood out as special treatment.” He opens his mouth as if he wants to argue but ends up nodding. You finally let out that sigh you’d been holding in.  
“Look, I’m sorry about setting Thor on you. I should have stopped him. And I’m sorry for lashing out at you. That was a douche move of me.” It’s your turn to run your hand through your hair. “I just… I’ve had too many people think they’re entitled to me and pull the kind of shit you do, and I got… I got scared, alright? I logically know you wouldn’t hurt me, but tell that to my emotions.”  
“You think I’d hurt you?” His brow furrow, lips becoming a thin line. “After everything, you think I’d hurt you?”  
“Did you not hear a word of what I just said? I panicked, alright? Is that what you want to hear?” Your outburst surprises even you, and you realize that you’re on the verge of hysterical laughter. “I panicked.” Your voice softens. “It’s literally nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I’ve got a lot of unresolved issues, and well, you kinda triggered one of them.”  
“And how was I supposed to know that?” He crosses his arms over his chest.  
“You weren’t, and I should have said something.” You feel the beginnings of a headache building. “And I’m sorry.”  
“Well, apology not accepted.” You don’t know why you’re surprised by this. He picks up his wrench again and waves it in your direction. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to accept it.” He turns back to his work, clearly done with the conversation. You decide not to push it. He doesn’t have to accept anything, and, if you were being honest, it was kind of a shitty apology. Instead, you elect to silently slink out of the lab. You take the back way to your room, not wanting anyone to see you. You made sure your head was held high and stayed that way until you got back to your room. Once you’re inside, you practically collapse into a weeping heaping on the floor. No one would see you cry here.  
Or, that’s what you thought. You had just collapsed when you feel the air change, just enough to indicate someone else was in the room with you. You instantly force yourself to stop crying, although you don’t look up. The clack of boots rings throughout the room. You see the shoes come to a stop right outside of your periphery. Familiar, long, slender fingers come to your chin and lift your head up so you’re looking at Loki.  
“It would seem we need to talk.” He murmurs. “Both about what to do with Stark and the conversation the two of you had.”


	8. Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally have actual smut

You offer Loki a small smile, one that doesn’t reach your eyes. It’s obvious that you’re incredibly upset, but you can’t help reverting to the old habit of hiding when you’re sad.  
“There’s nothing to do about Stark.” You try to sound cool and casual, throwing in a shrug for extra effect. “Yeah, he was a dick to me, but I was a dick to him, so I figure we’re even. Besides, I’m not looking to burn that bridge more. And what do we need to talk about? I don’t think any of it really changed whatever we are.” Loki makes a displeased noise at you. He lets go of your chin and holds out his hand. You hesitantly grasp it, and he helps you upright. As he ushers you towards your couch, you can’t help the laugh that escapes you. Less than 12 hours ago, you were comforting a crying Loki. Now he’s returning the favor. He lifts an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face.  
“I know it’s not that funny, but this has got to be the quickest you’ve ever been able to repay a favor.” You manage in between gross, snotty laughs. He sighs at that, although he does seem slightly amused.  
“I suppose there is a certain humor to this.” Loki gently places you on the couch. He follows suit, sitting cross-legged in the space beside you. He slowly reaches out and wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer after a beat. You belatedly realize he was trying to give you plenty of time to pull away if you felt uncomfortable. You reach one of your own hands up to his arm and squeeze softly, leaning into his touch as you do. He pulls you closer in response. The two of you are entwined so that you’re half laying on top of the reclining God, head resting just below his chest.  
You try to stave off another bout of crying. Being comforted when you were sad always made you cry harder. Your efforts are in vain. It doesn’t take too long for you to start sobbing, turning your head so you can muffle them in Loki’s shoulder. He strokes your hair in response. At this point, you’re beyond coherent thoughts and words. You sob and sob and sob. Loki is surprisingly patient throughout this, although you can tell he does get antsy after a little bit. Eventually, after Lord knows how long, you get to the point where you can manage to speak.  
“Thanks.” You mumble, lifting your head up. You disentangle yourself from him. You needed to get a tissue so you could clean up your red, tear-stained, snotty face. He lets you go without a word. You stumble over to one of your cabinets and pull out a box of tissues from a drawer.  
“The more Stark antagonizes you, the harder it becomes for me to not teach him a lesson.” Loki’s tone is dry, but you know malicious intentions lurk under them. You let out a muffled sigh.  
“I figure. But that would just make things worse.” You feel another flood of tears coming on and try your best to stop them. “I mean, since he reacted that bad to Thor talking to him, can you imagine how much worse it would be if you got involved?” The God makes a noise. You interpret it to be one of disgruntled agreement. You manage to get your emotions somewhat under control by concentrating on wiping your face until you feel more presentable. Well, as presentable as you can feel given your puffy face and red eyes. In the silence, you can feel Loki studying you. It makes you all the more self-conscious, and you clear your throat out of habit.  
“I hope you are aware that Stark is wrong.” His voice is so soft that you almost didn’t hear him. “I would have thought that you knew better.” You turn to face him.  
“What was he wrong about?” You blink. A slight frown makes its way onto your face. Your companion is silent for a second, and you wonder if he’s having trouble finding the right words. Maybe he just didn’t want to say what was on his mind. You’re just about to prod him for more when he finally speaks again.  
“I do not view you, as he so crudely put it, a ‘fuck toy’. Nor do I only view you as a form of entertainment.” Again, he speaks so softly that you’re tempted to ask him to speak up. He sounds as if he’s confessing something. You don’t know what to say. He looks up at you, and his expression is one of complete and utter honesty. “I have found in the past that the people I truly care about have a tendency to let me down.” He makes a noise from deep within his chest that sounds incredibly self-deprecating. “You… You have not let me down, and you have gone out of your way to make sure that I do not feel like the monster I am. I have spent my whole life being on edge and preempting plans to take advantage of me. For once in my life, I feel…” He stops there, making a face. He pinches his lips together, and you can tell he’s running his lower teeth over his upper lip. “Safe.”  
Well. You weren’t exactly expecting that. Your first reaction is to laugh, make some sort of self-deprecating joke. You can’t, though. His words and emotions are too raw and genuine for you to see them as anything other than what they were: the truth.  
“I… That means a lot to me. You have no idea.” You manage. “I want you to feel safe. You deserve that at the very least.” Truth be told, you thought that he deserved much more than you could give.  
“I merely wish to have you see yourself how I see you.” He offers you a slim smile. “It seems I have not been doing that as well as I would have liked if you believed what that pompous, arrogant-“ He pauses before saying something in a language that you don’t understand. Not that you need to. You’re pretty sure you can tell the general idea of what he was saying just from the context. You crack a grin. It has to be very colorful and descriptive.  
“I don’t know what you just said, but I hope it was something like ‘shitass’ or ‘semen cheeks’. Or worse.” He laughs at that. The noise has a dark undertone to it.  
“Or worse is the answer.” He looks so smug and proud of himself. Your grin becomes wider, and you can’t help the small giggle that escapes you. Your reaction makes his smug expression turn even more pleased. You instinctively cover your mouth with your hand so he doesn’t see how big your smile hasn’t gotten. Loki slowly stands up and makes his way towards you. When he reaches you, he puts the back of his hand on your right cheek.  
“May I make a request?” He murmurs. You raise an eyebrow.  
“Depends on what it is.” You can’t help the tinge of wariness that makes its way into your voice.  
“Nothing too untoward.” He grins, making your stomach do a little flip-flop.  
“So, somewhat untoward?” He tilts his head back and laughs at that.  
“Somewhat. I wish to show you how I see you.”  
“Through magic?” You hazard to guess. He shakes his head.  
“Clever guess, but no. I am thinking a way you mortals tend to understand better.” You blink, not understanding. How exactly did one get through to someone like you? You could tell them, but you know you don’t believe it whe-  
Oh.  
Of course.  
“I thought you wanted to watch me masturbate before we had sex.” You pointed out. Loki rolls his eyes in response.  
“You are assuming I had planned on deviating from my original idea.” He strokes your cheek with the back of his fingers. “I can both praise you and watch you at the same time.” You feel the familiar tension beginning to stir in you. The idea was incredibly appealing. Unbidden, an image of you writhing in your bed, fingers clutching the sheets while Loki watches and strokes himself while uttering praises. A blush makes its way onto your face. The God chuckles.  
“So forward and yet so shy.” He practically purrs. Your cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, and his expression shifts toward feral. “You seem to enjoy being a contradiction.” You wrinkle your nose at that.  
“Nah, it’s more I’m uncomfortable in my own skin.” You try to make your tone light, not wanting him to see the truth behind your words. The look on his face loses all of its intensity, and his lips curve into a displeased frown.  
“That will be another thing I will have to remedy.” If you hadn’t been paying attention, you would have missed the hint of sadness in his tone. He moves his hand from your cheek in order to tuck a stray strand of your hair behind your ear. It’s a small gesture, but it strikes you as very intimate. “Of all the mortals I have met, you have the most right to be confident about yourself.” That causes another blush to rise to your cheeks, although it’s for an entirely different reason. You’ve never really known how to deal with being praised. Your instinctual response of making some sort of joke or just denying the compliment makes itself known. Had it been anyone else, you’re sure you would have found some way to shake it off. However, you find that you can’t. It’s so clear that he means it you can’t deny it.  
“Thank you.” You mumble. He makes a small noise in response, reaching down to take a hold of your hand.  
“I believe I have a promise to make good on?” He asks, although you know it’s not so much a question as a declaration. You grin.  
“Yeah, I guess you do.” You tease. “Let me just lead the way.”


	9. First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is just pure smut I hope y'all are happy
> 
> Also, I've been toying around with an idea for little separate ficlets to go with this story? Most of them would be smutty. What do y'all think?

You lead him to your bedroom, making sure to close the door after him. Thankfully you’d decided to clean up the other day, so your room wasn’t a mess. You look around for a chair. One sits by the writing desk you have. You spin it around and look for the best place to put it. Loki makes his way to the center of your room and stands, hands clasped behind his back. He seems to be taking in his surroundings, making mental notes of everything from the decorations to the color scheme. Once you find the perfect spot, you slid the chair into it. You do another once over to make sure that everything is in place. Your guest has moved over to one of your desk to examine the picture collection. He runs a finger over one of the frames, brows furrowing. The particular one he’s looking at is a picture of you with some of your college friends at the beach.  
“Beach week.” You offer as a way of explanation. “That was the first time I went, and it was my favorite. I’d just joined that group, and I just remember how much I felt comfortable and at home with these people.” He hums. You point to the picture beside it. “That’s from semi-formal. I went with my best friend because I didn’t want to deal with an actual date. We ended up dating anyway, though, so it was a date but not a date? And that one right beside it is my parents. It’s the only picture we have of the three of us. My parents don’t like having their photo taken.” His attention shifts to the last one.  
“Are you close with them?” You blink, a confused frown making its way onto your face. You hadn’t expected him to ask about them.  
“Yeah, I am. Going away helped a lot, ironically. Although I guess that’s natural.” You cross your arms, leaning against the bookshelf by you. “I try to keep in contact with them every day because they worry about me.” You stop for a second before letting out a small laugh. “If this becomes a thing, you know you’ll have to meet them. Come over for dinner and all that. My mom will love to have the company, and I know you and my Dad will get along.” Loki makes a noise and gently pushes all of the photos so they’re face-down on the desk. For a second, you’re confused and want to take offense to the gesture. It doesn’t take too long for you to realize why he did it, though.  
“Think it’d be creepy to have them staring during this?” You can’t help your teasing tone. He huffs. You take that as a yes. You’re getting kind of impatient; a girl could only wait so long. You go over to your vanity and begin pulling things out of a drawer. He follows you.  
“You don’t mind if I use toys, do you?” You keep your tone light and teasing. He purses his lips as he considers. While he ponders the question, you pull out what you intend to use. You lay a set of nipple clamps, a bullet vibrator, a rabbit vibrator, and a dildo on the top of the vanity. Beside it, you place a bottle of lube and another small jar of liquid labelled clit sensitizer. “You can pick if you want.” You offer. That seems to sweeten the deal for him. He examines each one, eventually settling on the nipple clamps and bullet vibrator.  
“I wish to see you finger yourself.” He rasps by way of explanation. You can’t help your sharp intake of breath.  
“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” You murmur in response. You put the rabbit vibrator, dildo, and lube back into the drawer since you clearly wouldn’t need them. After placing your items down onto the bed, you kick your shoes off and settle yourself on the bed. A sudden way of nervousness hits you, but you try to ignore it. The fear of being judged or not being enough surged to the front of your mind. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when Loki places a hand on your shoulder.  
“If you do not wish to proceed at this moment…” You shake your head vigorously. Just because you had second thoughts and hang-ups didn’t mean you didn’t want to go through with it.  
“I’m good. I’ve just… I’ve never done this in front of someone before we’ve slept together.” You admit, looking down at your feet. He frowns in response. Luckily you can tell it’s not directed at you.  
“Shame.” He finally speaks. “They clearly have never learned how to properly take care of a partner. And they clearly do not know what they were missing out on.” A wave of gratitude washes over you, and you lift your head up to give a grin. His words assured you.  
“I’m ready.” You tell him, flopping back onto the bed and arrange yourself. Loki makes his way over to the chair, settling himself gracefully into it. You wriggle to get more comfortable. Pausing, you take a moment to breathe in through your nose. You were ready.  
You starts by running the fingers of your left hand over your jawbone, index finger dropping down under it. You repeat the motion on the other side, letting yourself go farther back to under your ear and dipping further down your neck. Next, you brush the back of your hand over your neck. The familiar spark began to build in your core. Without thinking about it, you turned your hand so you can put your thumb on one side of your neck and the rest of your fingers on the other side. The temptation to gently squeeze comes to the front of your mind, and you do so. You hear Loki’s sharp intake of breath, which encourages you to tighten your grip.  
“Gorgeous.” He murmurs. “I had hoped you enjoyed that. I cannot wait to feel your pulse under my fingers.” He chuckles. “I would love to leave bruises in the shape of my hands to let everyone know that only I have the pleasure of seeing you like this. With your permission, of course.” Your toes curl ever-so slightly, and you can feel your heart pick up speed at his words. Your grip tightens once again, and you bring your other hand to run across your lips. The soft slide of your hand creates a barely audible noise. Despite yourself, you can feel your core has already begun to pulse lightly. While keeping your grip on your neck, you take your right hand and squeeze your right breast. It doesn’t take long for it to turn into gentle kneading. You can hear the rustle of clothing as Loki leans forward, the intensity of his gaze making you want to melt. To your surprise, you linger there, brushing your thumb over the part of your breast exposed by your v-cut shirt. Apparently having an audience turned you into a tease. You release your grip on your neck to run the back of that hand across the other breast.  
Loki makes a noise from deep within his chest that makes you look at him. If you hadn’t already been getting wet, you sure were now. He looks like he wants to devour you.  
“You should be careful teasing me.” He warns. “I have no trouble returning the favor, and I am far more patient than you.” The idea makes you pulse again, and you let out a little noise. His eyes darken, and his expression becomes predatory.  
“Does the idea of me taking my sweet time with you appeal to you?” He purrs. “I am more than willing to accommodate. I would love to spend hours making you whimper and moan for me, making you writhe. I would have you begging for release and deny you until I saw fit.” Fuck. You throw your head back onto the pillow behind you, moaning in response. Your shirt suddenly seems like too much fabric, so you pull it over your head without preamble. His eyes glitter. You want to squeeze your breasts to tease him more if he’s going to respond like that, but you decide against it. You already feel impatient. You bring your fingers to the cup of your bra, ready to tug it down, when he commands you to stop.  
“Don’t stop teasing yourself on my account.” He tells you. “I wish to see how wet your own touch makes you.” Your hands start to shake, and you want to whine. However, you do as he said and squeeze yourself through the fabric of your bra. Your legs shift outward. It’s a testament to how turned on you are already that the slide of the fabric along your bare calves and the majority of your thighs sends sparks through you. You can’t wait any longer, so you yank the cup of your bra down, bringing the thumb and index finger of your other hand to your mouth. You wet them with your own saliva before bringing them to your nipple. You roll the bud between your fingers, quickly abandoning that in favor of pinching. You hiss in pleasure as your guest lets out an obscene noise. The rustle of fabric makes you look to him. He’s palming himself through his leather pants, and your breathing starts to shallow. You can tell you’ll have to warm yourself up more if you ever wish to take all of him. Your bra and pants feel too constricting, so you sit up just enough to undue your bra and lift your hips enough to kick off your pants. Both items are tossed to the side and forgotten.  
You keep on teasing your nipples as you watch Loki. It takes you a moment to realize that the two of you are breathing in sync, drawing in panting breaths. Eventually, you take your eyes off him in favor of screwing the clamps on to you. The bite of it stings at first, so you adjust until you’ve found a more comfortable tightness.  
“Tell me,” Loki rasps, “How much does having your nipples played with do for you? I can see you’re soaking through your panties now, but I want to hear it in your words.” You practically keen at that.  
“A lot.” You respond, bringing both hands down to the inside of each thigh. Your hips jerk up involuntarily. “Fuck, a shit ton. I can, nggh fuck, I can get off just from having them played with alone.” Your hands travel to your still clothed core and begin to rub.  
“Oh?” It’s clear he’s trying to stay cool and calm and collected, but his voice is too ragged. You can hear him undo the fastenings of his pants, and you tilt your head back. What you wouldn’t do to have him besides you or on top of you, touching you.  
“Yeah.” Your voice is barely more than a pant. “Especially when-“ You break off as you push your underwear to the side and run your fingers through the slickness. Loki growls, an honest growl, in response. You try to regain your train of thought. “Fuck, the best is when someone, oh god, someone has one in between their teeth and just, fuck, flicks their tongue over it.” Your hips are rolling of their own accord, seeking friction. You grab a pillow from behind you and set it under your hips. As you move to get the last vestige of your clothing off, you look at him. Your eyes almost roll back into your head. His cock is resting on his still clothed stomach, one hand wrapped around it. God, you wanted him in you so bad, you didn’t care how.  
Your fingers scramble for the vibrator, taking a few tries to get it to turn on. While you do that, you take off the clamps and begin circling your clit with one finger. Once you built up a good rhythm, you pressed the vibrator against you with one hand, resuming the pattern. You use your other hand to begin fingering yourself. In between your own, the vibrator’s, and Loki’s noises, you can hear two other ones. The first is from how wet you are as your fingers scissor inside you. The other, it takes you a moment to realize, is Loki stroking himself. You keep your head back and focus. If you look at him, you know that you’ll be done in earlier than you’d like.  
“Fuck, Loki,” You whimper, head tossed back as far as it’ll go. He lets out another animalistic sound in response.  
“My dear,” He manages, “You look absolutely stunning when you’re like this. When you are needy and wanting, writhing like you are. If I could, I would have you like this every second of every day.” His breath hitches. Your legs are trembling. It’s time. You look up at him. The sight of him stroking his cock at such a fast pace makes you keen and clench around your fingers. You want- you want- you want…  
You go over the edge with almost alarming speed. You hadn’t realized how close you actually had been until that moment. As you ride it out, you hear Loki groaning and his hand speed up. Once you’ve recovered some, you pull your hands out of you with a wet pop. You look back at him. His cock is still hard, dripping pre-come. You lift your fingers to your mouth and lick them clean before motioning him to join you on the bed. He wastes no time practically pouncing on you, his arms caging you in. You shove him gently.  
“On your back.” You tell him, and he rolls off of you to lay on his back beside you. “I want to ride you.” Loki lets out a curse at that. You waste no time straddling him. You line him up with your entrance and are just about to slip him inside you when a thought occurs to you. You grin down at him.  
“You wanted to show me how beautiful I was, right?” You manage. “I want to do the same to you.” On the ceiling behind you, a mirror appears, pointing directly down at the two of you. “I want you to watch yourself while I ride you. I want you to see what I see.” Loki lets out a whine that cuts off into a strangled noise as you slide yourself down onto him. It takes you a minute to adjust to the fullness, but once you do, you start moving. You lean into him, placing your arms on either side of his head and kissing him.  
“Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” You moan against his skin. He growls again and grabs your waist, fingers so tight that you’re sure you’ll have bruises there come morning. He snaps his hips up into yours, and you bite down on the first available spot of skin you see to keep in your noise. Luckily, it’s the column of his neck. His hips stutter for a second, and he moans long and loud before setting an even more punishing pace.  
“If you are going to ride me,” He rasps in between moans and breathes and kisses. “Do it like you mean it.” Well. Who were you to say no? You shift yourself so your mouth is close to his ear.  
“Whatever you want, my King.” You purr. He closes his eyes, making a choked off sound. You dig your fingers into his shoulders, trying to hold on for dear life. Another devious thought occurs to you, and you move to nibble his earlobe before speaking again.  
“You know what I want?” You try to sound as conversational as you can while getting the best fucking of your lifetime. “One day, I want, fuck fuck fuck yeah that’s it, I want to, nggghhh, I want to peg you. I want to, aahhh holy shit, I want to see your back muscle flex and move, and I want to leave all sorts of marks on you. Fuck, what if… Fuck yes do that again, what if I have you on a mirror so you can watch yourself, watch me take control of you.” Whatever response you were expecting wasn’t what you got. He surges forward to claim your lips, and somehow, his pace gets even faster. You can feel him twitching inside you and know he’s going to cum soon. When the two of you pull apart, you grin.  
“Cum in me. Cum in me and maybe I’ll let you eat me out. Eat me out with my cunt full of your cum.” He makes an unidentifiable noise, and you can’t help but respond when you feel him spill into you. The two of you just lay there for a second, both trying to catch your breath. You realize you’ve got the stupidest grin on your face, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Loki’s hands are gentle, in a stark contrast to earlier, when he lifts you from him. You can feel your combined juices seeping out of you. He gives you a devious smile.  
“I believe I was promised I could eat you out after I came in you?”


	10. Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn! There's also plot to balance it out

You can’t help the blush that rises to your cheeks. Him taking you up on that was a surprise. It had been more of a heat of the moment thing. You make a choked off noise as Loki slides down your body, leaving kisses along your torso in his wake. It seemed like this was really going to happen. You bring yourself up to your elbows so you can look at him. You want to request something else, but you weren’t entirely sure if you wanted to follow through with your idea. It had been an appealing thought, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to do it now that the time came. Loki pauses above your hip bones. He looks up at you, quirking an eyebrow.

“You can ask me whatever you wish.” He tells you. “I cannot know if I am fine with it until you ask.” Your cheeks become even redder, and a smirk begins to form on his face. “You continually surprise me with your duality. You blush as if you are hesitant virgin when you request something, yet you have no problem speaking delicious filth into existence when in the heat of the moment. You almost made me blush with your words; I have never heard a lady say such things.” He nips at your hip bone. Your hips jerk in response. “I have to hear more.”

You groan. You want to rub your face, but he’s captivated you with his gaze. You clear your throat and open your mouth. The words just won’t come out. You’re positive your cheeks are as a red as a tomato. You clear your throat again.

“I, this is embarrassing. Fuck. I want to snowball with you.” You resist the urge to cover your face. He blinks in response.

“Snowball?”

“Fuck. Don’t…” You swallow. “When you eat me out, don’t swallow your cum. Hold it, hold it in your mouth and then when you get the chance, pass it off to me by kissing me. And then… Fuck, we’ll swap it back and forth like that until one of us swallows it.” God. You so want to cover your face with your hands. You settle for letting your elbows give out so you can look at the ceiling. He chuckles in response.

“While the idea is appealing, I think I would like to wait for another occasion. If we decide to bring in another, I would love to see the two of you do that with my seed.” Damn. That idea was hotter than your original one. You moan despite yourself. His smirk becomes even more wicked.

“I will keep this in mind.” He promises darkly before returning to his ministrations. He bites your other hip bone. Lazily, he continues down to your pubic bone. He then gently takes your right leg into his hand and begins working his way from the inside of your knee to the top of your thigh, almost to your hip flexor. He switches to the other leg once he’s finished that. He’s taking his sweet time, and you know he’s noting every spot that makes you moan and your hips jerk. The entire time Loki makes sure to alternate between kisses and deep bites, ones that you know will leave marks for weeks. 

“You’re not being fair.” You whine. He laughs at that, and you can feel the grin on his face.

“I never claimed to be that.” He bites particularly hard on the soft flesh where your thighs meet, and you jerk. He starts to look up at you, concern written all over his face.

“No, no. Don’t stop. I really like that.” You tell him before he can ask. “And I’m not saying that you’re teasing is what’s not fair. Trust me, I like it a lot. I’m saying that me being the only one with marks isn’t fair.” The God moves his head so he can rest his chin on the top of your thigh, his long hair brushing softly against the inside of it. You realize he seems to rather like eye contact and make a mental note of that for later. When you do get the chance to worship him, you’re going to make sure he doesn’t avert his gaze from you at all. The thought makes even more warmth pool in your core. You twitch, feeling some of the mixture of release oozing out of you. Surprisingly, it isn’t that bad of a sensation.

“And what makes you think you are worthy of marking me?” His expression is lazy despite the challenging words. It’s clearly not meant to be a biting comment. It seems to be more curious than anything else.

“I don’t know if I am.” You confess, bringing yourself up to your elbows again. You had been looking at him by lifting your head. The strain was too much on your neck. “But I’d like to be. I want to show the world that I got the pleasure of seeing you come undone. I… I’d like to be one of the few that you let take care of you in any way you need. I’d like to be someone you trust enough to let go completely around, to surrender control to when the world is too much.” Your voice becomes quieter as you speak. As you continued, it had become more heart-felt and honest than you intended it to be. Loki’s expression becomes more and more serious the longer you speak.

“I have not had anyone offer that before. Most would rather I do the work.” He replies after a long pause. “I need to think your proposition over, but I do find it appealing.” You blink. The fact that no one had offered that to him confuses you. Why wouldn’t they? You’re pleasantly distracted from your line of thought when he swipe his tongue along the junction of your thigh and pelvis.

“You’re thinking too much.” He admonishes lightly. You want to respond, but his tongue distracts you. He starts by flattening his tongue against you, licking a slow stripe upwards. Your hips snap up to his mouth. You can feel him smirk against you. It doesn’t take him too long to get down to work, finding your sensitive spot fairly quickly. Your hands fly to his head when his tongue dips inside you, and you feel him scoop some of his cum into his mouth. He does it again, and you can’t help winding your fingers into his hair. He makes an unholy noise against you, and you tug. You’re pretty sure you haven’t heard anyone else enjoy having their hair pulled this much. The answering growl tells you all you need to know. He starts to truly go to work, hiking up one of your thighs over his shoulder. He’s circling your clit with the tip of his tongue, his fingers sliding into you. He uses his fingers to push more of his cum towards your entrance before dipping back down to swallow it.   
Once he seems satisfied, he returns back to your clit. It doesn’t take too long before your legs are shaking. Your grip on his hair tightens even more, and he snarls against you. The vibrations from that, along with his skilled tongue, send you over the edge. He doesn’t move, though, just keeps eating you out until you push him away. He laughs when you do that. You grumble at him, but your mock irritation doesn’t last too long. The God moves up your body in order to lazily kiss you. You can taste both yourself and some of him that must have been lingering in his mouth. You moan into the kiss. He breaks apart from you to smile at you.

“I thought you might enjoy that.” His tone is teasing. You want to swat him. Instead, you settle for placing your hands on his shoulders and mock pushing him away. His smile grows, not budging an inch. You huff.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.” You tell him, no real venom in your voice.

“I will make a note to thank whomever is responsible.” He quips. You can’t help tilting your head back and laughing. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it. I’ve got to write them a thank you card anyway.” You mime writing out a letter. “Thank you so much for the best orgasm of my life. I really appreciate it!” You dissolve into giggles. Loki rolls his eyes at you. You’re getting a handle on your giggles when a loud knock at your door startles you. 

“Just a minute!” You yell as you roll out of bed. You do a quick search for your robe. It’s hanging on the back of your door, and you grab it. Quickly, you wrap it around yourself and tie it closed before you go to the door. You’re vaguely aware of the spring in your step. 

The knocking get louder. You have a clue who it must be because the door is shaking on its hinges. Once it stops, you swing the door wide open and grin. Thor stands in front of you. He gives you a grin in return.

“I wish to speak with my brother.” He booms. You lean against the door frame.

“Sorry, he’s not here.” You try to sound sad. “Have you tried his room?” Thor shakes his head in response.

“I know he is here. It’s nothing bad. This time.” You snort, stepping aside and motioning for the God of Thunder to come in. He steps inside and looks around the room.

“I’ll go get him.” You close the door behind Thor. “He probably needs to get presentable, so you can just wait on the couch.” You lean towards him, a mischievous grin on your face. “And yes, I am the reason he isn’t presentable.” Your companion makes a choked-off noise at that.

“That is far too much information.” He informs you as he folds himself onto the couch. You laugh. Oh, man, you couldn’t wait to wind him up more. You turn to head towards your bedroom to go get Loki. However, you don’t have to travel far. Loki saunters out, fully-clothed. You notice, though, that he’s arranged his collar so that the bruise you gave him earlier was prominent. A grin tugs on the corners of your mouth.

“What is far too much information?” Loki asks, looking at his brother and then at you.

“Nothing.” The two of you say in unison. Yours is cheerful while Thor’s is very clearly too fast. Loki looks at the both of you again. You can tell he already knows; he’s just looking for an excuse to tweak his brother. 

“I hope the two of you were not discussing our torrid love affair.” Loki says dryly. Thor makes an entirely undignified noise. You wish you had thought to give him a drink. If you had, it would have been all over the walls. 

“Loki,” Thor tries his best to get back to the reason he came here. “That wizard Doctor Strange wishes to see us. He says he has found something that we can assist him with. Well, you are to assist him, and I am to make sure you do not do anything, well… you.” Loki’s face darkens at the mention of Dr. Strange. His expression grows downright foul when the other God hints at his past.

“And why did he not come to see me if he wishes for my help?” He asks, his voice full of venom. Thor looks slightly embarrassed.

“Something about infinite timelines and not wanting to disturb you.” He mumbles. It takes you a minute to figure out what exactly he meant, but when you do, you laugh. Loki’s expression lightens somewhat as well, although a darkness still lingers in it.

“Did he say what the overall odds were that was happening then?” You can’t help asking. Thor turns an interesting shade.

“95%.” He mumbles. You laugh even harder at that. Good to know that in the majority of timelines you and Loki apparently fucked like rabbits not too long ago. 

“How long did Strange say this would take?” Loki brings the conversation back to its starting point. Thor shrugs.

“He did not say. I assume it may be a while. It sounded as if there was a lot to go through.” Oh. You weren’t sure what you were expecting. It shouldn’t be a shocking. You knew you should have been prepared. Being involved with another Avenger would mean not seeing them for weeks at a time, and you know that it would be worse with a God. Despite your best efforts, your heart sinks.

“I assume it is very urgent.” Loki practically drawls. 

“Yes. Otherwise I wouldn’t have requested either of you.” Strange’s sudden appearance nearly makes you jump out of your skin. He’s leaning against one of your many bookcases, a semi-bored expression on his face. He nods in your direction by way of greeting. Loki scowls. 

“Trust me, I didn’t want to deal with you either.” Strange tells the Trickster, and Loki’s scowl deepens. You move to stand beside Loki before Thor does and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Go.” You keep your voice soft. “There’s no way it isn’t important. It’ll also get you brownie points with everyone.” You neglect to mention that he needed to get in people’s good graces more since the fiasco with Tony. His expression softens slightly, although he is clearly displeased. You don’t blame him. 

“Fine.” He huffs. “I will lend my expertise.”

“Then we’ll go ahead and get started.” Strange tells the two of them, already creating a portal. You place a gentle kiss on Loki’s temple and give Thor a smile.

“You probably won’t need it, but good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Tony-centric and redeem both the reader and Tony. Assuming there isn't a hate-fuck first  
> Since I've set this up with the intention of threesomes, which one do you want to see first: Loki/Tony/Reader or Loki/Thor/Reader? I'm also tempted to have a Loki/Strange/Reader one. Let me know either here or on my tumblr: biafloki


	11. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on going for the loki/tony/reader threesome one first, but I clearly went in a very different direction with this

Several days pass without you hearing from Loki, although you’re not too surprised. You figure he would be busy. You were rather busy yourself. The business with the mole hadn’t been entirely finished. To say it didn’t end well was an understatement. Brooke had somehow figured out that the Avengers knew who she was and what she was doing, and she was in the wind. You’d been assigned to track her down and were having zero luck. All of that didn’t even include the personal upheaval in your life. To say that the others frowned upon you being involved with Loki was an understatement. Thankfully you didn’t seem to lose too much respect. The people that lost the most seemed to be Clint and Tony. Clint was one that you could understand and completely expected; he still harbored a grudge and rightfully so. Tony, you knew, had far more personal reasons.

The person who accepted it with the most grace was Steve. That wasn’t to say that he was happy with you, far from it. However, when you explained it to the best of your ability, he seemed to understand to a certain degree. You were informed that you were also responsible for any of Loki’s actions and for keeping him in control. Not exactly what you expected to hear, but it was better than what you had been fearing. Bruce had told you he didn’t want to know anything, so you assumed that meant no explanations of your behavior. That was perfectly fine by you; you didn’t exactly like having to explain yourself over and over to people again, especially when it came to such personal topics.

The worst was trying to smooth things over with Tony. You were pissed at him, but he was also your friend. You wanted to keep that friendship. Which is why you found yourself going down to his lab at 3 in the morning. You couldn’t sleep because of it, so you decided to talk with JARVIS and find out where Tony was. 

Walking into the lab made you nervous, namely because the last time you came down there end in a massive fight. You stand outside the door for a second. You move to knock on the glass to let Tony know you were there, but he motions you in as you raise your fist.

“JARVIS told me you were looking for me.” He explains without looking at you. You hesitantly step into the lab.

“Yeah. I… I couldn’t sleep.” You admit, your voice small. “I feel really bad because I was such a dick to you, and I want to- I want to apologize. Like, for real. I don’t want our friendship to be over because you mean a lot to me. I know it may not seem like it, but you do. And I just- Fuck, I’m really sorry. I know that probably doesn’t mean anything or might be too little too late, but I want you to kn-“ He cuts you off by holding up his hand again.

“It’s fine. I should be apologizing. I was a dick. Not to say you weren’t one because you were. But, I was a dick too.” He runs a hand through his hair, giving you a weak smile. You can’t help but returning it with one of your own.

“So, we’re good?” You ask. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” At least that was somewhat settled. You know it will take time to repair all the damage, but you have a vague idea of where to start.

“Do you want to swing by my place some point later during the week and have a drink?” You offer, trying to sound casual. “I really need one with the week I’ve been having. Besides, we haven’t done that in a while.”

 

“Yeah, sure, sounds good.” Tony shrugs casually, and you give him a grin.

“Alright. Just let me know when you’re thinking? Well, give me 30 minutes heads up at min. I’ll need to clean up my place.” Not waiting for a response, you quietly pad out of the lab and head upstairs, back to your warm and cozy bed.

Tony decides that the next night is the best night, so you have to clean your space in a hurry. Luckily you try to clean it a little every day, so it doesn’t take too long. You even have enough time left over to go ahead and get out a couple bottles. Tony knocks on the door, nearly startling you. You quickly run over to get it, ushering him in. 

“How’s it going?” You ask, motioning to the fact that you’ve already set up the bar. He gives you an appreciative smile.

“Oh, you know. The usual. Philanthropy and saving the world. Typical Tuesday.” He settles himself at the bar, reaching for a glass and the particular poison for the night. “How are you and Reindeer Games holding up? Do I need to soundproof this whole floor? Because I will.” You snort and roll your eyes.

“I haven’t seen him in a week.” You grab a glass of your own and begin pouring yourself a drink. “He’s off doing something to help Strange. Thor’s with him to make sure Loki doesn’t try anything.” You take a sip at the same time Tony does. 

“So he just sleeps with you and ditches you, huh?” Your brow furrows. Tony snorts. “I have JARVIS tracking him around the Tower, remember? I knew when he showed up here and connected the dots. I’m not dumb.” He raises his hands, although it’s not too defensive of a gesture. You have to bite your tongue to keep yourself from yelling at him for invading your privacy.

“I mean, Strange did want to talk to him earlier but knew better than to go directly to Loki at that point. He knew we were… busy.” You decide your best option is to take a large swig of your drink at that point. Tony nods in such a way that you knew he was only acting as if he believed you. You want to roll your eyes. 

“I have a question.” Tony leans forward, placing his elbows on the bar. “Does he, you know, live up to the expectation of being a God in bed? I normally wouldn’t ask, but I am all kinds of curious.” You actually roll your eyes at that. You don’t know why you’re surprised at that. Of course he would ask.

“Can we change the topic? I don’t really want to talk about that.”

“Now I’m even more curious.” A mischievous grin makes its way across Tony’s face. “And you not wanting to answer makes me wonder.”

“If you want to know so bad, why don’t you just find out yourself?” Your voice has a strange mix of playfulness and venom in it. 

“No need to get defensive. And I would, but he’s not my type. Could be persuaded if somebody who was my type was involved, though.” You nearly spit out your drink. He laughs, reaching over to thump you on the back.

“Easy there tiger.” He teases. “Don’t want to kill you.” You manage to get your breath back and glare at him.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” No real venom is in your voice. If anything, you sound playful. He grins at you.

“Get that a lot.” He takes another sip of his drink. “So if we can’t talk about that, what can we talk about?”  
The rest of the evening proceeds without incident. It turns out to be a very enjoyable evening, if you’re completely honest. You find that you’ve missed Tony more than you thought initially. Tony seems to enjoy himself too. You notice that, while he does flirt with you, he doesn’t flirt nearly as much or as hard. You kind of miss it now that you’re paying attention. 

You had hoped for a semi-peaceful night in, just drinking and talking with Tony, but your guest had other ideas. It’s about an hour in when he gets a look in his eyes that tells you he’s got something up his sleeve.

“You know what we need to do?” He asks. He doesn’t wait for your reply before speaking again. “We should go to a club. I don’t think I’ve been with you before, and it’d be fun. You need to loosen up, relax a little. Maybe find some tall dark stranger. Or strange-ess. Is that a thing? I feel like that should be the feminine form. Point being, you should get laid by someone who’s not crazy. Or less crazy.” You nearly spit your drink out at that. Of course he would go there. You want to outright reject him, but your mouth moves before your brain.

“Yeah, I’d like to. Sounds fun.” As soon as the words are out of your mouth, you know you’ve made a mistake. Tony grins at you.

“Great. I’ll go ahead and buy out VIP. Just name a club, and I’ll do it.” He chatters on. When you tell him you didn’t really have a venue in mind, he goes through his list of favorites. It takes the two of you a while to pick one. As soon as you do, Tony calls them, and the two of you are on your way. Tony pulls out all the stops. Normally, you’d mock him for going overboard, but you find that you really enjoy it. It’s been a while since you’ve had night where you feel like you could be so ridiculous. It was also nice to have someone lavish you with all the finer things in life.

When the two of you get to the club, a huge line is already wrapped around the building. Word of Tony Stark showing up to a place like this seemed to travel fast. Luckily, Tony’s bodyguards and club security are already prepared. The two groups usher both of you in with no crowd interaction and minimal paparazzi. He did keep to his word. The VIP section is completely deserted. You laugh at that, teasing him for it as the two of you walk over to it. The section doesn’t remain empty for long. It takes less than five minutes for a crowd of incredibly hot girls to come in. 

“How’d you manage this?” You ask him when you see the group approaching. Tony smiles.

“I had them hand-pick the hottest girls.” He admits, and you snort. You’re flattered by all the effort he put into this, so much so you can’t find it in yourself to scold him. Most of the women clamor over him, trying to win his favor. He clearly feeds off the attention. What surprises you is the amount of them who vie for your attention. Several of them drape themselves over you, and it doesn’t take long for one of them to start purring rather enticing promises in your ear. However, you only have eyes for one woman. One very familiar lady.  
You see her over the crowd. She was already tall to begin with, but her feminine form was made taller by the heels she was wearing. Lady Loki gives you what could only be described as a feral grin when you make eye contact with her. You motion her over to you. She stalks, actually stalks, towards you. You feel like a doe looking into the eyes of a wolf, knowing the inevitable was going to happen. The red-head on your lap moves off of you of her own accord; she could tell that you had no more interest in her. You resist the urge to gulp when the dark-haired temptress stops by the booth, offering you a shy smile. Oh God. She was playing the role of the demure woman, and you want to melt. You slide along the booth towards her, gently taking her wrist and pulling her beside you.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?” You try to go for teasing, but it turns out dark with desire. She looks at you from under her lashes. 

“Visiting an old friend.” The Goddess purrs. She settles herself on your lap, and you do gulp this time. She’s got stilettos on that can only be described as ‘fuck-me’ heels. An unbidden image of her digging those heels into your back as you pound into her with a strap-on rises into your mind. You have to look away to keep your composure. Your eyes land across the booth on Tony. He gives you a thumbs-up, mouthing something that you can’t make out. Not that it matter. You know he’s congratulating you on your catch. If he only knew that you were the prey, and she was the predator. You brush a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

“I thought you still had work to do with Strange.” You know she’s the only one who can hear you over the loud music of the club. Her feral grin returns.

“I finished early when I heard that you would be here.” She whispers in your ear. Her hot breath on the shell of it sends shivers down your spine. “Word travels fast when Stark moves, especially when a gorgeous woman such as yourself is accompanying him. Those stalkers claiming to be reporters are already writing articles about you being his latest conquest. That can’t do.” You roll your eyes at the mention of the tabloids. TMZ had the be churning out a headline at that very moment. 

“We’ll make them revise their headline when the two of us walk out of here together.” You promise. She makes a satisfied noise. You get a strange feeling. Your gut tells you that she’s planning something, but you don’t feel afraid. Rather, your body starts to buzz with excitement. Whatever she has planned is probably going to be rather delicious. Maybe it’s the way she’s looking at you or how her barely-concealed grin has a hint of wicked promises in it.

“Baywatch, I didn’t expect you to be here!” Tony’s announcement of Thor’s arrival takes you by surprise. You look up, and sure enough, the God is standing by the booth. Some of the women around Tony move to let Thor sit. He slides in beside the other man, and women instantly flock to him and drape themselves on him. You hide your eye roll. You were sure that some of them were genuinely interested in both of them, but you also knew that some of them were just trying to sleep with two famous people. You take a deep breath; you wish that you didn’t always jump to the worst conclusion. What they were here for was none of your business. 

“My brother and I had finished our work with Strange. I heard rumor that you both were at a party, and I am not one to miss such an event!” Thor gives a dazzling smile. Lady Loki makes some noise that you’re sure is mocking him. 

“Sure. Make yourself at home.” Tony lets himself relax back into the booth. “Speaking of Reindeer Games, where is he?” Tony tries to feign being casual, but you know better. Thor shrugs.

“He said that he was tired and retreated to his room.” He gave by way of explanation. Tony gives him an incredulous look.

“Really? Because I would have been alerted if he made back to the Tower.” You expect Thor to crumble. He didn’t seem like he’d be that good a liar. 

“I trust my brother, wherever he may be.” He responds casually. Huh. It seems you underestimated him. The exchange between the two continues, and you lose interest. Partially because you can’t hear them too well over the noise of the club and people, and partially because Lady Loki decides to place a hand on your thigh. She runs her nails lightly over the exposed skin right below the hem of your dress. You try not to squirm. She gives you a wicked grin, one that you know is only reserved for you.

“Do you want to go out on the dance floor?” You suggest. The idea of being in a sea of anonymous faces where you could grab her and grind against her to your heart’s content is a very appealing idea. That, and you can feel the gaze of the other two Avengers at the table flitting over to the both of you often. You can feel the hunger in Tony’s gaze. Thor seems to be scrutinizing you and Lady Loki, although you’re not sure why. You hope it isn’t because he recognizes his sibling. 

“Not particularly.” She leans in to you more, her hand sliding just under your dress. She drags her nails over the upper part of your thigh, and it takes all of your willpower to not spread your legs right then and there. “I have another place in mind. One more private.” There’s no mistaking the intention behind her words. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” It doesn’t take too long for the two of you extricate yourselves from the table, although it does take longer than you want. The biggest hurdle is getting around all of the people. Eventually, the two of you make it out from the crowd. You hold her hand as she pulls you to the door. You can’t help giggling. It wasn’t what you expected to happen by a long shot, but you couldn’t have imagined it going any better. You’re curious as to where she’s taking you. It becomes clear when she finally gets the two of you to a more secluded area.

“Wrap your arms around me.” She prompts, and you do so without hesitation. You bury your head into her shoulder like you did the first time. It still feels weird even though you’ve traveled this way before. When you feel solid ground under you, you open your eyes. You’re back in your room. You barely have enough time to register that it’s your room before you’re pushed onto your bed. Lady Loki wastes no time in straddling you, grabbing your face and pulling you in for a searing kiss. You instantly reciprocate, grabbing her hair and twining your fingers into the thick strands. She growls when you tug, moving her mouth from yours to your throat. She bites down hard. You moan, throwing back your head and allowing her more access to the entirety of your neck. She wastes no time in taking advantage of that. One of her hands comes up to your breasts, squeezing you through the fabric. You skate your finger down her back, rucking up her shirt as you start to pull it up with one hand. You use the other hand to dig your nails into the exposed skin. 

She pulls away long enough for you to get her shirt off. You groan. She’s fucking perfect. All you want to do is mark up her perfect, flawless, pale skin. You push at her shoulders in order to roll her over, and she wraps her legs around your waist to make sure you go with her. You start mouthing at her neck, running your hands over every available part of her. Her arms, her torso, her neck, her hair. Anything and everything. The two of you pull away again to let her grab the hem of your dress and yank it off of you. When you go back to kissing each other, she unhooks your bra with ease. You lift up just enough to let her get that off of you as well. She pushes you up even more and instantly latches onto one of your pert nipples. You toss your head back and moan. You shift, rubbing your pubic bone along hers.  
Lady Loki snarls, and you find yourself on your back once again. This time your hands are pinned above your head. It takes you a moment to realize she’s using her magic to do so. Her legs have moved so that, while she is very much straddling you still, her calves are at your sides as opposed to your back. You look up at her, panting. Her dark hair frames her face perfectly as it cascades down towards you. She’s returning your gaze, hungry and intent. You squirm.

“I wish to take control tonight.” She practically growls. A hint of possessiveness runs through her voice. You wonder why. It wasn’t as if you had done anything t- Oh. Your mind recalls the conversation from last week. Being with Tony must still be a sore spot for her. You clear your throat.  
“I’m not leaving you for Tony, if that’s what you’re worried about.” You keep your voice neutral. While you enjoy her possessiveness, it makes you hesitant. You didn’t want for it to carry outside of the bedroom. She huffs.

“This is not about Stark. I have considered the possibility of bedding you both at the same time.” She pauses to bite the column of your neck. The coil of heat returns to your core now that you know she doesn’t feel entitled to you. “I know that I have your undying loyalty. What I have a problem with is those who viewed you only as a prize to win or bragging rights. You are far more than some trophy or untamed beast waiting for the right master. You should be treated as you were meant to be treated. And I intend to show that to you tonight.” She looks you in the eye so you know that she means every word she says. You squirm. You’re blushing from her words, but you’re not sure if it’s because of the compliment or the dark promise she made at the end. You take a deep breath.

“I… I’m okay if you want to be possessive and mark me as yours and all that.” You tell her. “I’d actually really like that. I just don’t want to feel like you own me outside of what we do here. I want to be able to have friendships and stuff without worrying.” Lady Loki stops you with a surprisingly gentle kiss.

“I am aware. Which is why I won’t treat you as such unless I have your explicit permission. You are not meant to be kept and tamed, and I would not do it. I may not be able to contain my jealousy in some situations but understand that it is not about owning you. It’s my insecurities speaking. And if I cross that line, do tell me. I do not wish to frighten you off.” She runs a hand along the side of your cheek, and you turn into it. You can feel your body relaxing. You smile softly at her.

“Thank you.” You murmur. It’s a simple statement, but you know she understands how much you’re trying to convey with it. You experimentally roll your hips up into hers, getting a sharp intake of breath in return.  
“And if you want to show the world I’m yours right now, well, I’m game.” The feral glint in her eye comes back, and her lips descend upon yours again. Her hands return to your breasts, fingers rolling your nipples in between them. You didn’t realize how much of a tease Lady Loki could be until then. She spends plenty of time there, pinching and pulling and kneading, until your legs are shaking. She hasn’t even gotten her mouth on them yet, and you can already feel wetness starting to coat your thighs. Her mouth is occupied with leaving marks of varying shades and sizes all over any available skin. She moves one of her hands down to just above your pubic bone and stops.

“How do you feel about orgasm denial?” She asks, a wicked grin on her face. “I wish to use my magic for that.” Oh God. The idea sounds hot, and you throw your head back with a loud moan.

“Fuck, yes, please.” You don’t even care what exactly it does. Green light glows in her hands before disappearing into your skin. You feel a tingling for a split second. 

“Until I undo this, you won’t be able to cum unless I say so.” You squirm. She bites you for your efforts.  
It just gets deliciously worse from there. Once she finally gets her mouth on your tits, it doesn’t take too long for your legs to tremble hard. You thrash, you keen, you moan, you whine. It doesn’t take too long before you feel on the edge of an orgasm just from her tongue and teeth. However, you don’t go over like you expect. Instead, your pleasure keeps on growing and growing and growing until you’re on the verge of tears. Fuck. It hadn’t even been that long, and you were already desperate to cum. It doesn’t help she’s exploiting that particular weakness as much as she can. She grins at you.

“Feel free to start begging anytime you want.” She lazily informs you before starting to kiss down your torso. You manage to hold back your begging until she starts to pull your underwear down with her teeth. Then you can’t help it. It just sort of bursts out of you. She merely grins at you.

“No, you cannot.” Lady Loki stops your whining when her tongue dips to your center. She hums and groans as she eats you out with vigor. You want to grab her hair, hold her there until she makes you cum just from her tongue, but your hands are still bound by her magic. You growl at that. Your reward is a bite to the inside of each of your thighs, followed by a slap. You yelp, and she chuckles. She returns to her ministrations. Your hips are already undulating, but they start downright bucking when she slides two of her long, dexterous fingers into you. You start begging again, this time more high-pitched. Her response is to grab your hips with her free hand and hold them down. She slides a third finger into your core.

“What about vaginal fisting?” She asks casually. “Have you tried that?” You shake your head, beyond words. 

“Four is all I’ll do.” You manage, and she nods. She slides the fourth into you after letting you get used to the third. She starts to suck on your clit, tracing patterns with the tip of her tongue. You actually do start crying, you want to cum so bad. She growls against you.

“Cum.” She orders, pulling away briefly enough to do so. Her tongue is back on you lighting fast, and it crescendos over you. You don’t even have to guess, you know you’re screaming. You find she’s also released her bonds on your wrists, so you grab her hair when you double forward. You’re crying, both from a mixture of the overwhelming pleasure and the pain. You don’t know how long it goes on for, just that she keeps eating you out through it. Eventually, when your vision comes back, she stops. She lifts her head, and her chin is dripping with the evidence of your release. She slides up your body to kiss you. It’s a deep, gentle kiss.

A knock at the door startles you. To your surprise, Lady Loki isn’t mad. She actually starts to smile. 

“Brother!” You hear Thor boom from the other side. “You want to see me?” It takes you a second to process, but once you do, you give her a look. She merely raises an eyebrow in return.

“If you don’t want to, I will send him away.” You have to take a minute. The knocking happens again. Slowly, you nod. Her smile turns deliciously wicked.

“Come in. The door is unlocked!” She yells back to her brother.


	12. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no explicit Thorki in this, but you could see it if you squint?
> 
> Also, I've made a playlist for this if anyone is interested

You hear the door open and shut. Thor’s heavy footsteps resound down the hall. You look at Lady Loki, suspicion written all over your face.

“You planned this!” You accuse, and she grins.

“I would never.” She doesn’t even try to act like she’s not lying. She brushes some of your hair off your flushed face.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” You narrow your eyes. She laughs. 

“Yes. It was mostly Loki’s idea.” Thor’s voice startles you. You didn’t hear him stop in the doorway. He’s leaning there, arms crossed over each other, but he doesn’t have a displeased expression on his face. Instead, he’s eying you in a way that makes you want to hide. Lady Loki turns to give her brother a vicious grin. 

“Took you long enough.” Her tone is playful. He merely rolls his eyes in response, moving further into your room.

“You always want to take your time with them. I thought I’d be doing you a favor.” His eyes rake over you again. You squirm. Lady Loki turns her attention back to you. She shifts so she’s kneeling between your legs.

“Do not try to sound as if you don’t appreciate my handiwork.” You don’t know if it’s directed at you or her brother. 

“How many times have you two done this before?” You decide to ask. The banter between the two of them made it sound as if they had done this several times, and the fact they clearly planned it made you wonder just how many. Lady Loki hums in thought, bringing her hand up to her face as she thinks. Thor frowns, making a face.

“I don’t know.” The God of Thunder is the first to respond. “At least twenty?”

“More than that.” The Goddess of Mischief scoffs. “I don’t have an exact number, but a good bit.” She brings her hand down to stroke your face. “It used to be a favorite activity of ours. We have surprisingly similar tastes. Although I suppose overlap is inevitable when your brother will fuck anything that moves.” Thor makes an outraged noise.

“I do not! Just because I’m not as picky as you does not mean I’ll fuck anything that moves. And I’m not the one who let a horse fuck me.”

“That was one time. One time. And it was a necessary evil.” You can’t help laughing. The brotherly, well siblingly, banter between the two of them always amused you. Combined with this situation, it was too humorous to not laugh. They look at you. Thor is grinning widely, clearly pleased with the fact that he got such a reaction out of you. He seems like such a puppy dog that you dissolve into more giggles. Lady Loki bites you on the sensitive flesh of your hip as punishment. It’s not that hard, though. You still yelp, both out of pain and for dramatic effect. She rolls her eyes, but she still run her tongue over the spot to appease you.

“When did you start doing this?” You move to your elbows, all traces of previous shyness gone. The look in blonde’s eyes made you feel less and less self-conscious the longer he openly stared at you. It actually built up your self-image. 

“Back on Asgard.” Lady Loki replies casually. “As Princes, we knew we could get away with quite a bit if we wished. We did have to adjust the plan accordingly the longer we did it. It was clear that many of them were only in it to say they had slept with one or both of us.” 

“Your plan to get around that was rather clever.” Thor moves to the bed and settles himself beside the two of you. You find the fact that he seems slightly hesitant, almost as if he didn’t wish to overstep his bounds, endearing. His sibling smiles lazily.

“Of course it was.” She leans down again to nip the shell of your ear and stays there so she can murmur in your ear. “I used this form so no one would know it was the two of us until later. It worked in multiple ways because it gave me the chance to prep them for my brother’s cock. It takes far too long when the two of us are waiting together.”

“So that’s why you wanted to do vaginal fisting.” You gasp. She hums.

“Yes and no. I do enjoy seeing how much my partner can take.” Dammit. It was clear she was trying to get to you with her words alone. It was working. You were pretty sure you were going to be ridiculously slick before Thor even touched you.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” You joke, although you are somewhat serious. At least it’d be one hell of a way to go. Thor moves to his side so he can get a better look at you. Again, you want to squirm. 

“No, my dear, I intend to keep you alive for quite a while.” She chuckles. You let out a soft noise. Her low laughter should not do the things that it does to you. You open your mouth to reply but stop when you feel Thor place a gentle hand on your lower ribs. His fingers are rough, much rougher than Loki’s, and the contrast feels nice. He looks at your face. You can tell he wants to ask you a question, and you have a feeling you know what it is.

“Yes,” You gasp before he can say anything. “You can touch me. Please.” His eyes darken, pupils widening some. Lady Loki laughs. She extricates herself from your legs so she’s on your other side, hand resting on your pubic bone. 

“I never thought you would beg as much as you do. I like it a lot.” She purrs. Any reply dies in your throat as the other God moves so his whole body is touching your side. You can feel his hot breath on the column of your neck. His hand moves upwards, fingers brushing under your breast. A ‘tsk’ interrupts him. He turns, looking at Lady Loki with a curious expression. She pushes open your legs, a wide grin spreading across her face.

“Before you do anything, I want you to come look at this pretty pussy.” She purrs. A blush rises to your cheeks, and you can feel it go down to your chest. He does as he’s asked and moves down you. The Goddess nudges your legs open even more, and you fight the urge to close them. Thor makes a rumbling noise when he looks. You heat up even more and can’t help squirming. Your female companion puts a quick stop to that by putting an arm across your hips. Tendrils of her magic reach out to wrap around your ankles, pulling them farther apart. Another set grabs your arms and yanks them above your head. You’re effectively spread-eagle and bound, and you can’t help the whimper that escapes you. Both Gods look at you to make sure you’re alright. You nod. Just because you were shy didn’t mean you wanted this to stop.

The two look at each other, clearly having a silent conversation. The longer the silent exchange goes on, the more wicked Lady Loki’s smile becomes. Eventually, the two of them move. The Goddess moves to sit by your head. She arranges herself, sitting herself cross-legged and lifts your head gently. She places it on the lowest point of her calves so you can get the perfect view of Thor. He moves in between your legs while his sibling does, kneeling on the floor so he can place his broad chest on the bed. 

“You’re going to watch as my brother eats you out.” Lady Loki tells you as she cards her fingers through your hair. “I’m going to make sure that you don’t look away. You try to look away even once, and I will punish you. After that, he will fuck you while you eat me out.” You whimper.

“Can I… Can I make one request?” You manage. 

“Request away.” She twirls a strand of your hair around her finger.

“Would you sit on my face when I eat you out?” You feel nervous asking. You’ve never specifically requested someone do that. She gives you a feral grin in response.

“Of course.” She purrs. “I was hoping you would ask.” You relax, letting your head fall back on to her calves again and directing your gaze to Thor. You nod when he looks at you, and he wastes no time. He pushes himself a little further away so he can have full access. The first slow, broad lick up your center makes your hips jerk. You hear a chuckle above you. He isn’t as skilled at this as his sibling, but it’s not as if it seems like it’s his first time doing this. Part of you is thankful that he’s being relatively gentle. You were still sensitive from your earlier orgasm, although most of it had faded away. You roll your hips up to grind against his face. He laughs against you, and the reverberation has you closing your eyes as you moan. A sharp tug to your hair makes them snap open. Lady Loki is looking down at you with a semi-displeased expression.

“What did I tell you about looking away?” She asks languidly. At that moment, Thor slips a finger into you, and you let out a choked-off moan. Any reply you had died before it even reached your tongue. Her expression shifts to smug when you start to really roll your hips. 

“Consider yourself off the hook this time.” No real malice is in her voice. You have a feeling that she doesn’t mind all that much. Nevertheless, you nod so she knows you got her message. She seems pleased with that.

What Thor lacked in the oral department, he made up plenty in the fingering department. You were surprised; it didn’t take him too long to find your g-spot, making you see stars. You bite down on your lower lip to prevent yourself from making an obscene noise. 

“Don’t hold back your pretty noises.” The Trickster scolds you lightly. “Both my brother and I love hearing them.” Thor makes something that you interpret to be a noise of agreement. Your back arches at the sound, toes curling. You moan, trying your best to keep your eyes from closing and to keep your gaze trained on the man in between your legs. He’s enthusiastic about what he’s doing, and it’s paying off for him. 

Your legs are shaking hard. His beard burns slightly against your inner thighs, but it’s worth it. You hope you have evidence of it on your thighs for days to come. He slides a second finger in, and your eyes roll back into your head. Still, you struggle to keep your gaze on him. He looks up at you over the rise of your pubic bone and winks before scissoring them. If you could wrap your legs around his head, you would. Instead, you whine. It’s the best way to express how you feel. Lady Loki laughs softly. She leans over slightly, giving you a perfect view of her breasts. She’s still wearing a bra, and you pout. Your pout quickly disappears when she begins tweaking your nipples with her fingers. You keen in response, breath coming in harsh pants. Her brother slides a third finger into you, and you feel like you’re going to go crazy at any minute now. 

Thor pulls away suddenly. The only thing that keeps you from bolting upright is Lady Loki. She moves eventually when the other God starts batting her hands away. She huffs but leans back again. You hear rustling from both of them. Thor grabs your hips. You can feel the brush of his pants on the inside of your thighs, and you realize he’s only moved them enough to free his cock. He looks at you, and you nod. He slowly slides into you, giving you plenty of time to adjust. Fuck. The stretch is a little much at first, despite the prep you’ve had. You hiss through gritted teeth. He stops, but you shake your head.

“Keep going.” You manage. Thor starts again, sliding all the way into you. You groan, back arching. He groans in response, eyes closing for a second. You notice that your legs shift as you do so. She must have undone her magic. You look to Lady Loki, and her grin tells you. You take the opportunity to wrap your legs around Thor’s waist. It takes him a minute to realize that you’ve moved your legs, and once he does, he pulls out. You whine, but a cool finger on your lips hushes you. Your female companion is grinning, watching both of you with glittering eyes. Thor pushes your legs until they’re straight up in the air before pushing back into you. This time it’s not as slow and careful, but you don’t mind. The angle is a lot better. It doesn’t take too long for him to find a steady rhythm that has your toes curling and your back arching. You grab above you, trying to reach Lady Loki’s thighs. Your fingers brush against the cool, bare skin at the top of her thighs. 

She brushes the hair out of your face before moving. She faces her brother when she sits on your face. You pull her down as soon as she settles, moving your arms to wrap around her legs. It’s a little awkward of a position for you, but you figure it out quick enough. You find her clit relatively easily, although you take some time to explore the rest of her before you pay attention to it. She lets out an appreciative moan. You can’t help your answering one. It gets cut off in the middle by a particularly hard thrust from your other partner. It makes you pause for a second. Lady Loki reaches behind her and grabs your hair to get your attention back to her. You take the hint. The three of you establish a rhythm that has you quaking and shaking hard. You can hear pants and groans above you. An image of the two of them kissing above you comes to the forefront of your mind for a second, and you keen against Lady Loki. She chuckles, although it’s fairly breathy. You feel Thor shift above you, leaning more into you. It feels as if he’s leaning on his sister’s shoulder, panting into it. 

It’s getting hard to keep your legs up; they’re shaking so hard. You feel like you’re going to come at any second, and you’re confused as to why you haven’t. You remember the spell cast on you, and you keen. That would explain it. Thor doesn’t seem as if he’s faring too much better himself. Lady Loki shifts too, and you whine. It makes it harder to eat her out. However, you stop your whining when you feel her hand press against your pubic bone.

“When my brother comes, I want you to come.” She manages. She sounds almost as wrecked as you feel. Thor moans. It doesn’t take too much longer before you feel him start to pulse inside you. Lady Loki snarls.  
“Come. Come for me.” She tells you, and you have no choice but to obey. You tumble over the edge, vaguely aware of the fact you’re making a bunch of unholy noise. You think you might have screamed; you’re not sure. Thor makes some sort of answering noise, and you feel him gush inside you before pulling out and flopping beside you. Once the orgasm subsides some to the point where you can regain some of your facilities, you start to work on Lady Loki again. You devote all of your attention to her, and it doesn’t take too long for her to cum on your face. She moans and quakes, her hands on your chest. Once it’s over, she gently moves off your face and settles beside you. You can feel the evidence of her release on your face, and you try to lick off what you can. She laughs when she sees your reaction. She leans forward to lick what you can’t get.

The three of you lay there, panting for breath. You feel the bed shift and a muscular arm wrap around you. Thor pulls you close to him. Your back ends up against his chest. Lady Loki makes a face but follows, settling herself at your front. The three of you lay there in a comfortable silence. You find yourself relaxing into Thor.

“We should do that again.” Thor is the first to speak. Lady Loki hums an agreement. You smile.

“I’m game.” You pause before turning to Lady Loki. “I’d like to do it with your male form, though.” She laughs, moving closer to you. Her bare skin brushes against your own.

“I thought you might.” Her smile is fond. “You seem to be insatiable.”

“I am.” You murmur in agreement. You have to stifle a yawn. 

“Go to sleep.” Thor tells you. “You need it.”

“We will be here when you wake up.” His sibling promises, stroking her hands across your arm. You want to argue with them that you weren’t sleepy, but it’s ruined when you yawn again. You resign yourself to the fact that you are tired. You shift in order to wrap an arm around your female partner before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking Loki/Reader/Tony for the next threesome. I'm working on plotting some others, don't worry. Honestly, at this point, I should rename this Avenger's Bicycle
> 
> Side note: how many of you would be interested in side fics with this? Stuff from other PoVs and additional scenes that I imagine going on at the same time


	13. Good Morning

The first thing you notice when you wake up is a heat contrast. Your back is warm, almost hot. The warmth extends to part of both sides and behind your legs. In stark contrast, your front is freezing, especially your stomach. Over your hips is cold, as is the inside of your thighs. You blink slowly, trying to get the sleep out of your eyes. Next, you notice the weight. It corresponds to the heat. Where it’s hot is heavier than where it’s cold. You realize that it’s because someone is pressed up against your back and has a large arm slung over you. Another person has their arm over your hips, fingers curling into your back possessively, and a leg in between your thighs. You shift. Your core rubs up against a cool thigh, and you can’t help the small noise you make. You feel sore all over, and the cold feels good against your soreness. The partner in front of you groans in response, tightening their grip. You shift your gaze. Loki’s dark hair frames his face in a way that makes him seem soft and gentle. You smile, leaning forward to press gentle kisses against his jawbone. Your thigh comes in to contact with him. He’s semi-hard. You grin quietly to yourself and rub your leg slowly up and down. The God groans, opening his eyes so he’s squinting at you. He looks like a cat that’s been woken up from a nap. You smile at him.

“Mornin’.” You whisper, trying not to wake up Thor. Loki grumbles something you can’t make out. You figure that some coffee might be in order, assuming her drinks coffee. You go to move Thor’s arm off of you, but the God tightens his grip and pulls you closer. You gasp softly. The two of them must have been dreaming about last night because Thor is also hard. Loki’s eyes open again, a displeased expression flitting across his face. He scoots closer, pulling at you with the arm over your hip. You laugh softly at that.

“I want to get up.” You offer by way of explanation. “I need coffee, and you look like you could use some.” 

“I can conjure some for you. No need to get out of bed.” He buries his head into the side of your neck. You try to gently push him away but don’t succeed in budging him at all.

“I like making it, though. It’s a good part of my morning routine.” You inform him. He huffs.

“If you think that I am letting you out of this bed for any reason, then you are sorely mistaken.” He places a soft kiss to the side of your neck. “I would have you stay here all day with me if I could.” The idea does sound very appealing, but you wouldn’t let him win this without a fight.

“Okay, but I need to pee.” He lets go of you with a displeased huff. “I’ll be right back.” You say once you’ve moved Thor’s arm off of you. Doing that is easier said than done, but you manage. You keep your promise, coming right back after you’re done. As you walk back, you hear the soft rumble of Thor’s voice. It looks like you moving woke him up. You enter the room. Thor blinks at you when he sees you. His hair is sticking up at all kinds of weird angles, and you want to laugh. He has worse bedhead than you expected. You slide into your previous place in bed. Loki wastes no time in wrapping an arm around you and pulling you against him. Thor makes a noise that sounds like a laugh.

“You can relax, brother. I have no intention of stealing your lady.” He looks at you and then winks. “I think the lady will come to me willingly.” You playfully roll your eyes. Loki grumbles something that’s probably nasty.

“I’m perfectly happy, thanks.” You push back against Loki so you’re closer to him. 

“If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.” Thor sits up, stretching as he does so. You can hear the crack of his joints. “I will leave the two of you alone. It is best for me to go before Loki wakes up fully. He is not a morning person.”

“You don’t have to go.” You tell him. “Help yourself to some coffee or something.” Thor shakes his head.

“My brother has a habit of stabbing me if he sees me before 8:30.” He says by way of explanation. He slowly makes his way out of bed. “Something about waking him up too many times at ‘ridiculous hours’.” He scoffs. 

“5:30 is a ridiculous time.” Loki retorts, his eyes closed. “No one wants to do anything that early in the morning, especially not training.” Thor gives you a look.

“See what I mean?” He finishes putting on the few pieces of clothing that he had discarded last night before standing up to his full height. You don’t recall him taking them off, so you assume he must have done it before falling asleep. He stretches once more, swinging his arms all the way around before heading to the door. 

“I will leave you to it.” He disappears through the door. You hear him walking down the hall and then the door opening. It’s followed by the click of it shutting several seconds later. The two of you lay there for several minutes. Despite yourself, you start to wiggle. You were fully awake now, and all you wanted to do was get up and start getting stuff done. Loki wraps his arm all the way around you. You huff. An idea comes to mind, and you can’t help the wicked grin that makes its way onto your face. You push back into him, wriggling your hips. He moans softly, moving his arm down to your hip. The movement causes him to loosen his grip some, and you use that to your full advantage. You slip out from under his arm and push him onto his back. He growls at you. You put a finger on his lips.

“No, don’t. I’m just going to help you wake up.” His eyes narrow. You slide down his body, kissing your way along his torso. He moves, grabbing a pillow and setting it behind his head to prop it up. His eyes are hooded. You pause just under his ribs, remembering a promise you made to yourself. He quirks an eyebrow. His facial expression shifts to a more pleased one when you bite down. You make sure you leave a mark. He lets out a moan in response. You begin littering his torso with marks, both from your mouth and from your teeth. His breathing picks up. His hands move to your head, but you bat them away with away with a growl. He makes a soft keening sound at that.

“Hands above your head.” You tell him. His hands go over his head without second thought. You smile lazily against his skin.

“Good boy.” You try the compliment out, curious to see what it does for him. He throws his head back and moans. Your smile turns into an outright grin. “You’re so good for me.” You start marking him again. It doesn’t take too long for him to be a writhing mess. It’s a sight you never want to forget. His hands are above his head, clutching the pillow cases in an attempt to stop himself from disobeying you. Each time his fingers flex, the fabric shifts, making a pleasing noise. Every time he feels your teeth against his skin, he squirms. His chest heaves with each breathe. All the marks you’ve made stand out in stark contrast to his pale skin, and you feel so proud of your work. His eyes are wide and lust-blown. He’s beautiful.

You move back down to him. He’s fully hard, and you waste no time taking him into your mouth. He moans loudly at that, and you chuckle. He clearly likes the reverberations because he makes another noise. It gets cut off as you move your hands to his balls and begin playing with them. You hear the fabric of the pillow cases rustling more and more as he digs his fingers in more. He practically yelps when you bring your mouth as far down as it will go on him, relaxing your throat. What you can’t get, you use your free hand to stimulate. He bucks his hips, and you make a noise around him again. He’s swearing. At first it started under his breath, but soon it was louder and louder, to the point of practically being a plea. You pull off him with an obscene pop.

“Go on, come for me. I want you to be a good boy and come for me.” You tell him before taking him back into your mouth. He keens again. When he does come, it’s a full-body orgasm. His back arches and toes curl. You swallow his cum to the best of your ability, not releasing him until he’s done. You move off him and lick your lips, trying to get the strands that linger around your mouth. He growls and surges forward to kiss you, tongue coming out to get what you missed. Loki falls back and pulls you with him so you fall on his chest. The two of you stay like that, his arms wrapped around you, for a while.

“I could become a morning person if this was my wake-up every morning.” He strokes your hair as he speaks. You snort.

“Most mornings, maybe. I’ll expect you to return the favor occasionally.” You push yourself off him. “We should probably go take a shower.” 

The shower goes exactly like you thought it would. It takes longer than normal because about half-way through, Loki ends up on his knees eating you out. You promise yourself silently that next time, you’ll have him fuck you against the wall of the shower. Eventually, you end up finishing getting ready for the day. Loki seems to enjoy distracting you a lot while you try to get ready. It makes you laugh despite yourself; you hadn’t seen him in such a playful mood before. Even making coffee became a difficult task due to him. You spent at least ten minutes looking for the coffee grounds because of him, only for him to conjure them back to himself when you found them. Getting them back cost you a kiss. You teased him about how he didn’t have to do that to get that from you. All in all, you probably wasted the better part of three hours because of him. Not that you mind too much. Thankfully you didn’t have any plans with anyone and had woken up fairly early. 

Once the two of you are ready, Loki excuses himself. He apparently has to meet with Strange again to confer one last time over the manuscripts. You decide to go down to the gym to train, despite your soreness. You figure that you need to learn to work through pain better anyway, and this was the perfect opportunity. Steve is in there when you arrive. Extended training session, you guess. You set yourself up in a corner where you’re well out of the way. You hiss when you start to stretch. You were far more sore than you realized, and it became almost painful to even get a pose started. Steve stops what he’s doing to look at you, concern written all over his face. You realize the hiss was louder than you thought, and you wave him off with a wave of your hand.

“I’m fine. I just slept funny.” From the look on his face, you know Steve didn’t buy the lie. He walks towards you, undoing the wrappings around his hands and arms.

“How bad did Loki hurt you?” He asks. You shake your head violently.

“He didn’t hurt me.” He frowns at you, crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, he didn’t hurt me in a way I didn’t want to be hurt.” He nods, although he still doesn’t look convinced.

“I know everyone else has probably told you this, but be careful. He’s dangerous.” You snort.

“I’ve been getting that a lot.” You reply dryly. The corner of Steve’s mouth twitch. An awkward silence lingers. You want to say something, and Steve is clearly trying to find words as well. 

“Do you want any help training?” He finally asks. You’re grateful he didn’t decide to continue the conversation.

“After I finish stretching, yeah. I really need to work on my hand to hand.” You hum. “I should also probably talk to Strange now that I think about it. Something’s been messing with my abilities lately, and I figure he can help the most.” Steve nods.

“I can help you with that, yeah. If you want, I’d be willing to help you regularly.” You think it over for a minute before nodding.

“Yeah, I’d be down for that.” Steve nods as well.

“We won’t do it today. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” You roll your eyes.

“The whole point of me coming down here was for me to learn how to work through discomfort.” You tell him, and he crosses his arm again. He’s got a look on his face that you think might be disappointed or stern. You can’t really tell.

“That’s something we can work on. I’m not going to have you hurt yourself and make things worse.” You snort, pushing further into your stretch.

“Thanks for looking out for me.” Your tone is teasing, although you do mean the words. He gets how you mean it, though, and smiles.

“Anytime.” He settles himself beside you. “I’m not leaving until you do. I don’t trust you to not go ahead and do it.” You tilt your head back and laugh at that. He apparently knew you better than you thought. As you go through your stretches, the two of you talk. Steve is actually surprisingly helpful, giving you plenty of tips on how to get rid of soreness. When you ask him how he knows these things, he explains that he’d learned more than one would think in the military. You learn a lot about him during the conversation, and you find that you like talking to him. He relaxes the longer the conversation goes on, and you can tell that he seems to be enjoying your company too. You find that he’s nowhere near as straight-laced as his public image makes him out to be and that he has the mouth of a sailor. You weren’t sure why that surprised you, but it did. 

You don’t want to parts way with him once you’ve finished stretching. It was a bonding experience that you hadn’t been expecting. He reminds you that it’s not that bad when he speaks.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He tells you, standing up in one fluid motion. 

“Bright and early?” You guess, and he gives you a tiny grin in return. It makes your stomach do flip-flops.

“If you want to call 6 am early, sure.” He waits for you to stand up, and you reluctantly do so. “I hope you’re ready to go running.” You groan. 

“Why running? What did I do to make you hate me?” The two of you leisurely make your way to the exit. He laughs, the grin still lingering around his lips. You find that you’re staring at them and decide to look anywhere else. 

“You and Sam can complain together.” He stops once the two of you are outside the door. “Remember, 6. If I don’t see you then, I’ll come up to your room and get you myself.” You grin in response.

“Good luck with that. You might regret it and see something you don’t want to see. Like my bedhead.” He laughs and gently claps you on the back.

“See you tomorrow, kid.” He disappears down the hall. You resist the urge to call after him.

You spend the rest of the day trying to get your life in order. You try to figure out the best way to contact Strange. Normally, you’d ask Loki to train you, but you didn’t know how magic worked for him. You always got the sense that his powers operated in a far different way than they did for you. Strange’s abilities seemed to be closer to yours. You ponder this thought as you set your alarm for 4:30. You’d been around enough vets to know that arriving at 6 would make you late. You’d need to be at least fifteen minutes early to be considered on time. After a moment, you move your alarm back to 4. The idea of waking Loki up with a blowjob again, assuming he decided to stay the night two nights in a row, was very appealing. 

You spend some time practicing your trickster magic. It was probably best to confirm that you need help before asking for it. It becomes clear that you do need help; something seems off. You sigh. This was the last thing you wanted. The knowledge puts you in a funk for the rest of the day. You decide to go visit Tony. A talk with him usually put you in a better mood. Once again, he’s down in his lab working. You knock on the glass door as you’ve done so many times. He looks up and grins at you.

“Good, I’m glad you’re here.” He waves you in. “I’ve got some questions for you today, and I need some answers.”

“Oh no.” You slide into the chair beside him.

“So,” He starts casually, and you know that something bad is coming. “Funniest thing happened last night. Really funny, actually. When Loki and Thor supposedly came back from whatever the hell they were doing, none of my systems indicated that he was back. But when you came back with your lady friend for the night, very good choice I might add, the system started going crazy. I just thinks it’s a really funny coincidence.” He looks at you. “Were you covering for him? Because I need to know. Peace of mind and all that.”

“I knew where he was, if that’s what you’re asking.” You cross your arms. Tony stares at you for a second. You can see him considering the evidence. When he figures it out, he gives you a shocked look.

“Don’t tell me Ms. Aloof-and-really-fucking-hot was Loki in disguise.” He states. “Because I swear to… something.” Your answering silence tells him all her needs to know. “You are the worst. The absolute worst. How do you sleep at night? Don’t- don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what kind of kinky shit the two of you are into.”

“Sandwiched between two Gods.” The response comes out of your mouth before you can consider what you just said. Your face instantly turns red. Tony makes a face.

“What about two Gods?” He leans towards you. “Forget the whole ‘I don’t want to know’ because I definitely do want to know now.”

“Nothing.” You reply quickly. He stares at you.

“You kinky motherfucker.” He sounds in awe. “I knew you were into some weird shit, but I didn’t expect that from you. And how do you do it? Charming Loki was one thing, but charming the both of them? What kind of wizardry do you use? It has to be illegal.” You shrug.

“Do good looks and charms count?” Tony laughs. 

“It’s got to be something more than that.” He runs his hands over his face. “Jesus, I thought I was a playboy, but you are way above my level. You’ve got to teach me how you do it.” You shrug. “I’m going to have to start watching you around everyone. I turn my back for one second, and you’ve gone and slept with two people. Not that I’m shaming you. I’m not. I’m genuinely impressed.”

“If it makes you feel better, Loki and I talked, and he may have mentioned something.” You offer him an embarrassed smile. “I don’t know if I should tell you this, but you might want to know.”

“If you say he said he wanted to have a threesome with you and me, I will flip this table. Don’t think I won’t.” He groans when you give him a shy smile. “You’re going to kill me. I am going to die because of you, and I hope you have the decency to feel guilty. Don’t even come to the funeral.”

“I thought you’d be happy.”

“No, I am. I mean, I’m not thrilled about the whole Loki part, but I’m flattered he considered bringing me in. Especially since I thought he hated my guts.” He pauses. “Besides, I thought he’d be weird about sharing you.”

“Surprisingly, no.” You admit. “It was his idea to bring in Thor and to bring you in. Assuming you want to?”

“Yes, fuck yes I do. Only rule is you stay between the two of us. I’m not going to risk having something happen to me if I touch him the wrong way.” He mock shudders. You laugh and slap him lightly on the arm. 

“He won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” You promise. Tony gives you a fond smile. 

“Can I ask one thing? It’s not a big deal, but I’d like it. It’s cool if it doesn’t work out, but I ju-“

“What is it?” You interrupt him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You know you can ask me. I’m not going to be a dick.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“I know Reindeer Games might not go for it, but I’d like to have you for myself for a little bit. Maybe take you out to dinner or something. See a show and give you one after. Show you how it’s done.” His voice is full of confidence and bravado, but you see right through it. You place a gentle hand on his face.

“I’d like that.” You tell him. “I’m fairly sure I can talk him into it.” Plans as to how you can do so come to mind. Deep down, you know that as long as Loki knows you will never leave him and will always choose him he will grant you a lot of things. You won’t say it’s a guarantee, though. It’s certainly not something you have any interest in pushing. You have no wish to push him away from you. That thought is what prevents you from leaning in and kissing Tony. Instead, you settle on stroking his face. “I’ll talk to him when I see him next.”

He gives you a small smile. You pull your hand away slowly. You pull out your phone to look at the time. 

“I should probably go.” You tell him. “I’ve made plans to train with Steve tomorrow morning, so I’ve got to wake up super early. Damn early birds.” He laughs at that, gently clapping you on the shoulder when you stand up. 

“Make sure not to sleep with Rogers!” He calls over his shoulder. You roll your eyes, resisting the urge to flip him off. 

“See you later, Tony.” You tell him. You make your way back to your room. Once there, you fix yourself some dinner. While you eat, you check your texts and calls. Nothing requires your attention, so you relax. Part of you wonders where Loki is, but you push that thought to the back of your mind. You were hoping to see him, but you also know that he’s busy. Besides, it wouldn’t do to be clingy. You decide going to bed is your best option. Just as you start to settle in, you feel a weight sink into the bed beside you. You turn to be greeted by Loki. He leans forward to give you a soft kiss. You relax as you reciprocate. Loki wraps his arms around you to pull you closer.

“I rather missed your company.” He tells you when the two of you pull apart. “Strange is insufferable.” You laugh at that, settling yourself.

 

“I wouldn’t know.” You hum softly. “Speaking of Strange, I have a question for you. Do you think he’d be willing to take me on as an apprentice? Something is up, and I need to fix it. I’d normally as you, but I feel like his magic is closer to what I use.” He purses his lips, clearly not enthralled by the idea.

“I would rather teach you myself. However, I do believe you are correct in your assessment.” He sighs. “I will see if there’s a convenient way for you to contact him about this. He will not take kindly to it if I ask.” You lean forward to kiss him.

“Thank you.” You snuggle closer to him. “I have to get up early because I’m going to train with Steve. Don’t want to be defenseless if my magic fails me.” You run your tongue along your lower lip. “Also, I talked to Tony today. About what you brought up last night.”

Loki looks at you with curiosity. “Oh?”

“Yeah. He seemed cool with the idea of a threesome, but he wanted to ask a favor. He wanted to see if he could have a night with me to himself.” The sentence lingers in the air. It’s not exactly an awkward silence, but it’s not a pleasant one either. Loki makes a noise.

“I have to think about it.” You put your head on his chest.

“Take all the time you need.” You give him a grin. “I do plan on doing something for you, of course, if it happens.” He stares at you. His eyebrow is quirked, so you know it’s not a menacing one. “I wanted to do this anyway, and it seemed like the perfect excuse.” You run a hand along his chest. “I was thinking maybe I could worship you?” You flutter your eyelids. He makes a noise from deep within his chest.

“You are quite the temptress.” He runs a hand through your hair. “I will still need time to consider, but you have swayed my answer in your favor.” You laugh at that. “If you plan on training with Rogers, you should sleep now. I have a feeling he won’t go easy on you.”

“He better not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got multiple set-ups, and I'm curious which one you guys would like first. Let me know in the comments! You can also let me know on my tumblr.  
> [My tumblr](https://biafloki.tumblr.com/%22)


	14. Training Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you guys so much for your wonderful comments! I didn't expect this story to get so much love, and I'm super appreciative and happy. Y'all have made my week.
> 
> As a heads up, pegging is discussed in this chapter. If it's not your thing, you might want to skip over this one. There's another one coming up that will be far more explicit with it, so I'll put a warning in front of that one as well.

Waking up is a nightmare. You had been restless, knowing that you would have to get up so early, but it is still painful. Your alarm goes off, and you groan. Stumbling out of bed, you hit it several times to make the infernal noise stop. You check the time. 4:00 am, just as you set it last night. Thank God you got a clock with dual alarms. The other one was set for 4:30, so you press the button to set it quickly before crawling back into bed. The minute you get in, Loki wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer to him.

“Rogers is not allowed.” He mumbles. “Only I get to see you this early.” You make a soft, sleepy sort of noise that could be interpreted as a laugh. You settle yourself against him. Normally, you would have no problem falling back asleep, but the mention of training makes you unable to sleep. After ten unsuccessful minutes, you move to get up. No use wasting time. The God growls at you when you try to move, tightening his grip around you.

“No.” He places a kiss on your neck, as if he can tempt you to stay with the thought of sex alone. You huff. Normally you would be all for it, but you made a promise. Your wriggling intensifies.

“No.” He repeats, louder this time. You start wriggling ever more.

“I’ve got to. I made a promise.” You tell him, turning to face him. He opens an eye, considering you.

“Promises.” His voice is full of distain. “No promise is worth it at this infernal hour.” You lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. He makes a face when you retreat, almost as if he’s pouting. 

“I’ll make it up to you when I get back, I promise.” He huffs, letting go of you reluctantly. 

“It better be worth my time.” He tells you, although you know he doesn’t mean it. 

“I’ll make it, trust me.” You slide out of bed. You turn off the other alarm and begin to get ready for the day. You woke up early enough to have the time to make a full breakfast without worrying if you’ll throw up. You surprise yourself and finish getting ready by 5:30. You decide to go ahead and go downstairs. If he’s not there, you can spend some time getting in some extra stretches. You were still sore from the other day. Steve’s not there when you get down to the gym, so you begin stretching. As soon as you start your first one, you can hear him coming down the stairs. You sigh. He positively beams at you.

“You’re on time. Good.” He moves towards you, setting down a towel. He comes over to stand beside you and begins stretching as well. The two of you move in relative silence, only interrupted by the crack of your joints. You make a pleased noise at a particularly loud one. He snorts. A smile makes its way onto your face despite yourself.

“I figure we can do the Central Park Loop.” He says as soon as the two of you finish. You nod in agreement, picking your stuff up as you do so.

“Sam going to meet us there?” Steve shakes his head. 

“He’s been under the weather.” You nod. Steve grabs his stuff, and the two of you head towards Central Park. It’s not too far, so you elect to walk over there. Well, Steve decides that it’s not too far to walk. You protest, claiming that it will be a bad walk back. He wins the mini-argument, only because he promises to buy you a bear claw and some coffee once you finish. He makes it a little better by telling you that you’ll only do part of it and he wouldn’t make you suffer through the whole thing. Yet.

Steve’s a surprisingly good running partner. You know that he has a habit of outrunning people, but he doesn’t do that with you. He keeps pace with you. You know he wants to go faster, and you tell him that he can if he wants to. You’ll be fine. He shakes his head and states that it’s his job to stay with you if he’s training you. It’s a small gesture, but it’s one that you appreciate. It helps the run go faster. That, and every time you want to falter or give up or turn back, he’s there to encourage you and push you.

Like yesterday, you learn a lot about him. You find out that he’s been catching up on pop-culture with Peter, that his favorite writer is, surprisingly, Mark Twain, and that he loves pastries. You supply him with information about yourself. You offer to help him with catching up on pop-culture and showing him tv shows from the 50s and 60s, ones that your dad had shown you growing up. 

“Were you born with your abilities?” He asks, taking you by surprise. You nod.

“Yeah, I was, but I have to work to keep them up. Trickster magic is funny.” He makes a confused expression. “Trickster magic exerts a lot of energy and fuel, so you need to constantly keep it up. That’s why a lot of us like to eat sweet things; it gives us the energy we need quickly. Only problem is that it only works in the short-term, and if you have to get away when you’re in the middle of a sugar crash, well…”

“You’re shit out of luck?” He provides. You let out a laugh, although it sounds like a cough because of how hard you’re exerting yourself.

“Something like that. That’s why I try to intake a bunch of protein. It takes longer to burn, yeah, but it’s a good reserve. I’ve also found I can do more powerful things with the protein. It exhausts me more when I deplete it, though, so I try to keep a decent amount of sugar in my system.” He nods.

“So that’s why you can eat almost as Thor.” You nod. You’re getting to the point where you don’t want to speak so you can concentrate on running. Steve has no trouble. He actually looks as if he hasn’t broken a sweat yet, and you hate him for it. Nearing the end of the run, you do see a small bead of sweat on his forehead. You count it as a silent victory. The best moment of the run is when it ends. You almost collapse when Steve tells you the two of you are done with the run. You have to put your hands on your knees, panting. He gently thumps you on the back.

“Don’t die on me now, kid. I still owe you a bear claw.” The promise of a pastry perks you right up, and the two of you walk to a bakery not too far away. Well, Steve walks. You hobble. Even though it’s almost 7, the smell of baked goods pervades the air. Steve clearly frequents the place a lot because the staff instantly recognize him and go to get his usual. It takes you a minute to decide what you want. Once you get it, you bite into it with an appreciative moan. It’s heavenly, as is the coffee.

“I might have to run with you more often if this is where you go after every one.” You manage around a mouthful.

“I’ll keep you to that. Don’t eat it too fast, though. We’ve still got more to do.” You groan. You slow down, although you still manage to polish it off by the time you get back to the Tower. Thankfully, he keeps it easy for the second part. He has you lift weights and work on the bag. He doesn’t spend too much time on your power, instead focusing on your speed and form. Mostly form since it becomes hard to lift your leg for any sort of kick after a while. He encourages you to go further than you would normally but not so much as to hurt yourself. It’s around 8:30 by the time you two finish. You hobble your way up the stairs, intent on taking a hot shower. The shower feels good, washing the sweat and grime off your skin. It also helps ease the tension in your muscles. You take your time, enjoying yourself. You barely hear the door to your bathroom creak open. What tips you off to the presence of another person is the rustling of clothes. You push the curtain to the side to see who it is. You smile. 

“I thought you’d have left by now.” You tease Loki. He gives you a look, although it’s undermined by how sleepy he looks.

“Your bed is warm.” He offers by way of explanation before sliding into the shower behind you. You close the curtain after him and hand him the soap. Instead of washing himself, he pours it into his hands and begins washing your back. You laugh.

“I already did that, but thanks. You can wash my hair, though.” You offer as an alternative. He makes a noise and reaches for the shampoo. The two of you are quiet as you shower. You find that it’s rather relaxing to have him wash your hair, especially when he uses his long, cool fingers to comb through it. He’s very tender throughout the entire shower. You’re not sure if it’s because he’s sleepy or he’s in a sweet mood. You’re certainly not complaining. It’s intimate but not in a sexual way. It feels homey, like the two of you could spend your life together. 

You blink, trying to get rid of the thought. Not because it was an unpleasant one but because it was an unrealistic one. You didn’t think that he’d be willing to spend part of his unnaturally long life with you. The fact that he even spent time with you, let alone sleep with you, felt surreal. You try to direct your thoughts to something else. You let yourself relax into him as he massages your scalp with the conditioner. He lets out a pleased noise as he watches you visible lose tension. When he pushes you forward under the spray, you bring him with you. You grab the soap again and spread it in your palms before running it along his arms and chest. You clean him as he finishes getting the conditioner out of your hair. He does have to pause when you kneel down to get his legs, rolling his eyes despite the fond smile. Eventually, the two of you are done and leave the shower together. Once you’re both dried, you look at him. He looks significantly more awake now. He’s clearly still not awake enough to talk yet. After you get dressed, you go to look over what you need to do today. 

“I should give Strange the information on how to contact you.” He drawls, breaking the silence. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if he already had it.” The words insufferable know-it-all go unspoken, but you know they’re there. You laugh.

“I’d really appreciate it. Thank you.” He holds up a finger.

“I have more to say. I have given consideration to Stark’s proposal.” You look at him with bated breath. “I shall grant the request on several conditions.” You lean back in your chair.

“Alright. Hit me with them.” You cross your legs.

“First, Stark is not allowed to come in you at all.” He holds up another finger when he lists the next point. “Two, he is not to record it or even speak the details about it to anyone else. I will not have him sully your reputation. Three, if he does anything untoward, you leave.” You nod.

“I was expecting more.” You tease. You see the expression on Loki’s face and know that you need to treat this more seriously. “I got it, though. No fluids inside me in any form, no recordings for posterity, and no making me uncomfortable.” You move towards him, stopping once you reach him. You gently put a hand on his face, stroking your thumb over his cheek. “I know this has to be hard for you. I’m not going to leave you for Tony or anyone else. Nothing could change my mind on that. I don’t care if the Judeo-Christian God came down to me and told me someone else was my soulmate. I’d still pick you and tell him where to stick it. Hell, I’d probably tell him that he was mistaken because you’re my soulmate, assuming that is an actual thing.” He huffs, but you can tell he’s not mad. He looks at you with such hope and something akin to adoration in his eyes. His hand comes up, and he places it over yours.

“Very few mortals are as honest with me as you are.” His voice is soft. “Most posture and feign adoration just to receive favor. I find that loathsome. You don’t. You are honest with me. At first, I found it off-putting because I did not trust you to not take advantage of my relationship with you. I realized quickly that you wanted nothing from me but myself. No favors or boons, but me as I am.” He pauses to take a deep breath. 

“I fear that I may let you down. I am a monster, after all. I sometimes wish to push you away because I do not deserve your kindness. I-“ He stops, and you can tell he’s at a loss for words. He’s struggling with some sort of emotion. You decide to help him.

“I know.” For a second, you feel like Han Solo. You continue so you don’t seem like a total douche. “You don’t have to explain; I know what you’re trying to go for. At least, the general idea.” You run your tongue along your teeth. “I… I… I care for you. A lot.” You falter slightly. You have another word that you want to say, but you’re not sure it’s true. It feels right in your heart. It feels perfect. You’re not ready to say it, though. He looks at you for a second, a brief flash of hurt making its way across his face. You hurry to explain yourself. “There’s a better word, but I don’t want to say it until I’m 100% sure. Besides, I don’t want to scare you off.” You fear you’ve said too much. From the way his face shifts, you might have. Instead, he squeezes your hand.

“I am rather fond of you myself.” He drawls. You laugh despite yourself. It’s not so much that his words are funny but the way he delivers them. He’s clearly trying to soothe your nerves by playing off your kinda-sorta almost confession. A smile makes its way onto his face. You feel an overwhelming urge to kiss him. So you do. It’s a soft, gentle kiss. It’s one of those kisses where so many unspoken words go into it. He reciprocates it with the same sort of feeling. He wraps an arm around your hips, pulling you onto his lap. Despite the action, the kiss doesn’t change intensity. It remains soft and sweet. You run your hands through his hair in response. When you pull away, you rest your forehead against his.

“I do have a question.” You ask. He hums in response. “We’ve- we haven’t made this an official thing, but we act like it. It’s cool if it’s not! I just want to know where we stand. I’ve been in a relationship where there was a misunderstanding of what the expectations and dynamics were, and it ended badly.” Loki stops you with another kiss. This one is far more intense and bordering on possessive.

“My dear,” He rasps, “I thought that it was obvious. I would not spend so much time with you otherwise. But if you wish for a label, you may tell people we are courting.” He smirks. “It is an unorthodox form of courting, but it is courting nonetheless.” You can’t help the grin that makes its way onto your face. 

“I wouldn’t have it be any other way.” You move your hands to his shoulders. “Don’t think that means you can get away with not taking me on a date, though.” He makes an amused noise.

“I would never.” He smooths your hair back, tucking a strand behind your ear. You notice he does this a lot. You make a mental note to bring up hair pulling and let him do that to his heart’s content at some point. 

“Namely because the idea of seeing you in a dress fit for a Queen is appealing. The only thing more enticing is the idea of taking it off of you.” You blush. His smirk becomes even more devious, if that was even possible. 

“You sweet talker, you.” You mock push him away. He lets himself go, falling back dramatically. 

“I merely speak the truth.” He looks up at you with a grin on his face. You roll your eyes, moving off of him as you do so. Loki props himself up on his elbows, watching you like a hawk. 

“I’ve got work to do.” You sigh dramatically. “I should also probably talk to Tony now, just so he doesn’t bug me about it.” Loki rises slowly to his feet, pulling a face at Tony’s name. “Besides, I’m sure Thor probably signed the two of you up for some mission or something.” His expression becomes exasperated, and you can tell he’s resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Likely.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I have a feeling that incompetent oaf got himself into trouble without me to guide him. If he doesn’t have something, I have no doubt someone else needs me for something urgent.” He goes to the door, stopping briefly to brush his knuckles across your cheek. “This will no doubt take longer than I wish.”

“Just let me know when you get back.” He nods before disappearing out the door. You try to do as much as work as you can, but your heart isn’t into it. It’s not because Loki left. You’re actually happy he has something to do; he strikes you as the sort of person to cause trouble when bored. Besides, being apart from each other wasn’t a bad thing. 

Rather, your thoughts are preoccupied with Tony. At some point, your thoughts shift to what exactly you want to do with him. The idea of pegging him comes to mind. It would work because he wouldn’t be able to come in you. You could have him eat you out afterwards. The longer you think about it, the more appealing the idea becomes, and the harder it is to work. You don’t know if he’s taken anything up his ass before, but something tells you he has. You wonder how he would sound. Would he try to hold back any noises? Would he whimper and moan? Would he want to talk during it? Your mind conjures up an image that is downright sinful. You taking him from behind, his back arching because you’re holding him against you. His head thrown back onto your shoulder because you’re gripping his hair and pulling on it. Oh, or you could have him on his back, maybe have him hold his legs wide open. That way he could touch your tits and play with them. Well, try to play with them. You plan on making him see stars, getting him to the point where he can’t do anything but moan and writhe under you. You feel yourself growing wet. Your hand slips into your pants of its own accord.

Would he push his ass up into the air when you took him from behind? Oh, that was a nice thought. You’d have to slap it if he did. You rub your clit in slow circles. Yeah, Tony’s ass all red with your handprints all over it was a wonderful mental image. He would definitely try to top from the bottom, try to make you fuck him harder and faster. You wouldn’t let him. He would know who was in control, and no matter how much he whined and pleaded, he wouldn’t get his way unless you decided he could. You move your hand down to your entrance, collecting the slick substance there and bringing it up to your clit. You start faster circles. You feel yourself beginning to twitch, movements that started deep inside. He totally would moan like a two dollar whore, all high-pitched and desperate. You let out a moan of your own at that thought. What if you took him up against the wall? How far would he push his ass out? How much would he arch his back? God, you hoped that he liked being marked up because you would cover him with bites and scratches. You wanted to ruin him for anyone else, any other woman or man. 

That thought is what tips you over the edge. It’s a powerful orgasm but fairly silent. The only evidence of it is your release on your fingers and panties, and your labored breathing. You pull your hand out of your clothes and wipe it on a nearby napkin. Oh, you were definitely talking to Tony about this. You get your chance about an hour later. The sound of a text rouses you from your work. You check your phone and find it’s from Tony. He wants you to come up to his penthouse to talk. You make yourself presentable as quickly as you can before you make your way up to him. As soon as you get to the door, Tony swings it open.

“Did you get to talk to Reindeer Games?” He leans against the doorway.

“Yeah.” You nod. “He said yes. Can I come in? I have something I want to ask you.” He steps aside to let you in, a smug smile on his face.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” You take a look around the room. It’s so Tony that you want to laugh. You go over to the couch after a second and sit down.

“I wanted to talk about what would happen after you take me out.” You try to feign being casual. He looks at you with curiosity.

“Got something in mind?” He steps over to the bar.

“Yeah, I do.” You take a deep breath. “We should talk about what’s cool and what’s not, though. Loki did put some specifications on what he was okay with.” Tony snorts as he pours himself a drink.

“Alright. Shoot.” He holds up a bottle in your direction, and you shake your head no. He shrugs before coming around the bar, his tumbler in hand. He settles himself on the couch beside you. He turns himself to face you, resting his elbow on the back of the couch. You shift so you’re looking squarely at him.

“It’s really two simple requests. The first one is that you don’t come in me. At all. Pretty sure that includes swallowing. Two is that you don’t film or photograph this, and that you don’t speak of what happened.” You shrug. “Other than that and what we decide our rules are, anything goes.”

“You say that like you’ve got an idea of your own.” He takes a sip of his drink. “Out with it. The anticipation is killing me.” You roll your eyes.

“If you’re okay with it, I’d like to peg you.” You try to keep yourself from blushing. You know it’s important to discuss things beforehand, but it doesn’t mean it’s not embarrassing. He considers you for a moment.

“Why am I not surprised. You seemed like an ass… gal? Is that what the feminine form would be? Regardless. I knew you’d have a thing for my ass.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes. He laughs at your expression. “But if you want a serious answer, I’d be okay with it. Only things that are definitively off limits are hair pulling and electrocution. I do have some iffy things, so you know, run ideas by me. Do you have anything I need to know about?”

You go through your list of hard nos and soft limits. Tony nods as you go through them.

“There’s nothing in those lists that I need.” He tells you when you finish. “You got anything else you want besides pegging?” Oh, well. You had a lot, but you weren’t sure how much you could fit in.

“How do you feel about dirty talk?” You settle on asking. He grins.

“How do you think I feel about it? Once you get me started, I won’t stop.” 

“I’m guessing you’ve probably got a praise kink too.” You remark dryly. Tony points an accusing finger at you.

“Don’t read my mind. I don’t like it when people do that.” He leans further back into the sofa. It’s fascinating to watch him visibly relax. “You can do whatever. Call me a good boy or a dirty boy, I don’t have a preference. Don’t go too hard on the latter, though.” You hum.

“So I can call you my good boy as much as I want, but if I start getting harsher than slut, you’re out?” You partially ask out of curiosity and partially to see his reaction. He shifts. Your eyes fall on his lap, and you learn all you need to know.

“Slut is as high as I’ll go. Bicycle might work, depending on the mood I’m in.” You smirk at him, filing away the information for later. He gives you an accusing look. “Don’t give me that look. Nothing good ever happens when you do that.” You snort in response. The conversation goes on to cover the plan. Apparently Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands on you. He keeps on suggesting fairly soon dates to take you out to dinner. However, you’re in a certain type of mood. You win in the end. He’ll take you to a fancy-ass restaurant in about a week and a half, provided nothing goes wrong in the universe. He can tell you have some sort of plan because he keeps on needling you with questions.

“I just want to take my time with this.” You eventually tell him. “I think it might be fun to tease you.” He makes a low sound.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He states it so matter-of-factly, you can’t help laughing. The two of you continue to talk for a while, although he seems distracted. You stop talking and just look at him.

“What is it?” You finally ask. Tony gives a look. “I know something is on your mind. You’re distracted.”

“Sorry. Got an idea.” Tony’s tongue flicks out to wet his lower lip. He stands up suddenly. “Do you want a custom-made strap-on? Because I’m thinking of making one for you.”

Well. That wasn’t what you were expecting. You vaguely listen as Tony rattles off ideas and details. It’s a little overwhelming. Eventually, you stand up and put a hand on his shoulder. He stops mid-sentence.

“Surprise me.” You give him a grin. “I’m sure you’ll figure out something that’ll knock my socks off.”

“Hopefully more than just your socks.” He replies, a smile making its way onto his face. “I’m going to start working on it.” You snort. Of course he wants to go ahead and get to work on the latest idea that’s taken root in his brain.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” You take your leave. You go back to your room, intent on getting more work done. The Universe apparently has other plans for you because you’ve barely set foot into your work space when something, an orange spiral it looks like, begins opening up under your feet. You swear. Instinctually, you mentally go through your list of tricks that might help. By the time you figure one out, it’s too late. The portal has opened. You fall through it, slamming down hard on the ground. At least you have the presence of mind to make your landing somewhat dignified. You opt for the super-hero landing. You hadn’t done that in a while. 

“So, you’re the one that has Loki wrapped around your finger.” A voice greets you before you even have time to register your surroundings. You snort, slowly standing up. “Your reflexes are alright, but that’s not what you’re here for. Something about needing help with your magic?” 

“Don’t try and butter me up. You know as well as I do no one can have that much control over him.” You dust off your hands, taking a look at who’s in front of you. None other than Dr. Stephen Strange is standing in front of you. His arms are crossed, but he’s got an amused expression on his face. “And yeah, you could say that’s what I’m here for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta go watch Dr. Strange now, I guess.
> 
> I'm going to start working on an alternate series, i.e. if Loki hadn't been the one to go with you to find the mole in the first place. You can bet Natasha is going to be in that one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with an update every other day. I can't stop writing this fic
> 
> Also, prepare yourself for Feelings this chapter. That, and me BS-ing how magic works in the MCU

You quickly explain your predicament regarding your powers to Strange. Something was making them almost impossible to use. You could do basic trickery, but you couldn’t do anything more complicated than that. If you tried, you’d end up in a world of pain. You quietly admit that you fainted once because you tried too hard. You had assumed that it was just a bad mental block at first, but nothing worked to make it go away. The former surgeon listens to you, eyeing you coolly.

“I’m not surprised you didn’t figure it out.” You blink. You knew the dude could be an absolute dick, but that was not what you expected. “I’m assuming you were wounded right before all this happened? Don’t tell me, I already know. Where is it exactly? I’m assuming along your spine.”

“Yeah, I was knocked unconscious during a mission. I wasn’t captured, though. My partner just found me lying on the ground.” You conveniently left out the part where you went off by yourself, believing that you had a better solution to the problem than Tony did. You made sure that he was distracted by pretty women before you snuck out. “Neither of us knew anything until the doctor did a check-up after to make sure I didn’t have a concussion. I… I wanted her to check that, you know-“

“No one had taken advantage of you while you were out?” He quirks an eyebrow. You nod. “That still doesn’t answer my question. Where are they?”

“There’s four. One on my back, right above my pelvis. One under my belly button. She almost missed that one because it seemed like a scar from an appendectomy. One right under my breast bone. The last one is on my scalp.” You rattle them off in order that they were noticed. As soon as you finish, the world shifts. You yelp in surprise. You were now sitting in a comfortable arm chair. Strange stood by a bookshelf. He had an ancient-looking tome in his hands that he was flipping through rapidly. He mumbles “no, no, not it, nope” under his breath as he goes through the pages. The world shifts again. You want to vomit. He’s by another bookcase, going through another book. This one looks at little more recent. You’re sitting by a desk this time. The world shifts again. And again. And again. Each time, Dr. Strange has a new book in his hands that seems to disappoint him, and each time you’re in a different place. Sometimes on a different piece of furniture, sometimes by a wall. When he eventually stops moving the world, you’re in another arm chair, one that is far more comfortable than the original one. He makes a pleased noise when he finds what he’s looking for in particular. 

“As I thought. Some implanted something in you that’s supposed to work like the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Obviously it’s a cheap knock-off. Being that shoddily made, you should be able to still use your powers. It’s just a matter of waiting for the power to degrade enough.” He’s not looking at you but at the text. He traces his fingers rapidly down the page as he scans it. When he’s done, he snaps it shut authoritatively. “It’s most have degraded some already.”

“So, no taking it out or anything?” You give him an incredulous stare. “You’re just telling me ‘sorry, have fun figuring it out on your own’? Just hang around and be powerless?” He scoffs.

“You’re grossly misrepresenting what I said. I should leave you to figure it out on your own.” He gives you a nasty look. You give him a grin comprised of all teeth in return. “However, given this is still more powerful than you, despite how shoddily it’s made, I’ll help.” It’s your turn to scoff.

“Thank you, oh magnanimous one. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” He has the audacity, the fucking audacity, to smirk at you. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” He says dryly. Part of you wants to smack him, but another part of you is amused. It almost reminds you of when you first met Loki. The God was none too happy to have another trickster around and made it abundantly clear. Ironically, the verbal sparring matches the two of you had together is what blossomed into a friendship. Well, turning on people together was what really sealed the deal, but you liked to think that your friendship started forming at an earlier point. You let out a small laugh despite yourself at his comment.

“So, what’s the deal? Do I have to stay here or can I go back to the Tower?” You cross your arms. 

“Here. I’d rather stay out of the public disaster that’s the Avengers.” He sniffs. You let out a genuine laugh at that.

“That’s fair.” You make your way to stand up.

“There are sleeping areas upstairs. You can pick whichever one you want.” The two of you are standing at the bottom of an ornate staircase. He gestures up them. “Be ready to start tomorrow. Do whatever you need to. Say goodbyes or whatever.” He hands you a card with the street address on it. “I’m going to assume you have moving your stuff under control.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“Sure do.” You head towards the door. 

“Oh, one more thing.” Strange’s voice makes you stop in your tracks. “Keep your… whatever he is away from here unless he’s with his brother. I don’t want to deal with the hassle.” You bite the inside of your cheek. You’re just about to tell Strange where he can stick it when a thought occurs to you, and you have to bite down harder to keep your grin contained. 

“Sure thing, doc.” You tell him before making a hasty retreat. Once you’re sure you’re out of view, you let that grin spread across your face.

“Has to be with Thor, huh.” You let out a giggle. “Oh, that won’t be a problem.”

You make it back to the Tower without incident. On the way up to your room, you decide to stop by Thor and Loki’s communal area to see if either of the two are in. You knock, and the door instantly swings open. No one is standing in the doorway. It takes you a moment to realize that someone is sitting on the enormous sofa.

“Come in.” The voice lets you know that it’s Loki who’s sitting there. You step in, softly shutting the door behind you. When you get closer, you see that several furs are spread over it. The room is dark except for the light of sporadic candles, most of which are concentrated around the area Loki sits. He doesn’t say a word to you or look at you, just gestures you over imperiously. You make your way over to him, your eyes adjusting to the low lighting. He’s staring at the wall with an odd expression, almost wistful yet sad. You step around the large furniture piece. After a second’s hesitation, you lower yourself down to the ground so you’re kneeling by his feet. You’re close to him but not touching. It would be so easy for you to scoot just an inch to touch him or lean forward ever-so slightly. Instead, you place your hands on the tops of your thighs. On a whim, you lower your head so you’re not looking at him but the bear skin rug stretched out in front of you. Something about his demeanor tells you this is the right course of action. He runs several fingers through your hair. You know it’s some kind of reward for implicitly knowing what he wanted. The two of you stay in silence. He’s clearly working through some complex emotion, so you don’t want to disturb him. The flickering light from the candles cast dancing shadows around the room.

“Tell me.” His voice is soft yet seems so loud in the quiet room. “Have you ever gotten homesick for a place you knew you didn’t belong?”

“Yes.” You keep your voice soft as well. “Often, actually.” You can feel him stare at you. He snorts.

“What do you know about feeling out of place?” His voice is full of venom. For a second, you feel a flash of hurt. Your instinctually response is to let him have it, and you even open your mouth to do so. However, you stop yourself short. His anger is not directed at you in particular, it’s directed at the world. So you swallow.

“I was an outcast as a kid.” You try to keep your voice even. “Even in elementary school, I was the odd one out. I eventually found my people, but it took me until college to find them.” He lets out another derisive noise.

“And you think that compares to being a monster? How pitiful.” You clench your teeth hard.

“I’ve felt like a monster every damn minute of my life.” You snap. He seems taken aback for a second. “I’ve felt that way since I was a kid.”

“Try being a real one.” He snarls. The temperature in the room plummets suddenly. You can see your breath slowly forming in the air. The hand on your head turns ice-cold. “Look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me I’m not a real monster.” You hesitate before slowly turning your head. You bite your tongue to keep back a surprised noise. His skin is mottled blue and white, like the ice in a glacier. When you reach his face, you see his eyes have shifted to red. You swallow.

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” Hesitantly, you put a hand on his thigh, and you lift your head to look him directly in the eyes. “I don’t care what you look like. I know you. I know you as well as anyone can, and I… I love you. I love you, and nothing you could ever look like would change that.” Your confession hangs in the air for a second. His expression, one that was full of hate just seconds before, shifts to one of surprise. He searches your eyes, as if he’s looking for something in them. Apparently, he finds what he wants. Slowly, his skin begins to change back. Color returns to his form, and his eyes shift from their red state.

“You love me.” It’s both a question and a statement. You nod, unable to say anything. He takes a deep breath, his chest heaving. “You love me, and you mean it.” He surges forward from his place on the couch, dropping to his knees beside you. He holds your face in his hands, studying your expression intently.

“Say it again.” He rasps. “Tell me again.”

“I love you.” You voice is barely above a whisper.

“Louder.”

“I love you.” Your voice is louder, more authoritative. “I love you, Loki. I’ve loved you for a while now.” He makes a noise deep within his chest. It’s both satisfied and needy at the same time.

“Again.” He yanks you forward until you’re straddling him. It’s a little awkward. He still hasn’t broken eye contact with you. “I want to hear it again.” His voice is almost a plea.

“I love you.” You declare. You push your forehead against his. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” It feels liberating to say it. You repeat it again and again and again as Loki begins kissing your neck. Once you start, you can’t stop. It’s just a stream of the same phrase, becoming like a chant. It becomes more desperate as Loki does. He pushes you back so you’re laying under him. He kisses you, desperate and hungry and needy. Your shirt comes over your head, and your pants and underwear are pulled down before you even know it. You can hear the rustling of fabric as he frees himself from his pants. He circles your clit with his fingers, making sure you’re wet before he slides into you with a single thrust. The two of you groan simultaneously. He keeps kissing you as he grabs your hips, starting a slow and steady rhythm. The two of you are panting, your breaths in sync with the other’s. It’s slow and passionate. He’s gentle with you without undermining the intensity of his emotions. He moves his mouth to beside your ear so he can whisper sweet praises. It doesn’t take long for you to come undone, and he follows shortly behind. 

The two of you lay there for a second, both catching your breath. He’s the first to move. He pulls out of you slowly, and you can feel his cum leaking out of you. He gently moves your hair from your face before he settles beside you, pulling you close. You go to protest the lack of clothes, and he huffs. He pulls one of the furs down from the couch and lays it over the two of you. You lay there is silence. Loki keeps on touching you, almost as if to assure himself you’re real and there with him. A hand on your face that moves to your hair and then goes to your arms. It’s feather-light touches, hands skimming across your skin. You relax into it.

“You love me.” He states again. You nod, too sated to be sarcastic. He kisses you once more, mouth linger against yours. You reciprocate. The gentle kisses turn into a soft make-up session. Eventually, you pull away.

“I came in here for a reason.” You confess. “But you’ve distracted me, and now I’ve forgotten. Not that I’m complaining.” He chuckles and pulls you even closer to him. While his skin is cool, it still provides a measure of warmth.

“It must not have been important.” He mumbles into the back of your neck.

“It was, though!” You protest. “Oh! I got it. Strange figured out what was wrong with my magic and is going to help me fix it!” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Must we talk of Strange now?” He sounds exasperated.

“Yeah, we kind of have to.” You push yourself up on to your elbows and turn to face Loki. “He wants me to stay in the Sanctum with him. Starting tomorrow. He said he doesn’t want you around unless you’re accompanied by Thor.” He growls under his breath.

“Of course.” His voice gains an edge.

“I mean, it’s not that hard to get around.” You flop onto your side, still facing him. Wriggling, you push yourself closer to him. He softens at that, although his irritation at Strange doesn’t go away. “We can have Thor stay in another room or something. I don’t know. We’ll figure a way.” You absently mindedly bring a hand up to his hair and twirl a strand of it around your finger. “The only bad thing is I have no idea how long it will be. Somebody put some weird knock-off artifact in my body. I guess I’m lucky it was a knock-off because he said it should be easy to get around. That, and it’ll eventually degrade so it won’t mess with me anymore.” The God lifts your head with a finger.

“Somebody implanted something into you, and you didn’t think to tell me?” The sharp tone is now definitely directed at you. You roll your eyes.

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was there. It was also several months ago before this whole thing started. So, you know… I told you as soon as I found out?” He lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Who was with you when this happened?” You didn’t have to know him very well to figure out that this person was going to pay dearly.

“Tony, but he wasn’t with me at the time. I snuck off on my own to deal with it. Thought my plan would be better than his.” You shrug. Your company gives you a look.

“And you didn’t think to tell him you needed help?” He drawls.

“Hey, the dude knocked me unconscious before I could! Tony found me later. Besides, there weren’t any open wounds. The M.E. only found small cuts that didn’t seem like a lot to worry about. They just looked like regular old battle wounds.” He sighs, bringing his hands up to rub his temples.

“You mortals are so stupid sometimes.” He growls. You know you’re included in that group. You also know that he only said that because he was worried about you. “If I had known, I could have dealt with this sooner.” You place a hand on his chest.

“I’m fine. I’m alive, and I’m fine. Nothing that can’t be fixed. Don’t know how long it’s gonna take, but it can be fixed.” You keep your voice calm and soothing. Loki relaxes some but is clearly still on edge. “Only big thing right now is going to be getting the stuff I want to bring with me to the Sanctum. I’ll be in capable hands. And if I have any doubt about him or what he’s doing, I’ll let you know. Besides, I’m going to sneak you in there as often as I can.” Your companion makes an amused noise at that. He leans forward to kiss you again.

“My dear, I expect nothing less.” He moves his arm to wrap around you, holding you as close to him as possible. “I would not have chosen you if you had a habit of following the rules.” You laugh at that. The two of you lay there for a while, basking in each other’s presence. Eventually, you have to get up and get dressed. Once you’ve done that, the first thing you do is tell Steve of what’s up. He seems to understand. He does worry about you before you assure him you’re fine. Next, you tell Tony. That one isn’t as pressing because you have a feeling that the plans won’t be interrupted. Stark becomes delighted when he realizes he can make Strange mad during this. Finally, you go through your belongings and pick what you need, and several things you want, to bring with you to the Sanctum. By the end of the day, all preparations have been made, and you’re moved into the Sanctum not long after. 

It’s eerily quiet in there. No one except for Dr. Strange, and a man named Wong that you took a liking to instantly, seemed to be in the Sanctum. You spend your time exploring, getting used to the layout. It’s an incredibly fascinating place. You do make a point to not touch anything. You don’t want something to curse you or anything like that.

Strange is difficult to get along with at first, but you find your rhythm with him. He seems to enjoy the fact that you can easily keep up with him. However, he doesn’t like it when you outsmart him or make him look like a fool. You do it as often as you can. You will admit, he is good at what he does. By the end of the first week, you can already tell there’s a difference in how much you can do. A lot of it is due to the fact that he teaches you how to realign your chakras. He doesn’t go out of his way; he just does it during one of your meditation sessions. Meditation proves hard for you. You’re used to being on the go and moving, so sitting or laying down and just being present is difficult. Surprisingly, he also begins to teach you other forms of magic. Well, you cajole him into it. You offer to trade your knowledge of trickster magic and tricks for his knowledge in case something happens. The two of you in front of a TV watching Bugs Bunny as a part of your lesson.

“I fail to see the point in this.” Strange comments snidely from his position in a chair. You can see his astral form reading. You sigh in response, twisting to face him. 

“It’s not just about being able to perform the magic,” You explain. “You’ve got to have the right mentality. You can’t just trip someone and call yourself a trickster. Well, you can, but you’d be wrong.” You can tell he’s starting to get bored with your explanation. “It’s got to be clever and ideally subvert expectations.” He raises an eyebrow at that.

“And you would call Loki trying to take over Earth subverting expectations?” He asks dryly. You shake your head.

“No! That was something entirely different.” You pause, trying to think. “You know how Thor talks about their childhood?”

“Can’t say I have, no.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“He turned into a snake once because he knew Thor liked snakes. When Thor picked him up, he bit him. It’s a simple trick, but it plays on Thor’s expectations.” You gesture while you talk.

“Sounds more like a troubling childhood.” You can’t resist snorting at his comment. You point to what’s on-screen.

“There’s a better example of what I’m talking about. We all expect the monster to just attack Bugs. But because it’s playing on our fear of the dark, the monster doesn’t. Instead, he heeds Bugs’ advice about not going there.” You stop. “Or Daffy and the pronoun game from earlier.” Strange makes a dissatisfied noise.

“So my training is just going to be watching cartoons? Waste of my time.” He goes to get up. You hold up your hand. 

“You’ve also got to have ideas. It’s cool if you can do all the things, but if you don’t have any ideas, what’s the point?” You shrug. “This is more a brainstorming session than anything, a way to get ideas flowing.” He snorts but stays in place. It’s actually entertaining to do this with him, namely because you learn what his sense of humor is like. He doesn’t outright laugh very often. Instead, a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Oftentimes, you can tell he’s trying not to let it on his face. He still can’t help himself from commenting on the scientific inaccuracies. You point out that Trickster magic literally runs on scientific inaccuracies. Eventually, you get fed up with his commentary.

“You don’t have to keep doing this, you know.” He raises an eyebrow in response. “I know you’re smart. You don’t need to keep on trying to prove it.” For a second, you think you’ve done the impossible. You manage to take him completely by surprise. His expression changes to a slightly bitter one. You shrug. “I’m not trying to call you out or attack you, nothing like that. I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to prove it. Not to me at least.”

“You’re assuming I think I’ve something to prove.” His tone has an edge to it. You give him your best winning smile.

“You may not think so consciously, but you definitely do subconsciously.” You turn back to the TV.

“Yes, well, if you’re quite done psycho-analyzing me, I’ll be going.” You lift your hand and wave him off. 

“Go do you. I’ll see you whenever you’ve got another lesson for me.” You don’t think much of the exchange until the next day when the exercises are far more difficult, and you know he’s doing it as silent retribution for what you said. Well. If that’s how he was going to be, then you had no problem trying to show him that you were not a force to be messed with lightly. You’re actually making vast improvements, to the point where you think you might impress Strange, when you get a call. You roll your eyes and silently curse under your breath. Strange raises an amused eyebrow at you.

“It’s Tony.” You tell him before you even look at the caller ID. He scoffs.

“Go. We’ll resume when you get back.” You thank him and step out of the room to answer the call.

“What’s up?” You ask. 

“I finished your gift.” Tony sounds excited. “I want to let you take it for a test drive to make sure everything’s good with it. See if I need to make any modifications.” You snort.

“Pretty sure I can’t do that without another person.” You remark dryly. “And considering I don’t really have anyone to try it with.” Tony laughs.

“I know it works on my end. I just did some stuff for your end. That’s why you need to test it. Now come to the door. I’ve got it with me.” You make a noise.

“You could have told me you were coming over!” You start making your way towards the door. Of course you had to be semi-far away from it. You hear noise on the other end, almost as if he’s talking someone.  
Your blood runs cold for a second. Something tells you that Strange totally made it to the door before you and answered it just to be an asshole. Your suspicions prove to be correct. Tony is standing in the foyer, making small talk with the Supreme Sorcerer. When he sees you, he gives you a grin. He’s got the box in his hand. As soon as you get to him, the Avenger hands it off to you.

“Wanted to deliver it in person. Had trouble finding it, though. New York Sanctum isn’t exactly in Goggle Maps.” You snort. He lowers his sunglasses. “We’re still set? Harry Potter here isn’t going to work you overtime?” You can feel Stephen roll his eyes at the nickname.

“I won’t let him.” You promise. Tony winks before pushing his sunglasses back into position. He turns to leave. He makes sure to clap the former surgeon on the back before he goes.

“See you both later.” He practically chirps. He turns around to point at you as he walks backwards towards the door. “Hopefully more of you than of him. No offense, doc.” 

“None taken. I feel the same way.” Dr. Strange remarks. Tony laughs.

“Thank you, Tony. I’ll see you soon.” You tell him as he walks out the door. The door shuts almost silently behind him. Strange is standing by the door, his arms crossed. His trade-mark smirk is on his face.

“Care to tell me what that was about?” He follows you as you go back up the stairs. You have a feeling he’s not going to let this go until he gets his answer. You also have a sneaking suspicion that he knows what’s in the box already.

“He’s just giving me a gift.” You say. It’s technically not a lie; it is a gift. What it is isn’t any of the other man’s concern as far as you’re concerned. He makes a noise of amusement.

“One you don’t care to say what it is?” He sounds as if he’s trying hard not to laugh. “I didn’t think you’d be having guests other than Loki and Thor. I feel as if I should clean up the place a bit.”

“That’s your prerogative.” You shrug. “I’ll doubt they’ll stay in common areas for too long, though, if you’re worried about that.” That earns you a small laugh. Despite yourself, a grin makes its way onto your face. You hadn’t seen him this amused before, and it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You resolve to make him laugh more often, or at the very least be less serious and uptight. It’d be good for him. Due to his improved mood, the lesson goes much more smoothly when the two of you resume it. He still criticizes you heavily, but it’s far less barbed and mean-spirited. It feels more like he’s genuinely trying to teach you as opposed to make you look like a fool. You throw him a bone of your own. You give him the basic groundwork for some classic ideas and have him try them against you. He does surprisingly well at it. It’s clear he doesn’t do as well as he’d like, and that pleases you. He’s grown on you some, but it didn’t mean that you didn’t enjoy knocking him down a peg or two. If you were being honest with yourself, part of the reason you offered to teach him in the first place was so you could mess with him. The main problem he seems to have is being more physical with people. You chalk it up to the fact that magic enabled him to fight without getting his hands too dirty, in a way. You quietly resolve to have him fist-fight you. A scuffle with him has a certain appeal to it. 

The gift lingers in the back of your mind throughout the day, and you’re eager to try it out when you get back to your quarters. Part of you wonders if you should contact Loki and have him help you with it. You quickly squash the thought. Tony made this specifically with you and him in mind, so it would feel weird to use it with your significant other first. You unwrap it slowly, fingers gliding over the glossy wrapping paper. The box underneath is plain black, but it still manages to look like something that’d hold a fancy ring or watch. You open it slowly. A note lays on top. 

_Since I didn’t have accurate measurements, I guessed. Let me know what tweaks need to be made to make it perfect._  
Have fun with the test drive~  
Tony 

A tenga egg rests on top of the toy itself. It’s painted a shiny gold. You’re not sure what it’s made of, only that it feels incredibly life-like. The harness it comes with is premium leather with pristine buckles and o-rings. You turn the strap-on around in your hands. On the bottom, there’s a small note over a button. The note simply reads “Press me”, so you do. It whirrs almost silently. Another end that looks almost identical to the first slides out. Upon further inspection, you realize it’s not a normal double-ended dildo. A vibrator rests about where your clit should be and long enough that it can reach deep inside you. Several nodules rest towards the bottom of it, and you figure that’s so it can stimulate your g-spot. The entire thing is curved. You assume it’s to account for the angle of your pubic bone. You have no idea if he got it right.

“Well,” You mumble to yourself. “Only one way to find out.” Setting the toy on the bed, you go to your door and lock it. You flop down on your bed. It doesn’t take too long for you to rile yourself up, and you quickly throw your clothing to the side. You pause. You get up quickly to grab a bottle of lube before you slide the toy into you. While you’re certainly wet, which you have been ever since you got the gift, it never hurt to have lube on hand. You settle yourself on the bed again. Once the end of the strap-on meant for you is liberally coated in lube, you slowly slide it into you. You throw your head back with a loud moan.

“Holy fucking shit, Tony, you’re a genius.” You manage before you begin moving the dildo. After several thrusts, the vibrator turns on automatically. It takes you by surprise. It feels good, though, really good. What makes your legs really start to quake with pleasure is when the g-spot stimulation part starts to pulse, mimicking the curling of fingers or the drag of a real dick along your walls. It doesn’t take too long before your toes are curling. You toss your head, eyes starting to flutter close. Before they do, you see the Tenga egg. A nasty idea comes to mind. You slide the toy out just long enough to grab the egg and unwrap it. You slide it onto the end meant for your partner before you slide your end back into you. Once the toy feels perfect, you experimentally thrust up into the Tenga egg. 

“Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk.” You manage. You thought the toy was good at first, but this… This was some next level shit. Somehow, some way, Tony had made it so that it feels like you’re fucking the other toy. You could only imagine what it’d feel like once you got it inside of a partner. The nubs on the inside of the Tenga egg drag across the other end of the strap-on, and you about damn near lose your mind. Your toes curl, your back arches, and you’re over the edge before you even know it. You’re panting hard. You lay there for several minutes before you slide it out of you, getting the other toy off the other end and tossing it into the trash. Slowly and methodically, you clean your end before pressing the button to make it slide back into the compartment. You place gently, almost reverently, back into the box and close it. You belatedly think that you should have sent a picture to Tony when you had his gift buried deep in your pussy. 

“He’ll see it so enough.” You mutter to yourself as you get dressed, grabbing your phone in the process. You text Tony with your feelings about it, recommending some slight changes to make it just a little more comfortable. As you wait for him to reply, you find that waiting for this date was going to be harder than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all excited for the next chapter and the dinner with Tony?


	16. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date with Tony is here!

Tony and you set a time so you can give the gift back to him for adjustments. You decide to come by the Tower, namely so you can get out of the Sanctum. You need a break from the place and from Strange. 

You’ve gotten used to Strange and are certainly getting along better with him, but it still doesn’t negate the fact he can be an annoying, conceited bastard. It’s nice to get out and about again. You decide to walk to the Tower to get a chance to stretch your legs. Tony texts you to let you know he’s in the lab, so you head there right away. He’s waiting at the door for you.

“You’re a genius.” You tell him as you hand over the box. He practically preens at the compliment.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He goes over to his work bench and sets the gift down. “Sounds like you had a good time.”

“I did.” You tell him the small adjustments to make, and he nods as he listens. Thankfully, not a lot needs to be done to it. It sounds like it shouldn’t take too long to make it perfect. 

“I’ll keep it here. Be easier to deal with than you bringing it along.” You blink briefly.

“Oh, we’re going to come back here after?” He snorts in response, as if the answer is obvious.

“Uh, yeah? I’m not doing that in a place I’m not comfortable.” You give him that. It makes a lot of sense. He starts setting his tools out on the bench. “By the way, you just missed Reindeer Games. Him and Point Break had to go deal with some off-world business or family shit. I wasn’t really paying attention.” You snort. It does disappoint you that you just missed Loki, but you have faith in him. 

“Didn’t really care where they were going?” You tease. Tony nods.

“Something like that.” He pulls the toy out of the box, and his brow furrows in concentration as he examines it. “I’m just glad he’s gone. Didn’t trust him to not spy on our date.” You roll your eyes, although part of you knows that his suspicions are not misplaced. The two of you spend some time going back and forth, making small talk and bantering. Eventually, you sigh and run a hand through your hair.

“I should go.” You tell him. “I need to practice.”

“Figures Harry Potter would be on your case 24/7.” Tony mumbles, grabbing the tool he needs. You pat him on the back.

“I’ll see you when we go on our date.” You say as you leave. You return to the Sanctum. The next several days pass by slowly. You honestly can’t wait for your date. Strange seems to sense something is up and keeps on making snarky remarks. It takes you a moment to realize the comments are his version of teasing you, and you can’t help bursting out laughing when you figure it out. Of course he’d be like that. Just to see if you could rile him up, you keep dropping hints you think Tony might be smarter than him. Every time, he fumes. God. Messing with him was so much fun. He gets downright snide and mean when you imply Loki is smarter. Despite the fact he reverts back to being semi-unpleasant with you, it’s totally worth it to see his reaction. His ego is so easily bruised, and you love it. It does take a while for him to realize you’re messing with him, but he’s still snarky and short with you. At least he’s a little better about it, even becoming playful for him when you try to get under his skin.

“I have a question for you.” You ask one day. He gives you a look that indicates he’s curious as to what you’re going to ask, but he’s not willing to admit he wants to know. “How did you ever get a girlfriend? Did you just rely on your voice, or did you hope that they had a thing for guys who were assholes? How many of them try to fix you?”

“That’s three questions.” He intones. You roll your eyes.

“You’re avoiding the questions.” He gives you a dirty look, and you resist the urge to laugh.

“I assume my voice does have a certain appeal.” He eventually admits. “And far too many of them tried to ‘fix me,’ as you put it.” He lets out a derisive noise. “I don’t know why they tried, especially since I had no interest in changing. As trite as psychology is, the idea that you can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped is applicable in many cases.” You blink. You weren’t expecting such an honest answer from him. 

His response shifted the tone of the conversation in a way that you weren’t expecting, and you weren’t sure if you were ready to have heart-to-hearts with him yet. You decide to steer clear of that territory.

“So you’re a dirty talker.” You grin mischievously, letting your tongue stick out of your mouth slightly for good measure. He gives you his trademark look that translates to ‘really?’.

“You’re taking quite an interest in my sex life.” He drawls. A tinge of color rises to your cheeks at the call-out. 

“I’m just trying to get to know you.” You shrug, trying to play it off. He makes a disbelieving noise.

“I somehow doubt that.”

“Doubt it all you want. It’s the truth.” The two of you return to the previous topic. You didn’t want to admit it, but you have a certain fascination with him. If you were going to be completely honest with yourself, which you didn’t want to be, the doctor was kind of your type. Mysterious, snarky asshole sounded a lot like Loki to you. The snarky asshole part also applied to Tony. 

You’re practically vibrating the day that your date with Tony arrives. It becomes hard to concentrate on what you’re doing, and Strange certainly takes notice of it. When you fail a simple task for the fifth time, he stops you.

“You’re distracted.” He tells you. “You have to learn to work through them. How does you expect to improve if you’re letting every little thing bother you?”

“Sorry. I’m just excited for later today.” You explain. He lets out a derisive snort.

“Learn to control that part of you. You’re wasting my time if you can’t.” Your eyes blaze for a second. You know you should be used to his arrogance, but it hurts you a lot when he’s this way. 

“I would hate to waste your precious time.” You drawl. “How can you ever forgive me?” Strange gives you a look, as if you’d crossed a line.

“You can be as snarky as you want, but I am helping you. So I would advise to be careful.” You let out a snort.

“And I’d advise you to quit being an arrogant asshole, but I doubt you’ll listen to me.” You stand up. “I’m going to go practice somewhere else. Somewhere as far away from you as possible.”

“Don’t project your mediocrity on to me.” He snaps.

“I’m not projecting.” You call over your shoulder. “I’m just giving you the harsh facts. Ones that you need to hear but can’t because your head is so far up your ass!” You hated that you let him unnerve you like this. You didn’t want to let him know how much he bothered you. You hear a swoosh and feel a fabric wrapping around your wrists. You struggle against it. You weren’t sure if he used the Cloak of Levitation or if it decides to stop you of its own volition. Strange’s footsteps seem amplified as he stalks towards you.

“You really believe me to be the asshole?” He asks once he stands in front of you. You narrow your eyes.

“I never called you that directly.” 

“You implied it.”

“No, you inferred it. Now who’s projecting.” You can’t keep a gloating tone out of your voice. He purses his lips.

“You’re insufferable.” While his tone holds some venom in it, you can also sense a certain fondness behind it.

“Funny, I could say the same for you.” You reply glibly. The Cloak lets go of you after a second. You wonder if it’s because it could sense a change in the atmosphere. For some odd reason, you have an urge to kiss Dr. Strange. You bite down hard on your tongue. Of course you have to have a thing for assholes like him. You look at Strange. He’s got an unreadable expression on his face. He waves his hand, dismissing you.  
“Go. You need all the practice you can get.” His tone is softer than you expect it to be, but it’s still somewhat harsh. You nod, taking your leave. You try for a little bit longer but end up stopping. You were too distracted. Instead, you start getting ready for the date early. Tony had told you to get dressed up, so you assume that he’s taking you somewhere fancy. You end up being grateful that you took the extra time to get ready. It allowed you to take your time and luxuriate as you cleaned up. It turned into a mini spa day, and that was all good with you. You deserved it. You finish getting ready just as your phone chimes. It’s Tony, telling you he’s headed towards the door. You make your way down the stairs. Strange thankfully isn’t waiting at the door this time, so you make it out the door without commentary. Tony’s standing there. He lowers his sunglasses, giving you an appreciative whistle.

“You know we’re already going to sleep together, right? Because you didn’t have to go all to try and get into my pants.” You smack him with your clutch. He laughs. “But seriously, you look good. Real good. I’m regretting not having Happy drive the limo. Can’t exactly get my hands on you while I’m driving.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” You tell him, taking his arm when he offers it. “I can still touch you as much as I want.” Tony makes a choked-off noise of surprise.

“Please tell me you’re serious about that. I’m always down for road head.” He leads you to his car. You slide into the passenger’s seat. The two of you banter on the way to the restaurant. You test his patience by putting your hand on his thigh in the middle of the drive. He stiffens slightly.

“Yeah, we’re going on an extend drive on the way back.” He mutters to himself. You trail your fingers higher up his thigh. He gives you a look. “If I crash this car because of you…” His words carry no real threat to them. You squeeze his thigh in response. 

“Just keep your eyes on the road, and it won’t happen.” You say it as if it’s an obvious thing. He snorts.

“Easy for you to say.” Tony pulls into the restaurant lot, circling his car around to the valet. The two of you get out. Once around the car, Tony offers you his arm. You take it. He leads you into the building. The staff scurry in front of the two of you, opening the doors. He doesn’t even have to say his name when he gets to the maître de. 

“Mr. Stark.” The man says. “So glad to see you again.” He gives you both a winning smile before escorting the two of you deep within the restaurant. Tony talks to the man like he’s known him all his life, making jokes the entire time. You even have to go upstairs, which you are expecting. Eventually, maître de stops in front of a curtain and pulls it back for the two of you. You have to hold back your noise of delight. Tony has apparently reserved the entire upper floor of the restaurant for the two of you. The lights had been dimmed, but that wasn’t a problem. Every candle on every table is lit, flames flickering softly. Additional candles had been brought into the room. Tony gives the maître de a wink before pulling you inside. The curtain falls shut behind the two of you. He leads you to a table in the center where a waiter is already standing. She’s got a cart beside her, and you can tell that there’s champagne on ice in the containers resting on it. She pours each of you a glass before rattling off the list of appetizers for the night. Tony looks at you and then at her. You must look overwhelmed to him because he tells her two dishes. She disappears right after. He turns all of his attention back to you.

“What? Never been on a fancy date before?” He teases. You shake your head.

“Not one like this, no.” You try to get comfortable. He snorts, placing his elbows on the table.

“They don’t care if you break posh etiquette. You’re with me.” Hesitantly, you put your elbows on the table as well, twining your hands and placing your head on top of them. He gives you a bright smile. He suddenly stops and lets out a laugh.

“What’s funny?” You ask, worried you did something. He waves his hand.

“Sorry. I just realized I should have taken you to a fondue place.” You quirk an eyebrow.

“I thought it was a joke Cap refers to sex as fonduing. Please tell me he doesn’t actually.” Tony’s laughter tells you all you need to know. You can’t help laughing yourself.

“It makes it sound so much worse than it actually is.” You give him a suggestion grin. “That’s right. We fondued. He fondued all over me, actually.” Tony’s laughter becomes louder, and he’s got the stupidest grin on his face. You really like it. The appetizers arrive shortly after that. The two of you keep conversing throughout the dinner. At some point, you slip one of your feet from your heels and bring it up to Tony’s leg. Watching his reaction is priceless. His eyes widen slightly, and you hear a sharp intake of breath. You trail it gently along his leg, and he raises his eyebrows at you.

“I’m not complaining, but you know this isn’t necessary, right?” You hum.

“I know. I just want to. I like extended foreplay.” Tony gives you a downright sinful look.

“I knew you’d be.” He purrs. You continue to tease him throughout the rest of the meal. He clearly gets more and more eager to leave so he can fuck you as time goes on. You also have a feeling he’s plotting some sort of revenge. It comes in an unexpected form. He only orders one dessert and has you sit right next to him when it comes out. He picks tartlets and hand-feeds them to you. His eyes darken every time your tongue comes out to swipe at his fingers. 

“Do you like the idea of getting caught?” He teases, his voice husky. You merely grin at him.

“Maybe.” You make a show of licking your lips. It takes far longer than you’d like for the two of you to get out of there, although it probably isn’t that long. It just feels like forever. The place has staff that escorts the two of you out. Words travels fast when Tony moves around town. You get into the car eventually, and Tony speeds off as fast as possible. He’s white-knuckling the wheel. You grin at him, leaning towards him to rest your hand on his upper thigh.

“Don’t do this. Trust me, I want road head as much as the next guy, but I am not in the mood to deal with the fallout from Reindeer Games if TMZ catches us.” He keeps his eyes on the road. You nod.

“I’ll wait, then.” You tell him. You don’t remove your hand from his thigh. The two of you get into the Tower and to Tony’s penthouse. You practically slam him against the wall once the two of you are inside, lips seeking out his and hands threading in his hair. He makes an appreciative noise, returning the intensity. You pull away from him longer enough to utter one word.

“Bed.” 

He laughs and grabs your hand, pulling you along. Once you make it into his room, you waste no time in pushing him back onto the bed. He lands, propping himself up on his elbows. He gives you a seductive smile. You go to kick off your heels, but he stops you.

“No. Keep them on. Seriously, your legs looking fucking great in them.” You nod before stalking towards him. You crawl up the bed towards him, gently taking a hold of his tie and pulling him forward with it. He watches you with hooded eyes. When he’s close enough you could kiss him, you stop.

“Clothes off.” You breath against his lips.

“Yes ma’am.” He shucks his jacket off and goes to throw it to the side, but you grab his wrist.

“Fold them. Don’t want to ruin them.” He makes a noise of protest, opening his mouth to say something. You just give him a look.

“You’re really into this, huh? I mean, I thought you might be, but damn.” Still, he does as you ask. Of course, the cheeky bastard decides to turn it into a strip tease. You grab his thigh, curling your hand so your nails dig in lightly.

“Okay, okay!” He holds his hands up and begins to make quick work of his clothes while still being neat. You hum your approval. He does pause when he goes to unbutton his shirt. 

“I’m not going to judge you.” You tell him before he says anything. “I don’t care what it looks like or anything. I just want to see you as you are.” He starts unbuttoning his shirt. Once it comes off and is set off to the side, you begin running your hands over his chest, following the line of each scar.

“Tell me if this makes you uncomfortable.” You tell him. He shakes his head in response, hands already working on his pants. 

“Trust me, I will.” He gives you a crooked smile. You surge forward to kiss him once his pants are set off to the side. His fingers curl into the waistband of his boxers, but you stop him.

“Let me.” You purr. He groans.

“I’m not going to stop you, trust me.” You settle yourself so you can mouth at him through the fabric of underwear. His hips jerk up, and he makes a noise above you. After a bit, you decide you’ve teased him enough, so you bring your mouth up to the band. You grab it with your teeth and begin pulling them down. It’s not as easy as you thought it’d be, but Tony seems to appreciate it a lot. He winds his fingers in your hair, lifting his hips to help you. Once you get them down past his hips, you use your hands to get them the rest of the way off. Fuck. He’s beautiful. His chest is heaving, and his cock is already hard. You give him your best grin before turning away from him and standing up.

“Help me out of this.” You purr as you look at him over your shoulder. He scrambles up to do it, fingers grabbing the zipper and pulling down. He goes to yank, and you ‘tsk’ him.

“Gentle. Don’t want to ruin this.” You warn. He rolls his eyes.

“I could always buy you a new one.” He grouses but does as you say. He lets out a downright sinful noise of surprise when the dress drops down. You weren’t wearing a bra under it. If it weren’t for the thong and heels, you’d be completely naked. He groans.

“Fuck, you’re too good to me.” You turn around, and he wastes no time pulling you down onto the bed and onto his lap. He rolls his hips up as he squeezes one breast and latches his mouth onto the nipple of the other. You groan, throwing your head back. He takes his sweet time playing with your tits, making sure to find every little thing that makes you groan and moan. You can feel how slick you are. It’s amplified every time you feel his cock brush against what’s exposed of your folds. He pauses in-between each breast.

“Fuck, your tits are gorgeous. They’re perfect.” He breathes into the hollow between them. He moves on to the other one, cutting off your reply. You just moan loudly, wrapping your fingers in his hair. You can feel yourself getting more wet, and you realize you’re going to come soon if he keeps up. It’s as if he senses your thoughts because he starts putting even more effort into his ministrations. You almost double over him when your orgasm crashes through you. He holds you throughout it.

“Damn, I’ve never made a woman do that before.” He marvels. He gives you a cocky grin. “I want to do it again.” You push him back.

“Condom.” You rasp. He points to a drawer. You turn and open it. You pull out several condoms, lube, and the strap-on and accompanying harness. You open one of the condoms, rolling it down on him. You don’t even take off your thong, just push it to the side enough before you sink down onto him. You both groan appreciatively. Tony’s hands instantly grab your hips, and he tries to angle himself so he can thrust up into you. You shake your head. Putting your hands on his shoulders, you begin moving up and down. He still keeps on trying to control the pace. You growl at him, and he stops.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” He whimpers, throwing his head back. You lean forward so you’re breathing in his ear.

“Wait until I’ve got that strap-on in you. I bet you’ll go crazy when I do that when I’m taking you from behind.” You nip the shell of his ear. He keens, pushing at you.

“Fuck, please. Do that now.” You grin at him. Slowly, you slide off him. He yanks the condom off and then takes the lube when you offer it.

“Open yourself up.” You pant, grabbing the harness and strap-on. “Do that while I get ready.” He grins at you.

“You’re such a voyeur.” He does as you asks, though. He coats his fingers and hole liberally before easing one into himself. He hisses softly at the intrusion, but it doesn’t take too long before he works himself up to a second one. You just got the harness on and toy in you and into position when he slips a third in. He already looks wrecked. You slip a condom onto the end meant for him and then begin coating it in lube.

“How do you want it?” You grin. “I was thinking of taking you either up against the wall or from behind before I take you while you’re on your back.” He moans, throwing his head back.

“How about all three?” He suggest. “Wall, behind, and the my back?”

“Sure thing.” You gently swat at the upper part of the underside of his thighs. “Up. Lean against the wall and stick that gorgeous ass out.’

“Yes fucking ma’am.” He breathes. He goes to the closest wall, sticking his ass out exaggeratedly. You snort, swatting it lightly. He laughs, but his laugh turns into a moan as you coat him with lube before sliding into him. You take it slowly, letting him get used to it. You both groan when you bottom out. It doesn’t take too long for him to start panting and whining like a two-dollar whore, pushing back against you. You start an easy rhythm.

“God, you look so gorgeous like this.” You purr in his ear. “Gorgeous little slut.” He keens at that, pushing back harder on you. “Oh, you like that, huh? Like being called a gorgeous little slut? Fuck, yeah, you’re so fucking gorgeous. So handsome. Jesus, if I could do this to you every day, I would.” Tony seems to be trying to come up with some response, but it turns into babbling. He reaches around you to grab your ass, trying to push you further into him. You laugh. You move your mouth right beside his ear and growl. 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck yes.” He whimpers in response, grabbing harder. 

“You love this, don’t you? Being used like this?” You pant. “I bet you do. Handsome guys like you are only good for being used like this, taking it like this.” You accentuate your words with a slightly hard thrust. His hands try to gain purchase in the wall. You groan, pulling out of him. If you were being honest, the feeling of him wrapped around you combined with the vibrations on your clit was becoming a lot. You want to last longer. 

“Bed.” You tell him. He goes over to it, sticking his ass in the air. You laugh as you move over him, biting the back of his neck. He whimpers. The whimper turns into an unholy noise of pleasure when you slide into him again. His fingers curl into the sheets, and he moans into them. You lean over him, growling words of praise into his ear. When you feel you’re close, you pull out again. He seems to know what you want because he wastes no time in flipping onto his back. You arrange him just-so before you slide back into him.

“You can play with my tits.” You tell him once you establish a rhythm. He makes a noise and wastes no time. It becomes hard to stave off your impending orgasm. He can clearly tell because he starts playing more rough with your breasts. You swat him away. 

“No,” you manage. “I want you to come first.” He throws his head back, pushing back onto you. It doesn’t take too long for him to come, especially after you start stroking him. Once he comes, you stop thrusting and just let yourself ride out the sensations from the vibrator and g-spot massager. You let yourself topple over the edge with a scream. You plant your hands on either side of him as you pant, trying not to fall onto him. Slowly, you pull out of him, tossing the condom into the trash. Tony is panting hard, but his eyes are glittering. He looks sated.

“Stay the night.” He tells you as you work on getting out of the strap-on and harness. He swallows hard. “Please.”

Well. Who were you to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting up Strange/Reader for Reasons. Heart-breaking, awful Reasons


	17. Bleed for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty damn dark.
> 
> Real quick, implied self-harm is in this chapter, as well as discussion of knife/blood play. Also, Loki crosses a big-ass line that does have abusive undertones. There will be a discussion of why that's not okay.

When you wake up, Tony’s side of the bed is cold. You blink sleepily. He had wanted you to stay, so you assumed that he would be in bed with you when you woke up. You have to push back a wave of disappointment. You move to get your clothes. You stop when you see a pile of clothes on the night-stand. They look like your clothes. They are. Your phone has a new text, so you check it after you get dressed.

_Sorry, had to leave in a hurry. Press conference or something. Wanted to stay around. Blame Pepper._

You can’t help smiling. At least you know Tony didn’t leave you in favor of something that wasn’t important. Quietly, you leave Tony’s room and head towards the exit of the Tower. It still feels like a walk of shame, even though you know it isn’t. You’re so wrapped up in your thoughts you don’t hear the footsteps coming up behind you. What alerts you to the presence of another person is the hand that taps your shoulder. You whirl around. Thor gives you a grin, and your panic dissipates.

“My lady.” He says. “May I hug you?” You cock your head, although a smile makes its way onto your face. You do appreciate that he asks. You are curious as to why he wants to hug you.

“Sure.” You acquiesce. He wastes no time in grabbing you, lifting you up into a giant bear hug.

“I wish to thank you for all you have done for my brother.” He rumbles once he’s put you down on the ground. “I have not seen him in such a good mood since we were little.” He does pause, putting one of his hands on your shoulder. His expression darkens. “If you dare hurt him, understand that you will face my wrath.” He says it so cheerfully that it makes your blood run cold. You nod.

“I won’t.” You promise. “Trust me, I love him too much to do that.” His expression lightens instantly.

“Yes, he did tell me you mentioned that.” He practically chirps. “I suspect he feels the same, although he is loathed to admit it.” The knowledge that his own brother has a feeling that Loki loves you makes you smile. Thor leans in conspiratorially. “Don’t let him know I said that. He prides himself on being an enigma.” You snort, not surprised in the least. 

“It’ll be our secret.” Thor grins wider. “Speaking of your brother, he doesn’t happen to be back, does he?”

“Aye, he is. He is probably in our quarters.” Thor begins walking to his destination. “I shall leave the two of you to it.” He disappears before you can come up with a good retort. You just hope no one had heard him say that. Not that it really mattered; everyone knew by this point. You make your way to their quarters. As soon as you make it onto the floor that their shared rooms are, you see Loki leaning against the door. He gives you a small smile, stepping towards you.

“I feared you were stuck at the Sanctum.” He tells you, brushing a piece of your hair back. You go forward to wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer to you. He lets himself be pulled forward, an amused smile on his lips. 

“I missed you.” You murmur. 

“And I you.” His voice is soft, so soft you barely hear him. He wraps his arms around you in return.

“I suppose mentioning you don’t have to worry about Tony anymore would ruin the moment.” You give him a grin. He sighs.

“You assume right.” His tone isn’t too harsh, though. “Although I am relieved to learn that.” You bury your head in his shoulder.

“Wasn’t nearly as good as you.” You mumble into his shoulder. He laughs at that. It’s a wickedly delighted laugh, one that tells you he enjoys knowing that fact.

“That does remind me…” You move your head so you can look at his face. “You made me a promise, one that I wish to collect.” His grin is practically wolfish. It takes you a moment to realize what promise he’s talking about, but when you do, you give him a devilish grin of your own.

“I’m surprised you haven’t collected it yet.” You tease, pulling away from him slightly. He brings a hand up to your face, placing his thumb on your lips. He runs it along your lower lip as he looks at you.

“I had intended to early, but the perfect opportunity never arose.” He bemoans. You raise your eyebrows.

“Really? Because I’ve mentioned it several times as a possibility.” He shakes his head, but a smirk lingers around the corners of his mouth.

“My intent had been to collect it before Stark had his way with you.” The two of you disentangle yourselves from each other so he can led you into the rooms he and Thor occupy. The lights are on in the main area this time, although you don’t have much time to look around the room and examine more closely. He guides you to his room. Once inside, he settles himself on his bed. You spend time looking around the new area. The room seems huge and is decorated lavishly. It’s almost like a Baroque painting with dark green added into the gold and white. Somehow the high-vaulted ceiling even appears to have been incorporated. All kinds of old-looking items litter the room. The newest ones seem to be books and a lot of them. Several mahogany bookcases that stretch from floor to ceiling line the room. The windows are even arch windows. You can’t help your expression of awe. He laughs from his place.

“Did you think that I would let this room stay how Stark designed it?” He teases with a lilting voice. You shake your head, brushing your hand against the side of one of the bookcases. “And did you not think that I would make it a room fit for a prince such as myself?”

“Point made.” You turn to face him. He looks as if he belongs, almost as if he’s a part of a classical painting. You can’t help moving towards him, almost as if you’re drawn to him by some sort of magnetism or power beyond your understanding. His eyes darken as you kneel beside his legs. You look at him from under your eyelashes. Gently, you place a hand on his calf, feeling the leather of his boots under your hands.

“What would you have me do?” You ask. He hums, bringing a finger up to his chin and taps. He clearly already knows what he wants; he’s just having fun making you wait. You try not to squirm. Instead, you opt to run your fingers along his boots. You can feel him watching you intently. Suddenly, he pulls his leg away, and you look at him. He nudges your legs apart with the tip of the boot, and you willingly part them. He slides the aforementioned foot until it’s resting under you, under your core. You want to cock your head to the side. Instead, you narrow your eyes in confusion. He grins like a cat who’s caught a mouse.

“Get yourself off.” He commands. His eyes are gleaming with wicked intent. “No hands.” Now you’re truly confused. You wait for him to give further instructions. They come in the form of him tilting his boot upwards so it rubs along the seam of your pants. 

_Oh._  
Not only did he want you to grind against his boots, he wanted you to cum in your pants. Your face flushes at the thought, but you do as you’ve been told. You adjust yourself so you’re in a more comfortable position before you lower yourself slightly to grind down on it. You have to shift several times before you get the placement you want. Finally, you manage to get to where the boots rubs against the in-seam of your pants against your clothed clit. You have to bear down more than you thought in order to get the pressure you want, but you manage. He watches you with hooded eyes. It takes less time than you thought for you to become wet enough that the slide of your panties against your core becomes more pleasant. You hesitantly plant your hands on either side of his leg, one on the outside and one of the inside of his thigh. His hands suddenly come up to your hair, wrapping sections of it neatly around his hands. He uses his hold to lift your head up so you look him in the eyes.

“Tell me how much you love this.” He breathes. It’s got the undertone of a growl. “Tell your God how much you adore debasing yourself for him.” Your face flushes darker, and you whine. Loki’s smirk becomes more devious, and he harshly tugs on your hair.

“That’s not an answer.” His voice is actually a growl now. You whimper. Your mouth suddenly feels dry. 

“I- Fuck, I- Don’t make me say it.” You want to hide your face, but you can’t because of his grip on your hair. Despite yourself, you start to move faster against the proffered boot. His eyes light up with a fire.

“You will say it.” He hisses. His tone leaves no room for argument. Your hands shift closer to his thigh as your hips pick up pace.

“I love it.” You close your eyes so you don’t have to look him in the eyes. His gaze is too much for you to handle. “I love debasing yourself for you.” One hand leaves your hair, and you wonder why. He slaps you, hard. The sound rings in the air. You try to pull away, to flinch, but you can’t go anywhere with his other hand in your hair.

“Look me in the eyes and say it.” He enunciates every word, bringing the hand that he slapped you with back into your hair. You fight to keep your eyes open, fight to keep your expression trained on him.

“Fuck, I love it.” You can’t help the whimper. “I love debasing myself for you and only you.” The pleased rumble from him lets you know that he’s pleased. You can’t imagine how you must look right now, red handprint on your face while rubbing yourself fast and hard against his leather boot. Your hands grip his thigh now, and he digs his nails into the skin. He grins.

“Good girl.” He purrs. He leans back. He’s still watching you with an intense gaze, though. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” You shake your head. 

“Use your words.” He prompts.

“No, no it wasn’t that hard to say.” You have to scrunch up your face to keep yourself from looking away from him. You have no desire to be slapped again. A thought crosses your mind. You whimper just from it. You feel your core tighten and heat build in your stomach. He looks at you for a moment but quickly grins.

“Such a good girl.” He lets go of your hair again in order to bring the back of his hand against your face. “You figured it out on your own.” His tone is mocking, and fuck, that shouldn’t be that hot. You whimper.

“Can I?” You try to keep your voice even, despite knowing it’s no use. “Can I cum? Please?”

“I don’t know.” He brings his fingers up to his chin again. “What will you do if I let you?” Your breath hitches.

“Anything you want.” You have to ease off slightly, but you still keep a fairly fast pace. “Fuck, anything.” He leans forward, eyes glittering with both lust and something you can’t identify. 

“Anything?” He breathes. If you weren’t so far gone, you would become hesitant very quickly. “If I ask you to mark yourself for me, would you?” You nod.

“Yeah.” You whimper. “I’d do it.”

“Would you make yourself bleed for me?” The question nearly throws you off. To be honest, you don’t know what you were expecting. You nod again, not trusting your words. He makes you look at him again.

“I need to hear it in your words.” He sounds wrecked, but his voice carries an air of seriousness. “I will not hurt you without your explicit permission.”

Oh, he was serious about it. The idea of blood play had crossed your mind before, but now that you were presented with the opportunity, you… you weren’t so sure. You still. The fire of your impending orgasm has died down some. The room grows quiet. He’s waiting for an answer. Hesitantly, you nod.

“I won’t cut myself for you, but I’d let you cut me.” Your voice is soft. “I would bleed for you. Just, not by my own hand.” You can’t bring yourself to say that you’re afraid of what would happen if you did do it yourself, if he was not the one to handle the knife. He nods.

“If I were the one to make you bleed, you would do it.” He repeats. You nod. “I will respect your wishes.” He lets go of your hair and gestures for you to stand up, patting the place on the bed beside him. Hesitantly, you rise to your feet. You sit down beside him. He’s regarding you with a quiet intensity now.

“You do not have to.” Loki eventually says. “I have plenty of other ways to have you prove your loyalty to me.” He’s giving you an out, you realize. You swallow. This was a big thing, and you didn’t know what to do. Part of you wants to have time to think it over, but part of you wants to give him an answer now. Your tongue comes out to wet your lips.

“Only… only if you’re careful and gentle and it’s… it’s on my rib cage.” Your voice wavers. He nods.

“Would you like to now?” The gentleness of his voice reassures you, brings you back from the edge of panic. 

“I- I don’t know.” You admit quietly. He takes a gentle hold of you and pulls you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you. You return the gesture. Despite your efforts, tears well up at the corners of your eyes. You bury your head into his shoulder. He brings a hand up to your hair to gently stroke it.

“Stay with me.” You hear him whisper. “We do not have to do anything more. I just do not wish you to go back to the Sanctum in such a state.” The implication is clear. He doesn’t want you alone, where you might do something you’d regret. You nod. He gently lowers the two of you to the side so you’re both laying on the bed. His arms never leave you. You sniffle.

“That sounds nice.” You mumble into his shoulder. “I’d like that.” You move to be more comfortable. He shifts, pulling away. For a second, you’re afraid that he’s going to leave when he stands up. Instead, he pulls you entirely onto the bed before resting besides you. He’s regarding you with a look that you can’t decipher. It’s not pity but not sadness. It’s an emotion you can’t describe. Melancholy seems to be the best word for it. He gently takes one of your wrists, rubbing his thumb along the pulse point.

“One day, I would like to know the names of those who’ve caused you such distress.” He tells you. He raises a hand. “Not now, but some day.” His expression grows dark and grim. “I will ensure they do it to no one else.” Despite your state, you laugh, snuggling closer to him.

“No, don’t.” You bury your head into the crook of his shoulder again. “If you do, that’ll mean they’ve won.” His countenance becomes displeased.

“You say that as if it is a game.” He growls. You shake your head.

“No, not like that. They’re more… enemies than anything else. And I won’t let my enemies win.” He runs his fingers through your hair again.

“I can respect that, even if it sounds too much like my brother for my liking.” He drawls. You making a noise between a snort and a giggle. He rolls onto his back and pulls you with him so that you’re head rests on his chest. You can hear his heart beat under you. The two of you lay there for a while, basking in each other’s presence. The moment is nice and stretches on for a while. Unfortunately, it’s interrupted by the buzz of your phone. You move slowly and grab it to check your texts.

“Fuck.” You mutter. “It’s Strange. He’s getting on my case for not being back at the Sanctum.” Loki’s eyes narrow.

“I hope you’re not planning on going back at this moment.” He tells you, watching as your fingers move across the screen. You shake your head.

“I’m telling him I’m not feeling well. Ate something fun, so I have to stay here.” You put your phone back and cuddle up to Loki. “As far as I’m concerned, he can go fuck himself with a cactus.” That earns you a laugh. The laugh is short-lived however because you curse. He looks at you with an expression of surprise and mild alarm. You point. Under the bed, you can see orange with sparks of gold flying from it. Loki curses in a language that you don’t know.

“Of course.” He drawls just before the two of you fall through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have fun making y'all wait to see what the heartbreak is hehehehe.


	18. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* I hope y'all are ready to have some good Conflicting emotions. By that I mean, I hope y'all are ready to have a thing for both Loki and Strange

Strange merely quirks an eyebrow when the two of you fall through the portal and land with a thump. He smirks, and you can tell he’s pleased with himself. You’re not sure why. Probably because Loki is very clearly pissed at the situation.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Strange says. His tone indicates he’s not sorry at all. “This matter is actually important.” His unsaid _more important than whatever the two of you were doing_ is very clear. You sigh, slowly disentangling yourself from the Trickster. You slide off the bed. As soon as you do, another portal opens. Loki doesn’t even have time to say anything before the piece of furniture and himself go plummeting through again. You give Strange a look, and his smirk only grows larger.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll fall for a little bit, but then he’ll be fine. I’ve returned him back to the Tower.” He explains. “And you should be grateful. I saved you from a potential dangerous situation.”

“Potential dangerous?” You try to keep your voice even. It comes out closer to a yelp despite your best efforts. 

“Yes.” The former surgeon’s voice makes it clear he thinks you’re some kind of idiot. “I took the liberty of looking into the possible outcomes of this situation. The majority of them didn’t end well.”

“Define ‘majority’ and ‘didn’t end well’ in this situation.” You cross your arms.  


“He’s dangerous.” His tone is blunt. “The odds of him not hurting you were not in your favor.” The world shifts, and you find yourself in a library you haven’t been in until this moment. Strange goes to one of the shelves, flipping through books. Another shift, and you’re in an arm chair. You cross your legs, glaring at the back of his head.

“Well, he didn’t.” You didn’t mention the fact the God almost had, that he had wanted you to hurt yourself for him.

“Yes because I took preventative action.” He doesn’t even look back at you. “You can thank me later.”

“And what exactly did you save me from?” You know in your heart that Strange did save you from a nasty outcome, but you don’t want to admit it. You didn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction. He finally looks back at you.

“You really don’t know?” He sounds both amused and disappointed. “I would have thought that you would know. Perhaps I over-estimated your intelligence.” You bristle.

“Fuck you.” You wish you could come up with a more clever retort. The corners of his mouth tug upwards.

“How original.” At this point, you can’t tell if he’s genuinely disappointed in you or if he’s just having fun fucking with you. 

“Oh, shut up.” You huff. He makes a noise that could be considered laughter at that.  
“Your wit is sub-par today.” He goes back to the book he has in his hands. “One would think that it would have been increased after spending time with a notorious Trickster.”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t exactly spend a lot of time talking.” You drawl before you can stop yourself. 

“I am aware of the nature of you two’s relationship. You’ve broadcasted it quite a lot.” If you were in a better mood, you might have laughed. Instead, you scowl. Strange was targeting most of your insecurities and buttons today.

“Whatever.” You mutter under your breath, hoping he doesn’t hear you. The noise he makes tells you he most definitely did. Silence falls over the two of you. The only sounds is the turning of pages as the Sorcerer Supreme flips through several books rapidly. You feel petulant, like a child being shamed. Eventually, he snaps his final book closed and turns to you.

“You have to understand, it’s not because I don’t trust you.” He explains. “You are one of the few people that I trust to put Loki back in his place when he crosses a line. His brother and myself are the only other ones.” He moves towards you, footsteps echoing in the space. “What worries me is your blind faith in him.”

“I know he’s done bad things.” You look towards your lap. “He’s changed, though.”  
“Not enough.” Strange’s voice is authoritative. “He requested that he hurt you and was willing to do so himself.” You don’t want to admit that he has a point. “I keep tabs on everything, from what may happen in the future to what has happened in the past. One cannot make proper judgements without knowing as much as they can. I know you’ve had… problems in the past with what he asked you to do, and that your nature has kept you from leaving situations despite red flags. I am aware you have left them but not when you should have. You give people too many chances.”

“What are you now, my therapist?” You scoff. He gives you a slim smile.

“No. I’ve just learned to look for patterns, and you display them.” A thought suddenly occurs to you, and you let out a small noise.

“You’re worried about me!” You accuse, pointing a finger at him. “You don’t think he’s treating me right!” You expect him to deny it, to protest it. Instead, he crosses his arms.

“Of course I am.” He intones. “I’ve invested time and effort into your training. I do not wish to see that be ruined for any reason.” You smirk.

“Uh-huh. Admit it; you care about me.” You crow. He rolls his eyes.

“Obviously. Did you not hear what I just said?”

“I did. But there’s more to it than that.” You grin widely. “I think I’ve grown on you. You consider me a friend.” You emphasize the word friend in a sing-song voice. He glares at you.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He turns and goes back to the bookshelf he had been perusing. 

“Who’s unoriginal now?” You tease, getting up out of your chair. “Admit it. You consider me to be a friend. If you admit it, I’ll leave you alone about it.”

“How do I admit to something that is clearly a lie?” He doesn’t look at you. He picks a random book from the shelf and beings going through it. He’s clearly agitated. You enjoy the fact you’ve gotten under his skin so easily.

“It’s not a bad thing to have friends.” You soften your voice. You want him to understand that you mean every word of what you’re about to say. “For what it’s worth, I consider you to be my friend.” He stiffens for a moment, almost as if he’s been struck.

“Thank you.” He eventually says after a long pause. “I- Friendship is not something that comes naturally to me.”

“Hard to make friends when everyone else is an idiot?” You tease, trying to lighten the mood. He snorts.

“More having high standards makes it difficult.” His admission takes you by surprise. You move forward to place a gentle hand on his arm.

“I feel that.” You tell him. “Growing up was hard because I have high standards, so I had to make do with people. It sucks.”

“Says the person involved with a notorious criminal.” Strange snarks back. It’s obvious he’s being snarky because he hated admitting a weakness. You figure it’s better to not probe that reaction.

“Hey, I said I have high standards for friends! I never said I had high standards for romantic partners.” You hold up your hands. The doctor graces you with a smile. You find you want him to smile more often; it looks good on him. 

“Clearly your standards are sub-par in that field, yes.” Despite his tone, you know the jab isn’t meant to be personal. He being playful in the only way he knows how. You laugh. His shoulders lower slightly, relaxing at the fact you didn’t take it at face-value. 

“If you think they’re sub-par now, you should have met my first boyfriend. Dude was a fucking idiot. And not even good in bed. At least Loki is good in that department because of centuries of practice.” Strange makes a strangled noise at that, as if he doesn’t know whether to laugh or not. You smile and try not to giggle. 

“You can laugh.” You tell him. “I don’t mind. I laugh at myself all the time.” He rolls his eyes at that. The two of you banter back and forth as he starts to go through the books again, setting aside several of them on a nearby table.

“I’m guessing I’ve got to read these and study them?” You look at the pile with growing dread. It’s growing larger and larger by the minute.

“How astute of you.” He drawls. “And yes. Ideally, I’d like you to go through at least two of these a week. I understand if they’re difficult texts for you, so I’m being lenient.” You resist the urge to growl.

“I can do it, trust me.” You inform him, picking up several of the books. He smirks.

“Even if they’re in a different language?” He asks. You stop.

“Depending on the language…?” You hesitate. He snorts.

“Don’t worry. I’ll arrange a way to teach the ones you don’t know.” He picks up another book and places it on top of the ones in your arms. “I will need to know which ones, of course.”

“Of course.” You repeat, drawling as you do so. You tell him which ones you know. He nods.

“Just as I suspected. We will need to do a lot of work.” He finishes the pile. “I suggest you go ahead and get started on the ones you can read.”

“No,” You drawl. “I’ll just read the ones I don’t know how to read.”

“Stop being a smart-ass.” He gives you a look, but an amused smile is threatening to make its way on to his face. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“Says Mr. I-Can’t-Stop-Being-A-Smart-Ass-Or-I’ll-Die.” You finally finish picking up all the books and begin walking towards the door. To your surprise, Strange creates a portal in front of you that leads to your room. When you give him a puzzled look, he shrugs.

“I’d rather you not die by breaking your neck, given how much I’ve invested in you.” He says. You smile softly.

“Whatever you say… _friend_.” You tease before stepping through the portal. It closes behind you. You wait for a second, half-expecting him to create another one just so he could have the last word. When he doesn’t, you deposit the books on your nightstand. You sigh. Despite how early it is in the day, you want to go to sleep. Today has been an exhausting day, to say the least. It doesn’t help that your mind keeps on replaying the moments with Loki early today. You were glad that he backed off when he realized that you were uncomfortable, but you still felt weird about the whole thing. Your thoughts meander back to what Stephen had said earlier, and you wonder if he was right. He might have had a point; you did tend to let your love for people blind you when it came to their flaws. You sigh, dropping on to your bed.

“I should talk to Thor about this.” You mutter to yourself. “He’ll probably be helpful.”

You don’t go directly to Thor, though. You still need time to process and figure out your feelings on what happened. Besides, from your understanding, the two of them got called on another off-world mission. That was fine by you. It gave you more time and space to think. Normally, you’d find someone to talk to about this, but it wasn’t exactly an option. The only people you could really talk to were Thor, Tony, and, you guess, Strange. Thor was obviously out of the question already. You were hesitant about Tony because you didn’t want to bring him in to more drama concerning Loki. And Strange, well… He wasn’t exactly the most open about feelings and the like. If he had improved since beginning to learn the mystic arts, you would hate to see what he was like before. The thing that surprised you is that he seemed to give you advice. Not directly, mind you, and not in a way that you could call advice until much later, but he did tell you useful things. Of course, just because he was helping you didn’t mean he wasn’t an insufferable asshole. It almost seemed as if he went out of his way to remind you that he was one.

You had a feeling that Thor would talk to you as soon as he came back. The days began to drag on until several weeks had passed, and then a month. Another month followed, and then another one. At first, you were happy. It gave you time to think and feel and figure things out. You did miss Loki, you truly did. You just didn’t have any way to contact him. Some nights, you would lay in bed, wondering if he missed you as much as you missed him. Sometimes, you believed it. Other times, not so much. Those were the worst. You felt as if he had abandoned you, moved on to someone who was more interesting. You had no way of knowing, of course, which only made your anxiety over the situation worse. Those nights would vary between not happening for a while and then having several in a row.

Something else changed, too. A shift in the air that you couldn’t put a finger on. It had started slowly at first, so you didn’t notice it. The tension between you and the good Doctor shifted. At first, it had seemed like he was just an asshole. Then, it seemed as you had grown on him some. Now, well… you weren’t sure. You found that you thought of Loki less and less by the time the fifth month of his absence came around. You also found, much to your initial horror and surprise, a shocking attraction to Strange. Now, whenever he was sarcastic, you didn’t want to punch him. Instead, whenever he smirked or made a snarky remark, you found that you wanted to kiss him until that stupid, infuriating smirk was wiped off his face or just to shut him up. Slowly, it evolved into more than just wanting to kiss him. You didn’t just want to kiss him; you wanted to hold him down and make him moan and beg for you, make him lose all sense of dignity because of you.

At first, you chalked it up to a dry spell. After all, after getting used to be laid every day, five months without sex was a long time. Understandably, you’d be ready to jump anybody’s bones. You realized it was more than that, though. You remembered that you had wanted to kiss him before you went on your date with Tony. What really solidified it was the fact that whenever you got yourself off, two people featured in your fantasizes the most. Loki was obviously one, but Strange snuck in there gradually too. It started to alarm you when it got to the point where Strange featured as much as the Trickster God. You nearly downright panicked when you realized that you envisioned Strange holding you down, or you holding him down, more than you did your… Well, whatever Loki was to you at this point. It was hard to define again. You weren’t sure how courtship worked when he was gone for months. You knew military partners and wives still considered themselves to be in relationships, but you didn’t know. They at least could get letters! You had no way of contacting Loki at all.

The worst thing about all this was the fact that you and Strange had to touch each other often. He took it upon himself to teach you martial arts. That in of itself was torture for you. You liked to gently tussle with a partner quite a bit, try to fight for dominance. Sparring was far too close to that for your liking. You felt as if he knew that fact about you. Maybe he did. You weren’t exactly shy about the fact that you liked to fight a partner for control. What made it worse was teaching him trickster magic. He was good at it because he already had a habit of embarrassing people easily. The problem with it was that the two of you had an unspoken challenge going on when working on tricks. Whomever could make the first visibly uncomfortable would win. At some point, it shifted from ‘visibly uncomfortable’ to ‘blushing’ to ‘straight-up aroused.’ Not only that, it carried over from those lessons. While he was reading, you might initiate the challenge by grabbing a book from beside him, making sure to brush up against him. His eyes would narrow, and you knew he was up for the challenge. A thrill always ran through you when that happened. It actually got to the point where Wong seemed to find any sort of excuse to leave the room whenever the two of you started. 

This unspoken challenge, naturally, made sparring worse. To be fair, you did start it. You never played fair. So when Strange got you on your back on time, your natural response was to wiggle under him, making it seem as you bucked your hips up into his by accident. It worked. His grip loosened some, and you used it to your advantage. You surged upwards and rolled the two of you over, slamming him to the ground. He laughed, seemingly amused. His eyes gave him away, though. While they glittered with amusement, they were also dark with lust. 

Once you’d done that, there was no going back. By the eight month of Loki’s absence, sparring was no longer just sparring. It had become almost a form of foreplay, see who would cave first. Wong straight up would not even go near the training area when the two of you were there. You didn’t blame him. Just because you and Strange hadn’t kissed didn’t mean the room wasn’t sexually charged. If you were honest, you were pretty sure Stephen had learned all of your erogenous zones just from the fighting. You knew quite a few of his too. Several times you nearly caved. Apparently being pinned on your stomach while he taunted you, breath hot on the back of your neck and erection against your ass, did a lot for you. Or him getting you in an arm lock while you tried to struggle free. That did a lot for you too. It got to the point where you couldn’t tell if he was just better than you or enjoyed pining you down underneath him. You bet on the latter; he pinned you down far too often for it to be a coincidence. Slowly, though, you began to best him. He seemed to enjoy that the most. You actually felt him twitch under you one day when you got him on his back, hands above his head. 

When you thought it couldn’t get worse, it did. You loved the sound of his voice, if you were honest. You’d never let him know that, though. A shiver always went down your spine when he said certain words. He seemed to notice what his voice did for you, what he did to you when he taunted you while sparring. The fucking asshole had the gall to use it against you, to use it outside of sparring. He started to stand closer to you when he talked, almost brushing against you. The worst was when he snuck up behind you to whisper in your ear when you weren’t paying attention. You’d nearly dropped many items because of that. He also started using more suggestive phrases and wording. You were always so flustered when he did that, you didn’t have a good retort. Eventually, you tried to turn the tables on him by implementing the same tactics. It backfired on you.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” He asks about eleven months in, a smirk on his face and eyebrow quirked.

“Maybe. What is it to you?” You tried to hide your nervousness. He laughed, moving towards you. He puts a finger under your chin, making you look him in the eye.

“I’m disappointed.” He breathes. “I know you can do better than that. You’ll have to try again.” Your breathing turned shallow at that. His smirk widened. Before you could say anything, he disappeared.

"Fuck." You breath. You knew it then. You were royally and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus began the descent into angst. Let's just say that whenever Loki gets back, things are going to get even messier.
> 
> Hopefully he'll learn something from this


	19. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for both angst and smut?
> 
> This chapter does feature bondage heavily, and there's an undertone of predator/prey dynamics. Oh, and sexy wrestling ;p

It’s been almost a year since you last saw Loki. As the day draws nearer and nearer, you become increasingly upset. You miss him, plain and simple. The worry that he’s abandoned you, found someone better than you or more entertaining than you, seeps in every night. You throw yourself into learning and mastering the mystic arts so you don’t have to think about it. You know that Dr. Strange notices your behavior, but you don’t care. You just hope he doesn’t say anything to you. Unfortunately, things never quite go your way.

You’re sitting in a library, working on your astral projection, when you hear the sound of a portal. Slowly, you bring your astral place version back to your physical one. You could have conversations while your physical body and astral body were separated, but you found it difficult. Today was one of those days where it would be too difficult. 

“Loki and Thor just arrived back on Earth.” He tells you. His tone implies that you might not be eager to see them. You uncross your legs.

“What’s the catch?” You try to keep your voice calm.

“Loki seems to have taken his role as King of Jotunheim seriously.” Strange’s tone is blunt. “People believe that he has taken a Frost Giantess as a wife. There is talk that he may have even conceived a child.”

_Oh._

You feel as if you’ve been struck. You sit there, almost as if you’re in shock. You guess you are in a way. Strange moves forward. He’s saying something, but you can’t really hear him. A gentle hand on your arm brings you out of your trance-like state for a minute. You look at him. You realize that your eyes have begun to water, tears threatening to spill at any minute. He has a look on face that takes you a minute to decipher. He’s concerned about you.

“They may wish to come to the Sanctum.” He sighs. “I cannot prevent them from doing so, but I can help you. I have found a way to conceal you so that he cannot detect you. If you would like.” You swallow. You know that you will have to confront Loki about it, will have to talk to him at some point. You know it’s better if you don’t at the moment. Yes, getting this painful talk over with would be much easier, but you know it wouldn’t end well. You’re hurt, plain and simple. You know that when you are hurt, you have a nasty tendency to lash out, as most people do. 

“Would it hide me from Thor too?” You manage. The former surgeon clearly resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes.” Despite his facial expression, his voice is gentle. “I’m not an idiot. I knew that you wouldn’t want to speak with either of them.” You nod. Slowly, you stand up. Your companion watches you as if he’s waiting for something. You ignore it. Instead, you surge forward to wrap your arms around him. He stiffens.

“Thank you.” You mumble into his shoulder. You can feel him relax ever-so-slightly under your fingers. He doesn’t say anything when you pull away, just produces an amulet.  
“This should do.” He informs you. You go to take it from him. He surprises you by hesitantly lifting up your hair and putting it around your neck himself. You ignore the way his hands tremble slightly. While the two of you were close, you knew it was something that he didn’t want to discuss. It had taken him several months before he was comfortable not wearing his gloves around you. He had even made vague references to the scars and inability to keep his hands from shaking, but he had never said much about it in-depth. You had no wish to push him too far. He adjust the talisman so it sits more comfortably on your breastbone. You hold your breath. You want to kiss him, but you know now is not the time. It’ll make him seem like a rebound, and that was the last thing you wanted. A doorbell brings you out of your reverie.

“I hope you appreciate the effort that is about to go into this meeting.” He drawls. You snort.

“What effort?” You ask, just to humor him.

“It will take a considerable amount of willpower to not use my powers to humiliate him.” You laugh. You’d never heard Strange threaten someone and do it so plainly. The corners of his mouth tug upwards. 

“I have faith in you.” You tell him. On a whim, you place your hand on his upper bicep and gently squeeze. “I’ll go hide out in my room.”

“Nonsense.” He makes a noise. “The Sanctum is big. I can keep them far away.” The doorbell rings again. He grumbles before opening a portal. You see the front door on the other side. You release his arm, and he turns, stepping through the portal. It closes behind him, leaving yourself alone with your thoughts.

At first, you consider trying to go back to work. _Fuck Loki._ You weren’t going to let him stop you. However, the deep sadness that has settled into your chest lets you know you won’t be able to do anything. You think about going to find a TV or grabbing your laptop. Maybe watching something would help. You don’t feel like it. The only appealing thing is to curl up in a ball and cry, and that is the last thing you want to do. Of course, it is what you end up doing. At least you do it in the arm chair as opposed to on the floor. Your sobs go from quiet to heaving in a matter of second. The longer you cry, you find that you want to scream and yell. You let yourself cry instead. You don’t know how long you sit there, knees up to your chest and tear-stains on your cheeks. The bawling goes down to silent sobs again, and a headache begins to form. 

“Fuck.” You mumble. “I probably need to go get water.” You shift, thinking about whether or not you want to stand up and go get it when you hear voices. Someone is yelling, clearly angry. You pauses to listen. A chill goes down your spine when you realize it’s Loki. 

“The fact that you think you have the right to hide her from me is astounding.” His familiar snarl comes from the hallway outside. You quickly cast a portal in front of you on the floor, readying yourself to drop through it. 

“Brother…” Thor’s familiar rumble follows Loki’s outraged voice. “She has a right to do as she chooses. And if she wishes not to see you, then she does not have to.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” You hear Strange drawl. “And as far as I’m concerned, you don’t have the right to see her.”

“How dare you, you insolent, pathetic, two-bit, second-rate sorcerer.” Loki spits. You cringe. It clearly wasn’t going well. Knowing him, he’d most likely brought out knives. A loud ‘thump,’ one that rattles the doorway, makes you jump to your feet. You go towards the door despite your best effort. Thankfully, you don’t open it. What stops you is hearing Thor on the other side.

“Brother.” The God of Thunder’s tone is serious, a seriousness you’ve never heard him use. “You are the one in the wrong here, as much as I know you don’t want to admit it. And you do not own the lady. We’ve discussed this. You especially do not have a claim to her after what you’ve done. She owes you nothing.” Thor’s words make you put a hand over your mouth to muffle a sharp inhale. So it was true. Strange had implied it was only rumors, but it had to be true.

“He just wants to keep her for himself!” Loki’s voice is a combination of outrage and a whine. “It has nothing to do with whether or not she wants to see me.” Strange scoffs in the background. Thor makes a noise of disapproval.

“Whether or not Strange wants her is irrelevant.” He informs his brother. You hear the wall rattle again. Dr. Strange makes another noise.

“Alright, this has been a productive visit for the two of you. Go have your argument elsewhere.” The magic of a portal opening thrums through the air. You know they’re gone when the feeling stops. You step back from the door. The air shifts again as Strange opens another portal behind you, stepping out of it quickly.

“That was less than ideal.” He remarks. You turn to face him. He regards you with a solemnness. “Go to bed. This has been a lot, so you should sleep.” You nod, unable to form words. Another portal, ad you were in your room. You waste no time in flopping onto the bed, bringing a pillow to your face to stem a fresh wave of tears. 

You hardly move the first day. The second day, you do move. It takes you a full week, but you build back up to doing the amount of practice that you were before all of this. Well, magic practice anyway. Your mentor doesn’t push you to spar. You practice by yourself. An anger begins to well up inside of you, and it’s the best way for you to release it. You’re thankful you get to do it by yourself; you can only imagine how scary it would be to fight you while you were this angry. The sadness dissipates as the anger grows stronger. Your studies, ironically, become better. It makes you proud. You begin to think that your worry about Loki and the nature of the relationship between the two of you had been holding you back. Either that, or your spite was an excellent motivator.

The anger only increases when Loki tries to contact you. He shows up at the Sanctum once more under the guise of needing Strange’s help. Thankfully, he didn’t account for Thor being there. Apparently the older of the two had a feeling that the Trickster would try that. The next try comes as a text from Tony. You were training at the time, so that’s the only reason you didn’t reply immediately to the first one. You suspect he’d gotten ahold of Tony’s phone because the next text you receive very clearly states that it’s a trap to try and get you to talk with Loki. Tony, being the friend that he was, tells you that if you need anyone, go through Strange to tell him, and that he’ll come get you from the Sanctum. You thank him for the preventative measures. It might not be enough, but it was certainly a step in the right direction. The attempts stop after that. You know that you’ll eventually talk things over with him, but you still need space. When you are ready to talk to him, you find out that he’s once again off-world. From the way Strange describes it, you can’t tell if Thor dragged his brother on a mission or if Loki is on an off-world, multi-planet bender. You hope it’s the first one, but the image of the second is pretty funny to you.

Several more months past. You feel as if you’ve mostly healed. An anger still lingers in your gut, but you’re slowly and surely working through it. The former surgeon is surprisingly helpful in that regard. Apparently he’s one of those people that doesn’t take his own advice. You resist the urge to tell him so.

It’s been four months since everything, and Strange has apparently decided that the two of you need to start sparring again.

“I’ve been lax in teaching you.” He explains, watching you as you pull your hair back so it’s not in the way. “You’ll need to learn how to work through all of this.”

“Yeah, I know how to. I’ll just punch a hole in it.” Your tone is light so he knows you’re kidding somewhat. 

The two of you square off in the sparring arena. He’s watching you like a hawk. You’re bouncing on the balls of your feet. The two of you slowly inch towards each other. Eventually, you cave and make the first move. You crouch and try to sweep his legs out from under him. He merely steps back and eyes you with amusement. You get your legs back under you and begin to rise. You act as if you plan to stand up the whole way but instead go to tackle him. You do manage to grab him, but he sweeps his legs to knock you down to the ground. You bring him with you. You laugh when you hit the ground. It was exhilarating to do this with a partner again. That, and you could feel all the tensions from previous sparring matches come back with him on top of you. You go to roll away, but he’s quick, quicker than you. He uses his forearms to pin your hands above your head. He also tries to move one foot up to your wrist in order to free one arm, but you manage to wriggle out when he loosens his grip.

He had been also pinning your lower body down with the weight of his, but when he shifts his leg, you move yours. At the same time you free your arm, you bring both of your legs up, trying to get them around his back. He grabs one of them, using the momentum to flip the two of you over. He’s under you now, your legs spread on either side of him while you rest on his chest, just above his neck. A wicked idea occurs to you, and you grin. As he moves to throw you off, you let yourself slide down until your core is practically in front of his face. You’re more resting on his shoulder now, bringing your legs in to make sure he can’t move his upper back. What you don’t expect is for him to angle his neck just so. He mouths briefly at you through the material of your shorts, and you make a surprised noise, losing some of your grip on him. He rolls the two of you over again, neatly slotting himself between your legs. You grin up at him, trying to play it cool.

“I didn’t expect you to cave first.” You tease. “And I didn’t take you for a cheater.” He feigns an innocent expression. The fact that he’s subtly grinding himself against you lets you know that his actions were incredibly intentional.

“I would never.” He brings both of his knees to the insides of your thighs to keep you from wiggling them. “And if I were cheating, I’d assure you, I would do it better.”

“Is that so?” You pant, trying to move your left arm so he can’t pin it down with his forearm. He’s already gotten the other arm trapped that way. He smirks down at you. Something tells you that the two of you are about to cross a line, and once you cross it, there’s no going back.

“I would.” He moves his face towards yours. He abandons trying to pin your free arm down so he can push your head gently to the side. “I would tell you how long I’ve waited for this, how I can’t wait to feel how wet you’ll be for me when I slide your shorts off of you. I bet you’re already dripping just from this.” He punctuates his words by licking a long stripe along the column of your neck. He ends by biting your earlobe. You wriggle to the side, trying not to moan. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. The turn gives you a better angle, and you push up into him, hard. You lead with your shoulder. He moves back with it, and you throw more of your weight behind it. He ends up flat on his back with you straddling him again. 

“Says the person who gets hard every time we do this.” You pant. You move your hips so you can grind yourself down on his growing erection, placing your hands on his shoulders. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. You haven’t even fucked me, and I already know what your dick feels like against me.” Before he can do anything, you swing yourself off of him, moving to the side. You stay crouched. He slowly sits up, quirking an eyebrow.

“If you want me, you’re gonna to have to get me.” Your tone is a sing-song. He rolls his eyes, as if you’re being childish. Still, something in his eyes lights up at the idea. He moves so he’s crouched as well. The two of you consider each other for a moment, eying the other one. He moves, almost lighting fast, wrapping an arm around your waist. You counter by bending both of your leg behind him and trying to swing yourself around to the other side. You’re not exactly sure what happens next. All you know is you’re suddenly face-down on the mat. You do have enough presence of mind to keep your knees under you. Of course, that does leave your ass in the air. Strange slides behind you, pressing up against you. He moves so he’s draped over you completely, his chest flush with your back. A gentle forearm on the top of your shoulders keeps you down. You moan, pushing back against him. His breath hitches. You do it again. This time, you roll your hips. 

His knees are on the inside of yours, so he uses them to knock yours out a little further. You slide down more, the arch in your back becoming more pronounced. You struggle to bring yourself up to your elbows. He licks another long stripe on your neck. He ends this one by running his tongue along the shell of your ear.

“Gorgeous.” He murmurs. His voice is husky, and you almost keen. You can’t tell if it’s his voice or the rare compliment that’s doing this to you. “I can’t imagine how much better it will be once you’re wrapped around my cock.” Your head falls forward at that, and you do keen this time. He laughs. You don’t even have to look to know he’s smirking. You manage to get your elbows under you and push upwards. Again, you use the momentum so you’ve got him flat on his back. You’ve still got your back against his chest. You plant your hands to either side of you and lean forward. You bring one of them up to the outline of his cock and drag your fingers along it. He makes a noise that could be interpreted as a hiss. Encouraged, you slip your hand down into his pants, wrapping your hands around him. It’s kind of hard to start jerking him with the fabric in the way, but you manage. You pull your hand away for a brief second so you can lick it to try and get some good friction going, but your being rolled over before you can. Stephen manages to roll you so that you’re on your back. He starts tugging your shorts off, and you lift your hips to help him. Your panties go with them. He tosses them somewhere that you can’t see. You don’t really care. You try to bring your legs over his shoulders in an attempt to get him in a headlock or at least hold him in place. Instead, you feel a tendril of something wrap around your back and leg, pulling your leg closer to you. You gasp, glaring at him.

“You cheated! Again!” You accuse. “You can’t just use an Eldritch Whip to do… this!” He smirks from his place above you.

“I just did.” He purrs. You go to push him, but another Eldritch Whip comes out to wrap around your wrists and bring them above your head. The whips spark against your skin, but they don’t hurt. It’s more that your skin feels almost unpleasantly warm. 

“Oh, you are going to get it.” You growl. He ignores you in favor of pushing up your sports bra with one hand, seeing as he had both whips in the other. He seems to choke on a noise when he sees your tits. You’re too focused on getting out of the Eldritch Whips to notice. A snick-snick-snick breaks through the hair. Strange looks at your wrists and then to you. You have to resist the urge to giggle. 

“I’m cheating? What do you call using scissors to cut through magical binds, then?” He drawls, eyebrows shooting upwards. You outright laugh then. Your wrists are free before you know it, and you uses your hands to quickly push him back. You may have conjured two other hands to aid you, since your range of movement is limited with the Eldritch Whip around your leg.. It fizzles out once it’s cut, and the scissors disappear. You sit up, resting on your heels. Quickly, you peel off your sports bra. 

“Shirt. Off.” You demand. He slips it off without comment. You’re so focused on drinking his appearance in that you don’t notice him speaking under his breath. Your arms fly behind your back, and you can feel bands of magic wrap around your wrists. You snarl, although you’re not truly upset. Strange crawls towards you like a predatory stalking its prey. As he does so, another force knocks your knees to the sides before bands of magic wrap around your ankles. The thick tendrils go down your calves to your thighs, wrapping in such a way you can’t bring them together. You glare at him.

“I didn’t take you to be into Shibari.” You tell him glibly, trying to ignore the look in his eyes. If you didn’t, you would surely melt. He laughs. He’s finally reached you, and he brings a hand under your chin. He uses his knuckles to bring your head up so you look him in the eye.

“Only if you are.” He breathes. “If any of this becomes too much…” You nod.

“I’ll let you know, don’t worry.” You wriggle. “I would like to not be like this, though. I kinda feel like I’m hogtied, and I’m not ready for that.” The power around your legs dissipates. You manage to get your legs out from under you without falling down. You lay down so your back is on the ground, and you plant your feet. 

“I’m good.” You tell him. The tendrils reach out again, wrapping around just below your knees. It effectively binds the bottom of your thighs to the top of your calves. He gives you a look, and you nod. He moves. One hand comes to rest over your pubic bone. He uses his other arm to wrap around one of your already bound legs. You’re already holding your breath. When his tongue finally touches your core, you let out a moan. He chuckles against you, sending vibrations throughout you. He eats you out like a pro, quickly turning your legs into jello. You can tell he’s used to fingering his partners from the way his hands twitch against your stomach and lower thigh. You shift so you can look at him. The sight of his face between your legs makes you let out a positively lewd noise.

“Can you…” You have to fight for breath for a second. “You could always… Magic.” You manage before letting your head fall back down. He pauses against you, as if considering it. It doesn’t take him long. You let out a high-pitched moan when new tendrils move up your body. Two begin playing with your breasts and nipples, making you squirm. He moves up to your clit, sucking it into his mouth lightly. You nearly scream when you feel two tendrils of magic snake into your core, curling up to find your g-spot. 

“Holy fuck.” You’re pretty sure you have to be a sight. You probably already look fucked out, and he hadn’t even gotten his dick inside of you. The pieces inside of you feel like real fingers, and you try to ride them. You imagine that’s what his fingers must feel like, and you can feel the corresponding wave of slick seeping out of you. He growls at that, doubling down on his efforts on your clit. It doesn’t take too long before you’re screaming, tumbling over the edge. He keeps going through the aftershocks of your orgasm and doesn’t stop until you whine in protest. He smirks at you as he moves his head upward, making a show of licking his lips. You want to both murder and kiss him. All of those thoughts go out the window as he slides his pants down, kicking them off. He smirks when you notice him looking at his dick.

“Just fuck me already.” You growl to hide your embarrassment.

“Your wish is my command.” He teasingly lilts before shoving into you without preamble. The two of you moan in sync. He braces his arms on either side of your arms before he starts a punishing pace. The sound of him fucking you, the slap of skin on skin and of how wet you are, echoes throughout the room. You moan, tossing your head back. He follows you, capturing your lips in a brutal kiss. The kiss stays brutal and passionate as he fucks you hard and fast. The heat in your belly tightens quickly, almost too quickly. Your eyes widen, and you’re torn between panic and ecstasy. No one has ever gotten you to a second orgasm so quick. His hips still, and he pulls away from your lips for a second. 

“Too much?” He sounds as wrecked as you feel. You shake your head.

“No, keep going.” You pauses and then grin at him. “I want to see how many you can get out of me before you cum. Bet it won’t be more than two. This one and the other one.” He scoffs, clearly aware that you’re just trying to rile him up. Still, he takes the bait. 

The answer ends up being five. You suspect he might have gotten a sixth out of you, but by the time the fifth one happens, you’re over-sensitive. It almost borders on painful. So you’re somewhat glad when he finally spills into you after your fifth. You make sure to pulse around him as he does, milking him for all he’s worth. The two of you lay there for a second, basking in each other’s presence. Eventually, he slides out and undoes the magic around your limbs. You groan and carefully stretch them. While you do that, he places a hand over your pubic bone again and says something. You figure it’s to ward off pregnancy or anything diseases. As you bring your arms over your head, wincing at the stretch, he stares at you, as if he’s trying to figure something out. You blink.

“What?”

“Nothing of importance.” He shakes his head, leaning down to kiss you again. You’re surprised by that. You don’t hesitate to return the kiss though. You’re about to prod him for more information when the doorbell rings. You look around. A sudden feeling of dread sinks into your stomach. He looks at you.

“Shit. I took off the amulet when we started sparring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blares "Who Can It Be Now?" from a boombox*
> 
> Also, I'm not going to lie. I think this was some of the hottest smut I've written.


	20. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! A family emergency/problem has cropped up, so I've been putting in all of my energy to that. I'm thinking the next chapter will be much longer, though.

“You have every right to be mad at my brother, but you must understand, you are the only one who can help.” Thor crosses his arms. The two of you are sitting in the library. After you and Strange had hastily dressed, he went to answer the door. The fact that it was for you didn’t surprise you; you had figured Thor would show up at some point. You just wish that he didn’t come with this news? Request? Both? You fidget in your seat, making a point to look anywhere but him. He clears his throat.

“I understand your reticence…” He begins. Your head snaps up, and you snort.

“Reticence doesn’t cover it.” You practically growls. After a moment, you sigh and lean back in your chair. “Besides, someone else can do it. I’m not his… whatever anymore.”

“Aye, I did notice that.” The God of Thunder wrinkles his nose. “I would suggest you wash before we go to my brother; you practically reek of Strange.” You give him an offended look, and he holds a hand up, trying to hide a smile. “I meant no offense. I just happened to be attune to things of this nature.” He pauses for a moment. “God of Fertility.” He offers when you don’t respond. You resist the urge to huff. Of course. You go back to kicking your legs. You feel like a petulant child, but it gives you something to do.

“Why does it have to be me?” You finally ask after several moments of silence. “Why couldn’t it be anyone else?” He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

“He refuses to speak to anyone else.” He explains. He sounds incredibly apologetic, and it makes you smile despite your misgivings. “And there are… concerns that he may become violent.” Your eyebrows shoot up into your hairline. 

“May become violent?” You practically shriek. “He might become violent, and you want me to calm him down?” Thor holds a hand up. You gesture at him irritably. 

“Speak.” He seems amused for a second.

“Having dealt with my brother for centuries, I have become aware of when he is prone to his… is the word ‘temper-tantrum’ appropriate here?” He tilts his head to the side. You let out a laugh.

“Yeah, I’d say it is.” You drawl.

“Yes. Given the current state of things, I can tell he is on the verge of one. And I am afraid for two reasons. One is because, well, we know what he’s like when he’s in this state. Two…” He pause to rub his hands over his face. “It’s for your safety. If he does experience it, he may hurt you. If you speak to him now before he gets too far into it...” He sighs. “It will at least ensure your safety.”

The two of you sit in silence for a long moment. You hadn’t quite been expecting Thor to tell you that, but at the same time, you weren’t all too surprised. It’s your turn to sigh. Eventually, your companion speaks once more.  
“Understand I would not ask this of you unless it was of importance. I know it is unpleasant and not something you want to do, but it would be for your safety.” You groan and run your hands through your hair. You want to ask questions about whether or not you could have someone else protect you, but you know the ultimate answer.

“I know.” You finally manage. “I don’t like it at all, but I know. And I’ll do it.” Thor gives you a small smile. He begins moving to stand, and you follow suite. 

“If it is any consolation, I will be in the room with you.” He informs you. “I would not leave you alone with him in his current state. And I’m sure that Stark or Strange will wish to stay close in case anything happens.”

“Thanks.” You murmur. “I appreciate it.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip over to see Loki is rife with tension, despite the fact it’s a portal jump away. The portal opens in front of the door to Thor and Loki’s shared quarters. You, Thor, and Dr. Strange all step out at the same time. You try not to let the portal closing behind you make you anxious. Tony is already waiting, leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression on his face. He gives you a smile and steps forward to pull you into a hug when he sees you. You return it eagerly. He pulls back after a second, grabbing your shoulders and looking directly at you.

“Be careful, kid.” He manages after a second, slapping you lightly on the shoulder. “You’re one of my favorites, and I don’t want to have to find a new you.” You snort as you step away from him, towards the door.

“As if.” You retort. You get a smile in return. Thor steps up to the door with you and opens it. You slowly follow behind him. He shuts it, and the door clicks shut. To your mind, it almost seems like a sound of finality. The main area is dark. No surprise there.

“He has such a flair for the dramatic.” You tell Thor as you follow behind him. The God makes a noise.

“You have no idea.” He rumbles. The two of you stop at the door to Loki’s room. Thor looks at you, and it takes you a second to realize he’s assessing you, trying to see if you’re ready for what’s about to happen. Slowly, hesitantly, you nod. He nods in return and lifts his hand to knock. The door swings open before he can do so. Loki stands in, looking as if he hasn’t a care in the world. He looks as if he’s just cleaned himself up, just finished making himself look his best. You want to snort. 

“What do you want, brother?” His voice is slightly venomous. He doesn’t look at you. Part of you is hurt, but you steel yourself. You have a feeling that your feelings are going to get hurt quite a lot in the coming hours. Thor gestures to you.

“I brought the lady to see you.” He says, keeping his voice low. Loki spares you a glance. He looks at you as if you’re an ugly thing, a bug that he just squished with his boot. You swallow. A fire, a pit of rage that you had thought died a while ago, begins to build. You let it. You want to be angry. If you’re angry at him, he can’t hurt you as much. All of your feelings of tenderness will be locked away behind a sheer wall of rage, and you want that. You want to protect yourself, need to protect yourself. You refuse to let him willingly hurt you again.

“No need.” Loki again is looking at his brother. “I don’t want to see her.” You roll your eyes and scoff.

“And you assume that I’d want to see you?” You challenge before you can stop yourself. Thor gives you a look, one that might read as panicked on anyone else’s face.

“Clearly. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Loki looks at his nails, examining them.

“I’m only here for my safety.” You snap. You start to advance forward, but a gentle, yet very firm, hand on your shoulder stops you. Thor shakes his head almost imperceptibly at you. Loki looks at you again. This time he seems to be studying you.

“Ah, I see.” He says after several minutes. “You’ve finally realized I’m a monster. Well done. You should have done so before you promised yourself to me.” He steps towards you, eyes glittering. You feel Thor moving as well, most likely into some sort of position to protect you if need be. When Loki reaches out a hand to move your hair, you steel yourself and don’t flinch. The hand on your shoulder leaves.

“Relax, brother.” Loki chuckles. “I’m not going to harm her.” The word _yet_ lingers unspoken. His hand begins to move again. Gently, he moves your hair to the side. The motion almost feels like a parody of his gentleness from earlier in your relationship, yet you know you could let yourself be convinced it is real if you wanted. It takes you a moment to realize he’s examining your neck. He makes a noise.

“Odd.” He remarks. “I would have thought that Strange would have left some sort of mark on you. I always took him to be possessive of what he considers to be his toys.” You notice he hasn’t pulled his hand away, though. You set your jaw.

“I’m getting tired of this.” You growl, crossing your arms. “I’m not here to play one of your games. I’m here because Thor asked me to come. And I’m no one’s toy.”

“That’s not true.” Loki draws closer to you. “You did promise yourself to me, promise to always be mine.” The implication of his words doesn’t go by you unnoticed. The anger in your stomach has built up to a roiling. You don’t hear what he’s saying, only that his lips are moving. It’s almost as if you’re underwater. You can vaguely making out words, but it’s the muted voice of Thor that lets you know it’s something despicable. Your blood is pumping loudly in your ears, so loudly you can’t hear your thoughts. For some reason, you feel as if you’re little again. Specifically, you feel like you did the first time before you got into a serious fight with someone. Your heart is beating fast, so fast and hard, in your chest. Yet it’s a steady rhythm, almost like a war drum. Your jaw hurts from how tightly it’s clenched. Loki’s lips move again. It’s harder to read them since he’s turned slightly to face Thor better. He barely has time to finish the words before your body moves of its own volition. Your arm seems to go back in slow motion, and your body pitches forward with the force. You have the strangest thought.

You wonder if this is how Bruce feels right before he turns into the Hulk.

The crunch of Loki’s nose breaking as you slam your fist into it brings you right back.

But not to your thoughts. Just to your body.

Loki turns to look at you, surprise written all of his face. You have a fleeting moment of satisfaction before your body moves. It feels as if someone else is in control of it. Someone else had to be. You would let Thor stop you. Who or whatever is controlling you now is not. A set of hands comes out of nowhere. Thor yelps as he’s slammed into the wall. Loki’s eyes narrow. You grin, a feral grin. One that shows all your teeth. Power crackles in your hands. Loki moves his arms, and you know he’s going for his knives. You don’t think. You just move. The crackle manifests into glowing orange light. You flick and snap your wrist. The Eldritch Whip wraps around Loki’s left wrist. You move. You duck under his right arm. You feel your arm wrap around his. His elbow rests on the top of your spine. You pull with your other hand. The whip tightens. The both of you pitch forward. Loki’s snarling. You’re vaguely aware you’re snarling too. You’re not sure which of you started it.

A strong hand lands on your shoulder. The tight grip brings you back to reality. You see Thor’s other hand resting on Loki’s shoulder. The glazed, vicious look slowly falls of his face, and you wonder if your expression is the same. He still doesn’t look pleased, but he doesn’t look as intent on killing you. The two of you stand there, staring at each other. Thor is saying something, but you’re tuning him out. Instead, you just look at Loki. He seems different, somehow, as if being away had changed him. You can’t put your finger on what it is exactly that gives you that impression. Maybe it’s the way his eyes doesn’t seems to glitter as much, or maybe it’s because you know he hasn’t laughed in a long time.

“I’m surprised.” Loki is the first of the two of you to speak. He’s looking at you in much the same way that you were examining him moments earlier. “Did Strange teach you that?”

“Yeah.” You say. “But it’s the first time I’ve actually been able to do it.” He laughs in response, a sardonic laugh. The air seems to shift. You can still feel the roiling anger, but it doesn’t feel as potent. Everything seems to be vibrating with a new feeling. A feeling that’s also familiar. You idly find yourself wondering what an angry fuck with Loki would be like. Not a hate fuck because, deep down, you know you still care for him. Just an angry one.

“Considered me honored, then.” He drawls. You turn to Thor.

“You can let go of us now.” You tell him gently. “I’m not going to hurt him.” He hesitantly lets go of your shoulder, but he doesn’t let go of Loki’s. The Trickster grumbles and rolls his eyes, knowing what the other God is going to ask before he even says it.

“You have my word I won’t hurt her.” He says. It’s both mocking and exasperated, and it makes the corners of your lips twitch upwards despite themselves. The God of Thunder slowly removes his hand from his brother’s shoulder.

“I suppose we should talk.” Loki begins. You nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have set it up for a hate fuck on purpose. Maybe.


	21. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor try to talk to Loki. Things don't go well.
> 
> Warnings: heavy angst, abusive behavior. This isn't a light chapter, people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK~
> 
> Sorry this took so long. My muse for this story kinda up and died for a while, but I've got it back now! I do apologize for disappearing for so long, only to come back with this angsty as fuck chapter

The three of you make your way into the central area of the two brother’s living quarters. You go first, Thor going after you, and Loki begrudgingly following him. You don’t need to look back at Thor to know this is his way of serving as a shield between the two of you. Once inside the living room, you go over to an arm chair and curl up in it. For some reason, you suddenly feel small. Perhaps it’s because the adrenaline and anger is starting to wear off. You feel like you should leave, should be anywhere but here.

A hand on your shoulder breaks your out of your reverie. Thor is standing beside you, concern written all over his face.

“We don’t have to do this now.” He murmurs, just loud enough for you to hear. “I thought doing this sooner would be better, but if you aren’t ready fo-“

“I’m fine.” You cut him off. “I can do this.”

Thor examines your face before settling himself in a chair. You notice that, once again, he has placed himself between you and Loki. A small, sardonic smile makes its way onto your lips. You do appreciate the thought and effort, you really do. At the same time, it makes you feel like a child being scolded. It wasn’t your fault! If anything, it was Loki’s fault. You turn your head to look at him. The aforementioned Trickster looks utterly and completely bored. You can tell that as soon as Thor speaks, Loki will rolls his eyes. 

“What you did is not okay.” You blurt out. Both Thor and Loki turn towards you. Loki has his head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side, curiosity written all over his face. Thor’s expression is confused but oddly proud, as if he was appreciative that you took the initiative to start this conversation.

“And your actions have been better than mine?” Loki’s tone is cold and hostile. You cross your arms over your chest.

“Yeah, they are.”

“Do enlighten me.” He drawls. “Because I fail to see how you hiding from me and sleeping with Strange makes you any better than me.”

“Brothe-“ Thor begins. You hold up a hand.

“I’m not the one who up and left without saying a word.” You spit out. “I’m also not the one who got another person pregnant.” You make sure to lace the last word with venom.

“Oh, silly me. Clearly you’re better than I am, considering that you were willing to sleep with another. Tell me, did you even think of me before you moved on to Strange? Or did you go running to him as soon as I left?”

“I didn’t go running to him! I didn’t do anything with him for months. Months that you were gone. And don’t try to tell me I should have stayed or whatever.” You hold up your hand before Loki can even hope to interject. “You were gone, had been gone, for over a _year_. Not only that, I found out through the grape vine that you’ve taken the position as King of Jotunheim? And you’ve got a baby with another woman? So forgive me if I thought we were through.” You pause for a second. “And it’s not even like I did it right after I found out. I didn’t do jack shit for several months. I didn’t just move on like that!”

“And you never thought to consult with me about the rumors?” Loki leans forward in his chair, his lips curling into a snarl. “You never thought for once to talk to me?”

“No, I didn’t! Because I was hurting!” You run your fingers through your hair. “Which, yeah, isn’t a valid excuse, but whatever.”

“I see.” He leans back in his chair. Thor’s expression shifts, his body tensing. “So you believe that you are the only one entitled to feeling hurt or betrayed.”

“That not true, and you know it!” You can’t help but snap, taking the bait despite yourself. You can feel your body shaking. You bit down on your tongue in order to make your suddenly blurry vision go away.

“Is it?” He goads, quirking an eyebrow as he does. “I seem to remember you making several promises to me that you haven’t kept, so forgive me for not believing you’re telling the truth.”

You bite down harder on your tongue, willing yourself not to tremble or quiver or give any sign you’re agitated. You take several deep, heaving breaths. 

“Loki!” Thor snaps. “Don’t do this.”

“Do what? Point out the truth?” He lets out a low laugh. “If she can’t handle the truth, then I have no wish to speak with her. I don’t wish to sully myself with someone who can’t even keep a basic promise, much less handle what I have to say.”

You feel sick. Your stomach is churning, and you can feel the indent of your teeth into the skin below your lower lip. For a second, you hope it bleeds. You want to feel pain, taste the blood. That feeling and taste would be better than the ones you’re currently experiencing.

You vaguely register Thor and Loki going back and forth. You can’t hear the words; you only see their lips moving. Once again, the sound of your heartbeat in your ears is all you can hear. You feel as if you’re on a small boat during a hurricane. The world seems to be sloshing and churning around you, and you can’t hear anything, can’t see anything, except for the storm. It feels like there’s no way out, that there’s no way you’ll survive. The waves and thunder and lightning will swallow you whole, and you can do nothing about it. You think about jumping into the water, going ahead and letting yourself drown, but you don’t want to. Part of you thinks you can still survive, even if your boat is taking on more and more water by the minute, and the waves build higher and higher.

“I’m sorry.”

The brothers turn to look at you. For a second, the ocean seems to still.

“Yes, I should have asked you. Yes, I should have contacted you. I’m a selfish asshole. Always have been, always will be.” You have to take a deep breath. Tears are beginning to form at the corners of your eyes. It takes you a moment to find your words. “I should have done a lot of things, and… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t do them.” You run your tongue over suddenly dry lips. “I hope you can forgive me some day. You are within your rights to not, but… I hope you do.”

Hesitantly, shakily, you stand up. Loki is studying you, regarding you in a way that you’ve never seen him look at you before. For a second, you think you read hurt in his eyes. Thor is already moving to stand up, no doubt predicting you were about to do something rash. You give him a look, but that doesn’t stop the God of Thunder. If anything, it increases the urgency of his movements.

“See you around, I guess.” You manage to choke out. A portal pops up behind you, and you let yourself through it. You make sure not to look back.

As soon as your feet hit the ground in your room at the Sanctum and the portal closes behind you, you begin to let yourself openly weep. You’re trembling, tears running down your face. You want to curl up into a ball on the floor and cry, but you don’t. Not yet. You grab your protective amulet Dr. Strange gave you, the one that hid you from others, and put it on yourself. Next, you grab your phone and send a quick text to Tony.

_Didn’t go well. I’m alive and fine in Sanctum._

You hesitate before sending another text.

_Don’t want to talk about it. Will tell you about it later._

There. You hope that’s enough to keep Tony from worrying over you.

Now, you let yourself sink to the floor. You curl up into a ball, and you cry. You cry and cry and cry and cry and cry. You cry until you can’t anymore, can’t form any more tears. You cry until you feel like you’re going to vomit. You pull yourself in to a tighter and tighter ball as you cry, bringing your arms around your thighs and pulling them as close to your chest as you can.

Your phone makes a noise in the distance.

You don’t care.

Eventually, you stop crying. You could cry more, would cry more, but it feels like you have nothing left to cry. Your head hurts, an awful headache beginning to form in the front of your skull. You don’t do anything about it. You lay there and don’t do anything. Moments stretch on until there’s nothing.   
\-----------------  
You come to in your bed. You guess you must have passed out at some point. You’re not really sure. All you know is that you’re in your bed. You think. It doesn’t feel the same, but you also know it’s your bed. When you open your eyes, you realize that it is in fact your bed. Just not the one at the Sanctum. You’re curled up in your bed inside of the Tower. The light in the room is dim, but enough light is coming in from outside that you can see you’re not alone. Tony is sitting in a chair over to the side. He’s got a drink in his hand, and he looks as if he’s been sitting there for a while.

“Tony…” You manage. His attention immediately snaps to you. He gets up, still holding the glass of alcohol in his hand, and comes over to the side of your bed. He sets down his glass in order to pick up a glass of water and some pain killers, both of which he hands to you. You gratefully take them. Tony takes a long drink from his glass.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Tony finally speaks. “I’m going to kill Reindeer Games, I swear to whatever or whomever is listening. If anyone is listening.”

You open your mouth to object, but Tony gives you a withering look.

“No. Do not. You are not defending him. He is an abusive asshole who gaslighted you into thinking that all of this was your fault, and that he has nothing to answer for.” Tony is shaking with rage. He takes another drink, draining the glass. He sets it down on your bedside table with a loud _thunk_. “I don’t care if he has a magical healing dick or whatever. You’re not going to defend him, and you certainly are not going to go back to him. And don’t try to argue with me. He’s a fucking asshole, and you deserve better than him.”

“Ton-“

“Don’t. No. Don’t even try it. Don’t even think about it.”

“I wasn’t going to defend him.” Tony deflates slightly at that. You feel tears beginning to form again. “I just, I wanted to ask you a question.”

He sits down beside you. “Nope, can’t ask it.” You open your mouth, and he holds up his hand. “I’ve been where you are right now plenty of time. You want to ask me what’s wrong with you? What did you do to become such a fuck up? Why do you have to be this way? I’m telling you now. Nothing is wrong with you. You are not a fuck-up. You are not a terrible person or unloved or horrible or whatever it is you’re feeling.” He’s staring at you intensely, and part of you wants to shrink back. You don’t, though. You can tell he’s being honest and genuine with you.

“There is nothing wrong with you. Everyone loves you. And I do mean everyone. Don’t. I can tell you’re going to argue with me. I know what the hell I’m talking about. Trust me. The first week you joined, all everyone wanted to talk about was you. How great you were and all that. Several guys, myself included, kept on talking about how hot you are. So I know what I’m talking about.” He pauses for a second. You can’t help the amused noise that escapes you at the last part. A fleeting smile crosses his face.

“You just fell for the wrong guy. It’s okay, I hear it’s a common occurrence.” Tony shrugs, trying to feign indifference. “But you know better now, and I’m not going to let you make that mistake again.”

“Isn’t it my mistake to make?” You challenge, although your heart isn’t really in to it.

“Yeah, not anymore. Not because I don’t trust you. I just can’t have you crying so hard you pass out every other day.” He jokes. You give him a small smile in return. “Besides, the team needs you. I…” He pauses for a second and swallows. He looks down at his hands.

“I need you.” He whispers, although you’re not sure if it’s for himself or you. Hesitantly, you reach out and touch his arm gently.

“Don’t worry.” You murmur. “I don’t make the same mistakes twice.”


	22. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a giant note for those of you still following the story!

Hi friends!

Surprisingly, this fic didn't die after all. I just had to get all of my thoughts together. I hadn't been happy with the direction this was going, but I couldn't articulate why. That last chapter felt final to me for some reason. So I've decided to make this a series because I do adore a lot of what I've done with this. The next part will be up soon, and I hope y'all enjoy it when you read it. I'll leave you a little teaser of the second part to get people excited.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't be serious." You look at Thor. He at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"I wouldn't be asking this if it were not serious." He rumbles.

"I haven't seen your brother for over a year! I have been happy this whole time. Tony and Stephen treat me well and with respect, and I feel more whole than I ever have in my life. And you want me to go back to a place where one of my biggest triggers is?" He looks down at the ground. After a moment, you sigh.

"I'm sorry, that isn't fair to you. You have to do what's right for your people, and I'm being selfish." You run a hand through your hair. "I'm sure that's the last thing you need is another person being that way. I'll help you. I'll help you because you're my friend, and that's what friends do. But I swear, if your brother even thinks about looking my way, I'll-"

"Don't worry." Thor interrupts you. "He won't. His sense of self-preservation is too high. Too many people would line up to kill him for you."


End file.
